


Истории о самураях, их женщинах, любви и смерти. История первая

by Honocho



Series: Истории о самураях, их женщинах, любви и смерти [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого мужчины в жизни была хоть одна женщина, которая держала в руках суровое сердце воина. Она могла пройти с ним рука об руку через всю жизнь, или озарить ее на мгновение и исчезнуть, подарить счастье или больно ранить. Но перед смертью самурай будет вспоминать именно ее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Впервые он увидел ее в Шиэйкане1.  
Сам Харада Саноске недавно прибился к этому додзё в захолустном Хино, провинции Тама, и ему тут неожиданно понравилось. Грубоватый, своевольный и безрассудный парнишка, второй сын мелкого самурая клана Мацуяма, состоявшего на службе хана Ио, редко где мог ужиться. Его отец, как только мальчишка достаточно подрос, отдал его чугеном2 к одному из самураев повыше положением, но, как оказалось, подчиняться и выполнять приказания старших, чтобы не огрызнуться или не отлынивать от дела, Саноске, тогда еще звавшийся детским именем Тадакузу, был просто не в состоянии. К своим пятнадцати годам задира, сквернослов и, совершенно неподдающийся никакому воспитанию, паршивец так извел остальных самураев, что его попросту выперли из клана, и тот, от нечего делать, подался на службу к даймё3 Ио. Естественно, его даже близко к самураям не подпустили, поэтому выполнять обычную грязную работу Саноске быстро надоело. Год назад он пристроился в додзё4 Шиэйкан простым поденщиком - мыл полы, убирался, готовил еду, за что ему позволялось тренироваться с мечом. Но и тут Харада отличился - не нравился ему меч, хоть убей. Несколько лет назад ему довелось напроситься к одному из самураев клана, некоему Тани, мастеру-копейщику, и с тех пор парень только копьем и бредил. Однако же, быть воином и не уметь обращаться с мечом для человека, решившего во что бы то ни стало сделаться самураем, было совершенно неприлично, потому Харада при додзё прижился, сдружился с двумя подростками, такими же приживальцами которым за работу позволялось заниматься, и чувствовал себя здесь вполне привольно.  
В тот день он, выдраив полы и подметя дорожки, развалился на энгаве5 рядом со своим приятелем Окитой Соджи. Соджи был младше на четыре года, но Харада уважал его за целеустремленность, силу духа и невероятный талант к кендзюцу6. Уже в свои тринадцать парень обещал стать блестящим фехтовальщиком.  
Окита рисовал палочкой в пыли, а Харада, практически лежа на спине, облокотившись на локти, просто наслаждался теплом закатного солнца. Сегодня еще предстояло потренироваться, но пока было немного времени на передышку.  
По улице неторопливо шли мужчина лет двадцати пяти и девочка лет десяти, и Харада, лениво жмурясь на солнце, сонно провожал их взглядом, пока они не свернули прямо в ворота и не направились по дорожке к входу в додзё.   
Мужчина поздоровался и спросил, может ли он видеть главного сенсея школы, и Окита вызвался проводить его. Самурай велел девочке обождать его на улице и удалился следом за Соджи.   
Девочка послушно осталась стоять на том же месте, где ее и оставили, как маленькая изящная куколка.   
Харада беззастенчиво разглядывал ее красивые ленты и гребешок в волосах, дорожное кимоно, запыленные дзори7 и таби8, а девочка, сцепив опущенные руки, уставилась на ветку молоденькой вишни, недавно потерявшей цветы и покрывшейся завязями.  
\- Эй! - позвал ее Харада от скуки.   
Девочка медленно повернулась к нему, задрала нос, ожгла взглядом пронзительно-синих глаз и спросила, вздернув бровь:  
\- Это вы мне?  
\- Тебе! Разве тут есть кто-то еще? - ухмыльнулся Саноске.  
\- Я не «эй»! - ответила девочка и так же, с задранным носиком, отвернулась обратно к веточке вишни.  
\- Подумайте, какая важная персона! - ухмылка Харады стала еще шире, и он демонстративно поскреб редкую юношескую щетину на подбородке, которую не брил, потому что страшно гордился ею.   
Парень вальяжно потянулся на прогретых за день досках энгавы, делать было нечего, и подразнить девчонку показалось очень даже удачной идеей. Однако, девочка не обращала на него никакого внимания.  
\- Ну ладно, как тебя зовут? - опять пристал к незнакомке Харада.  
\- Хорошо воспитанный мужчина должен представиться первым, прежде чем спрашивать чужое имя, - ответила девчонка, не поворачивая головы.  
\- А я плохо воспитанный мужчина, - хмыкнул Саноске.  
\- Оно и видно, - ответила противная девчонка. - Нашли чем гордиться!  
\- Вот это да! - изумился парень. - Какая-то козявка будет еще меня учить жизни!  
\- Я-то козявка, но когда мне будет столько лет, сколько вам, я стану красивой, умной и хорошо воспитанной девушкой. Вот тогда побегаете за мной, а я в вашу сторону даже смотреть не буду! - ответила маленькая мерзавка и одарила его таким взглядом, что Харада расхохотался и даже привстал от удивления.   
\- Ну ты даешь! - хлопнул он себя по колену, отсмеявшись.  
Смешная девчонка изрядно развеселила его, и Харада с азартом продолжил дразнить ее:  
\- Ладно, а что мне нужно сделать, чтобы такая красивая, умная и воспитанная девушка посмотрела в мою сторону? Мне нужно причесаться или красиво одеться? Или научиться разговаривать мудреными словами?   
\- Красивая прическа, одежда и хорошие манеры ума вам не прибавят! - ответила девочка. - Но, по крайне мере, смотреть в вашу сторону станет не так противно.   
\- Ах, ты, паршивка! - возмущенно подскочил Саноске и кинулся к ней, чтобы дать ей тумака, но девчонка резво увернулась от едва не схватившей ее руки. Отбежав в сторону, она с силой наступила на кончик черенка метлы, лежащей у дорожки, где ее бросил сам же Харада, ловко подхватила подпрыгнувшую палку и выставила ее перед собой, как нагинату9.  
Саноске подумал, что он, конечно, справится с поганкой, но получить грязной метлой по башке или черенком по коленной чашечке совершенно не хотелось, да и дело ли ему, семнадцатилетнему лбу, драться с маленькой девчонкой?!  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, прости! Я тебя не трону! Брось метлу, кимоно запачкаешь! - он миролюбиво поднял обе руки, медленно приближаясь к девочке.  
\- Точно не тронете? - недоверчиво нахмурилась та.  
\- Обещаю! - кивнул Харада и протянул руку за метлой.   
Девчонка отдала ему его орудие труда, парень откинул его в сторону и мгновенно схватил девчонку за плечи.   
\- Попалась? - ехидно поинтересовался он.  
\- А вы еще и лжец, который не держит слова! - зло бросила ему в лицо девчонка, пытаясь вывернуться, но поняла, что это бесполезно, и гордо замерла, отвернувшись и закусив губу.  
Нет, он, конечно же, не собирался обижать ребенка, но проучить ее за заносчивость было просто необходимо для сатисфакции.  
\- Что же мне с тобой сделать?- нарочно тянул время Харада, чтобы попугать вредину, задумчиво разглядывая ее.  
Да, девчонка и впрямь имела все шансы стать красавицей. Нежное кукольное личико могло поспорить изяществом линий с лицом аристократки, длинные, загнутые кверху, густые ресницы, оттеняющие удивительно синие глаза в сочетании с темно-каштановыми волосами, маленькая родинка на левой скуле, белая кожа, красивый абрис губ - все это делало внешность девочки яркой и запоминающейся. Таких красивых детей Саноске видеть не приходилось, в их клане женщины были простоватые, поэтому в его глазах, пойманная им малышка, выглядела принцессой, которую даже руками трогать было боязно, чтобы не сломать и не запачкать.   
«Пожалуй, лет через пять-шесть она действительно начнет сводить мужчин с ума», - улыбнулся про себя Харада.  
\- Так как же мне с тобой поступить? Может, к дереву привязать на часок? - продолжал дурачиться парень, склонившись к ней и желая увидеть, как эти пронзительно синие глаза распахнутся в испуге, однако он встретил ее прямой и смелый взгляд.  
И в этот миг, любуясь маленькой смелой химе10, он как-то упустил момент, когда она резко занесла колено и со всей силы треснула ему между ног.   
Харада, хрипя и зажмурившись от дикой боли, согнулся пополам, зажав руками причинное место, повалился на колени, а затем набок.   
Когда кроваво-красные круги, перемежающиеся белыми вспышками, постепенно рассеялись, Саноске, простонав ругательство, с трудом открыл глаза и едва не отпрянул, упершись в ярко синий взгляд прямо перед собой.  
Девчонка сидела перед ним на корточках, практически заглядывая ему в лицо, и рассматривала его, как раздавленную лягушку на дороге, с холодным любопытством и брезгливостью.  
В этот момент из додзё вышли мужчина, с которым девочка пришла, и Кондо-сан. Молодой самурай, сопровождавший девочку, увидев эту картину, всплеснул руками и воскликнул:  
\- Шинори-сама! Опять вы за свое! Да что же это такое! Никакого сладу нету с этой девчонкой! Ну что ж ты будешь делать! Ладно, с мальчишками дерется, но к взрослому парню пристать - это уже совсем из рук вон!   
\- Харада-кун! А ты что это там валяешься? - сложив руки на груди, ехидно спросил Кондо-сенсей, мгновенно определивший причину по характерно зажатым между ног рукам Саноске и страдальческому выражению на лице.  
\- Прости ради бога, Кондо-кун! - поклонился самурай. - Наверняка она первая к твоему ученику пристала! Она же задира хуже любого уличного мальчишки! Это я виноват, не углядел!  
\- Не извиняйся, Курода-кун! - возразил Кондо-сенсей. - Этот парень сам к кому хочешь пристанет. Шалопай беспутный! Правильно ему и досталось! В другой раз будет знать, как обижать детей! Харада, поднимайся, хватит уже лежать там, как поверженный Сасаки перед Миямото11! Не стыдно? Иди-ка ты поработай вместо занятий, и ужина тебе не будет. Подумай над тем, с кем ты связался.   
\- Кондо-кун! Уверяю тебя, твой ученик не виноват! Это все Шинори-сама! - попытался вступиться Курода.  
\- Не важно, кто начал первым. Важно то, что взрослый парень, мнящий себя самураем, вступил в поединок с маленькой девочкой, то есть мало того, что с женщиной, так еще и с тем, кто заведомо слабее! Да еще и проиграл ей! Впредь ему будет наука, что обижать слабых подло, и что не всяк слаб, кто выглядит таковым, - сказал Кондо Исами.  
Харада, закусив губу от стыда и до сих пор не до конца отпустившей боли, кое-как поднялся и поплелся за дом. Стоявший позади Кондо Окита, наблюдавший разбор драки, поспешил за другом, чтобы оказать ему моральную поддержку.   
Соджи долго выпытывал у приятеля, взявшегося со злости колоть сухие поленца на лучины и щепу, что произошло, и наконец, тот нехотя рассказал.  
\- Надо ей отомстить! - провозгласил возмущенный Окита. - Они тут собираются прожить около месяца - Курода-сан старый друг Кондо-сенсея, он с девчонкой путешествует из Эдо. У нее отец с месяц как умер, матери давно нет, одна она осталась, вот он, как слуга ее отца, везет ее к старшему брату, потому что никому она больше не нужна.   
\- Откуда знаешь? - мрачно спросил Харада, размеренно расщепляя полешки здоровенным тесаком.  
\- Разговор слышал. Курода-сан специально по пути зашел сюда Кондо-сенсея проведать. Так что время будет. Случай подвернется - отомстим!  
\- Не смей. Я сам виноват, - буркнул Харада. - Сам к ней прицепился. Напугать хотел, пошутить. Пошутил, твою мать… А она молодец, настоящая дочка самурая. К тому же, коли сирота, тем более не смей ее трогать. Горе у нее. Обидишь девочку - сам с тобой драться буду.  
\- Да на кой ляд она мне сдалась? Я думал, так, проучить ее, - пожал плечами Соджи.   
\- Проучил уже один, - фыркнул Харада, и они оба тихо рассмеялись, чтобы Кондо-сенсей не услышал.  
Уже за полночь, когда все ученики давно разошлись, насельники школы Шиэйкан угомонились и легли спать в общей комнате, а гости были радушно устроены сенсеями школы в отдельном домике, где жили они сами, Харада продолжал методично тюкать тесаком. Спать не хотелось, хотелось жрать, но наказание есть наказание.   
\- Харада-сан! - раздался громкий шепот где-то неподалеку. - Харада-сан!   
\- Кто здесь? - тихо спросил Саноске, оглядываясь.   
Из-за угла хозяйственной пристройки показалось бледное, кажущееся при лунном свете голубоватым личико и смешной хвостик на макушке.  
\- Это ты, Шинори-чан? - улыбнулся Харада. - Чего не спишь?  
Девочка настороженно подошла, с опаской поглядывая на взрослого парня, как бы он опять ее не схватил, готовая в любую минуту защищаться или удрать, быстро положила что-то рядом с ним на скамейку и хотела уже сорваться с места, как Харада прошептал:   
\- Не убегай! Я тебя не трону! Честно!  
\- В тот раз вы тоже обещали, что не тронете! - обиженно ответила Шинори, но убегать не стала, а остановилась на таком расстоянии, чтобы он не дотянулся рукой, если бы снова захотел ухватить ее.   
\- Ну, прости! Я свинья. Но я бы ни за что тебе ничего дурного не сделал. Я шутил, думал, ты испугаешься. А ты молодец, смелая! - Харада весело улыбнулся и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой по лавочке, приглашая девочку присесть с ним.  
Она подошла ближе, но не села, продолжая следить за Харадой.  
\- Что ты принесла? - спросил парень, взяв в руки обернутый в полотенце сверток, развернул и увидел три онигири12, два огурца и большой кусок рыбы.  
Саноске вытаращил глаза на Шинори.  
\- Откуда это у тебя?  
\- Я не крала! - возмущенно прошипела девчонка, стараясь не кричать, чтобы не разбудить своего опекуна.  
\- Да я разве говорю, что ты украла? Это ведь твой ужин, да? Ты сама ничего не ела? - Саноске завернул еду обратно и протянул в руке, пытаясь вернуть - еще не хватало маленькую сироту объедать!  
\- Я ела, Харада-сан! - замотала головой девчонка, отступая.  
\- Что ты все «сан» да «сан»! Называй меня просто Харада! - с досадой бросил Саноске и внимательно посмотрел в кажущиеся сейчас темно-фиолетовыми глазищи. - Ведь врешь же! Не ела ты ничего!  
\- Я не хочу! Правда! А тебя из-за меня наказали! - отчаянным шепотом проговорила Шинори.  
\- Так, иди-ка сюда. Садись рядом. Я съем это, только если ты будешь есть со мной, идет?  
\- Я не хочу! - опять замотала головой девчонка, но на этот раз она подошла на слишком опасное расстояние, и Харада тут же цапнул ее за руку.   
Захват огрубевшей лапищи был сильным настолько, чтобы малышка не вырвала руку, но не таким крепким, чтобы сделать больно.   
Шинори пискнула, сама себе тут же закрыв рот ладошкой, но Харада не собирался ее опять пугать.  
\- Тс-с! - шикнул он, подтащив ее, как котенка, к скамейке, посадил рядом и протянул ей онигири:  
\- Ешь!  
Шинори вздохнула и, приняв рисовый колобок, осторожно откусила.  
Через пару минут они уже увлеченно дербанили кусок рыбы и хрустели огурцами.  
Когда еда закончилась, Харада встал, почтительно поклонился перед девочкой, и произнес:  
\- Благодарю вас, Шинори-химе!  
Шинори удивленно улыбнулась и вытаращила глаза.  
\- Какая же я химе? Мой отец никакой не даймё, а простой бедный самурай, - хихикнула она, смущенно прикрывая рот рукавом.  
\- Для меня ты все равно принцесса, - снова поклонился Харада. - Теперь беги к себе, пока тебя Курода-сан не хватился. А то тебе попадет за то, что ты с такой шпаной, как я, да еще и ночью сидишь!  
\- Ты хороший, Харада! - улыбнулась Шинори и, вскочив с лавочки, бесшумно исчезла, только белые таби сверкнули под подолом кимоно, когда она скрылась за углом.   
Саноске, опешив, вылупил желтые, как у волка, глаза - за всю жизнь его ни разу никто не назвал хорошим. Посидев еще немного и переваривая услышанное, он улыбнулся и решил, что теперь ему все же хочется спать. Парень встал, с хрустом потянулся, пошел к жилому бараку и осторожно прокрался в комнату, чтобы не наступить на кого-нибудь из спящих товарищей.   
На следующий день Харада, проводя время послеобеденного отдыха на энгаве, случайно услышал разговор двух остававшихся на обед хатамото13, приходивших в Шиэйкан брать уроки.   
Они довольно фривольно обсуждали какую-то молодую девушку, и один из самураев проговорил:  
\- Да, когда она вырастет, из нее получится редкая красотка.   
\- Да она уже редкая красотка! Я бы уже сейчас сорвал этот цветок! - со смешком ответил второй. - Юна, девственна, и есть возможность самому воспитать себе такую наложницу, какую ты хочешь!   
\- Так что же тебе мешает? Она сирота. Дай денег этому малому, который ей прислуживает, и он счастлив будет избавиться от обузы, да еще и подзаработать!  
\- Прекрасная мысль! Я и правда поговорю с тем парнем - глядишь, уже сегодня ночью я смогу насладиться юной прелестницей!  
Самураи снова рассмеялись.   
Харада вытянул шею и увидел, что говорившие нагло разглядывают Шинори, сидящую вдалеке в тенечке и плетущую какую-то веревочку.  
Мутная, темная волна ярости захлестнула Хараду. Она же еще ребенок! Как вообще такое могло прийти в голову двум взрослым мужчинам, глядя на это невинное и полное лучезарной чистоты создание?! Каким же извращенным сознанием нужно обладать, каким низменным отношением к женщине, чтобы купить малолетку для плотских утех, зная, что она сирота, и некому заступиться за нее? Как вместо желания пожалеть, помочь и уберечь в отношении этой девочки вообще могли возникнуть такие грязные мысли?  
Харада Саноске, в жизни не боявшийся ни богов, ни демонов, поднялся, вразвалочку подошел к самураям, высказал им все, что он думал по поводу их поведения в частности и самурайской чести в целом, и вызвал их на поединок. Смолчать и допустить совершения злодеяния по отношению к несчастному невинному ребенку он просто не мог. На душе до сих пор было тепло оттого, что эта малышка была единственным человеком в мире, кто посчитал его хорошим.  
Самураи, взбешенные такой наглостью, а особенно тем, что какой-то оборванец вызывает их на поединок, просто поколотили его, повалив на землю и несколько раз пнув ногами для верности. И когда Харада, утирая рукавом кровь с разбитого лица, шатаясь и держась за бок, поднялся на ноги, один из самураев сказал:  
\- Раз уж ты заговорил о самурайской чести, пес бродячий, после того, как тебя победили таким позорным способом, ты должен бы сделать сеппуку14, но я уверен, что такая деревенщина, как ты, и на это не способен!  
Трясясь от ярости, Харада выхватил из-за пояса свой вакидзаши15 и с криком:  
\- Я вам покажу, что такое самурайская честь, ублюдки! - задрал косоде16 и рывком вонзил клинок себе в живот, резко проводя разрез в сторону.  
\- Харада! - раздался пронзительный крик девочки, все это время с ужасом смотревшей на происходящее.  
Крик оглушил Саноске, рука его дрогнула, резкая рвущая боль ожгла все его тело.  
На шум выскочили ученики и сенсеи додзё, кто-то вырвал у него из рук вакидзаши.  
Харада опустил голову и посмотрел на свой живот. Кровь лилась потоком, боль была нестерпимой, но он не чувствовал приближения смерти.  
\- О какой чести ты можешь говорить, мерзавец? - раздался насмешливый голос одного из его противников. - Ты даже сеппуку не можешь правильно сделать!   
Харада в бешенстве рванулся к нему, перед глазами поплыли кровавые круги, и он потерял сознание.  
Пришел в себя он, судя по яркому свету за бумажными стенами, днем. Очень хотелось пить, тупая ноющая боль засела в животе. Саноске почувствовал прикосновение чего-то невероятно приятного и прохладного, приносящего облегчение горящему лбу и, облизав пересохшие губы, разлепил глаза.  
Прямо на него смотрели полные тревоги синие глазищи, а рука Шинори отирала влажным полотенцем его мокрый от пота лоб. Увидев, что Харада пришел в себя, девочка радостно улыбнулась:  
\- Слава богам! Ты очнулся!  
\- Да, - хрипло ответил парень, слабо улыбнувшись в ответ. - Сколько времени я так валяюсь?  
\- Сегодня четвертый день, - ответила Шинори. - Доктор тебя зашил, но рана воспалилась, у тебя был жар, три дня ты горел и бредил. Доктор сказал, если сегодня жар на спад не пойдет, и ты не очнешься, то умрешь…  
\- Видишь, какой я жалкий неудачник, даже сдохнуть достойно не смог… - выдавил Харада, горько усмехнувшись.  
\- Не говори так! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты что-нибудь хочешь?  
\- Пить, - попросил Саноске.   
Шинори отложила полотенце, тихонечко просунула руку ему под шею, осторожно приподняла голову и поднесла к его губам чашку с водой. Харада скривился от боли, сделал несколько глотков, и Шинори так же бережно уложила его обратно.  
\- Спасибо! - улыбнулся он малышке.   
\- Тебе спасибо! - ответила она, с благодарностью склонившись в поклоне и коснувшись лбом пола.  
\- А мне-то за что? - удивился Саноске.  
\- Уже все знают, из-за чего произошла драка. Кондо-сан провел расследование, и эти два хатамото сами рассказали, почему ты напал на них. Мой опекун, Курода, вызвал на поединок того гада, который хотел купить меня у него, и убил. Второму Кондо-сан запретил приходить в школу на занятия, - объяснила Шинори. - Так что ты теперь герой!  
\- Да какой я герой! Получил по морде, ничего сделать не смог, и даже сеппуку не сумел достойно выполнить, - вдохнул Харада и повторил, - жалкий неудачник!  
\- Неправда! - положив ладошку на его большую, покоящуюся на груди руку, девочка сжала огрубевшие пальцы. - Ты смелый! Ты не побоялся двух взрослых самураев и заступился за меня!  
\- Выходит, впервые в жизни я дрался за честь женщины! - усмехнулся Саноске, сжав в ответ маленькие пальчики Шинори.  
Девочка смущенно покраснела и улыбнулась.  
В этот момент сёдзи17 тихо раздвинулись, и в комнате показалась лохматая голова Окиты. Шинори тут же выдернула свою руку из пальцев Харады и зарделась еще больше.  
\- Ну как он? - спросил Соджи, и, увидев, что друг повернул к нему голову, радостно плюхнулся на пол рядом.  
\- Живой, бродяга? Я уж думал, все, окочуришься! Скажи спасибо доктору Имагаве, да этой мелкой кильке - она три дня от тебя не отходила. Я уж гнал ее отдохнуть, когда сам приходил посидеть, а она забьется вон в тот уголок и там спит. Так и не уходила почти. Даже Куроду-сана и Кондо-сенсея не слушалась! Влюбилась в тебя, не иначе!  
Харада повернул голову, удивленно посмотрев на девочку, а та, задохнувшись от возмущения, открывала и закрывала рот, потом треснула Окиту по лбу так, что тот с хохотом упал на спину, и завопила:  
\- Еще чего!   
\- Во-во! Посмотри на нее! Точно влюбилась! - не унимался Соджи, валяясь на полу.  
\- Дурак! - выкрикнула Шинори и лягнула Соджи.  
\- Ай-ай! - притворно заорал Окита, потирая бедро. - Ну чисто ёкайское18 отродье!  
\- Соджи, замолчи! - сердито буркнул Харада.  
\- Все, все, молчу! Шинори-чан, смотри, как он за тебя все время заступается! Похоже, наш задира тоже влюбился!  
\- Да ты сам влюбился, придурок, раз только об этом и говоришь! - тоже попытался лягнуть его Харада и тут же замычал от боли, прижав руки к перебинтованной ране и скрючившись набок.  
Шинори кинулась к нему, осторожно укладывая его на спину.  
Когда Хараду отпустило, и тело его расслабилось, девочка подсунула ему какой-то отвар и порошок в пакетике, а Окита приподнял и держал голову друга, пока тот кривился от горечи и запивал гадость.  
Дни сменяли друг друга, и Харада шел на поправку. Однажды утром, когда он был уже в состоянии вставать и передвигаться, Шинори вытащила его на улицу, на солнышко и, усадив на энгаве, укрыла ему плечи его же хаори19. Затем, сняв украшавший ее прическу недорогой гребень, тщательно расчесала растрепанные, когда-то неровно остриженные, отливающие темно-красным волосы Саноске, отросшие до лопаток, скрутила в аккуратный жгут и свернула на макушке самый настоящий самурайский пучок, которых Харада отродясь не носил. Пока девочка его расчесывала, парень лишь блаженно жмурился от приятных прикосновений к голове, вызывающих мурашки, и подставлял лицо солнцу.  
\- Сегодня после обеда мы уходим, - сказала Шинори, усевшись рядом с Саноске и вертя в руках сорванный у энгавы цветок горечавки. - Курода сказал, надо чтобы сплетни утихли, и что мы своим присутствием после всего случившегося можем доставить Шиэйкану и Кондо-сану неприятности. А еще он считает, что нужно меня как можно скорее доставить к брату, чтобы он защищал меня, и больше подобных случаев не было. Курода раньше хотел уйти, но я сказала, что пока ты не встанешь на ноги, я буду помогать тебе поправляться.   
\- Курода-сан прав, твой брат позаботится о тебе и не даст в обиду. Маленьким девочкам без защиты мужчины очень непросто в этом мире, - улыбнулся ей Харада. - Надеюсь, твой брат настоящий самурай, и сумеет тебя защитить.  
\- Он хороший, - кивнула Шинори. - Просто ему сейчас не до меня, он учится искусству меча, и я ему буду только обузой. Он даже не успел на похороны отца приехать. Правда, они никогда не ладили. Брат рано ушел из дома, и я его не видела уже несколько лет. Не знаю, какой он теперь стал. Боюсь, он отдаст меня на воспитание в какой-нибудь монастырь, а там же скука смертная!   
\- Все будет хорошо! - заверил ее Саноске. - Ты чудесная девочка! Я уверен, что твой брат, когда увидит такую замечательную сестренку, не захочет снова расставаться с тобой. Если бы у меня была такая сестра, я бы ее никому ни за что не отдал бы!  
Шинори вздохнула, разглядывая цветок.  
\- Спасибо тебе за все, Шинори-химе! Обо мне никто никогда в жизни так не заботился. Если бы не ты, я бы не выжил! - улыбнулся Харада, стараясь ее подбодрить.  
\- Если бы не я, ты в эту драку не ввязался бы! - ответила девочка, не глядя в его сторону.  
\- Ну не в эту, так в другую все равно бы ввязался! - рассмеялся парень и положил ладонь Шинори на макушку.  
Девчушка хихикнула и подняла на него свои невозможные синие глаза. Несмотря на смех, в них стояла грусть.  
Харада, не убирая руки с ее головы, стараясь поднять ей настроение, весело произнес:  
\- Скажи, принцесса, а теперь, когда ты вырастешь и станешь умной, красивой и хорошо воспитанной девушкой, ты посмотришь в мою сторону?  
Щеки Шинори порозовели, и она смущенно ответила:  
\- Когда я вырасту, ты уже женишься.  
\- А если я дождусь, пока ты подрастешь, пойдешь за меня замуж? - улыбался Харада, и в волчьих глазах его искрились смешинки.  
\- Я подумаю, - серьезно ответила Шинори, но не удержалась и прыснула.   
\- Вот ведь же хитрая лиса! - расхохотался Харада, потрепав ее по волосам.  
\- Ты ведь все равно забудешь об этом! - улыбнулась девочка. - Взрослые редко помнят о том, что обещают детям.  
\- Я тебя никогда не забуду, за то, что ты для меня сделала. Ты всегда будешь для меня маленькой принцессой. И может быть, мы еще встретимся когда-нибудь. А я увижу, какая ты стала красавица и умница, возьму и женюсь на тебе!   
\- Хватит меня дразнить! - смущенно рассмеялась Шинори.  
\- Не буду больше! Если вдруг, не дай бог, случится какая беда, тебе стоит только позвать, и Харада Саноске всегда придет тебе на помощь, - сказал серьезно Харада, погладил Шинори по голове и убрал руку.  
\- Шинори-сама! Пора в дорогу! - крикнул вышедший из дома Курода-сан и вернулся внутрь.  
\- Спасибо, Харада! - улыбнулась девочка, потом замялась, сунула ему в руку цветок, быстро чмокнула его в щеку и, покраснев, убежала собираться в путь.  
Харада посидел еще немного, и когда Курода и Шинори, распрощавшись с Кондо-сенсеем, уходили прочь, помахал девочке рукой, кое-как поднялся и вернулся в свою комнату, которую ему выделили, пока он не поправится. Увядший цветок, подаренный его маленькой подружкой, остался лежать на энгаве. Харада всегда будет помнить миленькую принцессу за ее заботу и помощь, но она была для него всего лишь очаровательным ребенком, в то время как его воображение терзали девушки из заведения неподалеку.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло восемь лет. Харада Саноске, оформившийся в здоровенного молодого парня, уже давно служил кумичо20 десятого подразделения Шинсенгуми21, пройдя все эти годы плечом к плечу с Кондо-саном, его помощником Хиджикатой-фукучо22 и своим приятелем Окитой Соджи. Многое изменилось с тех пор, когда все они были лишь учителями и учениками скромного додзё в провинциальном городишке. Теперь, заявив о себе и заручившись поддержкой влиятельных людей из клана Айзу, нищие ронины23, состоящие наполовину из крестьян, наполовину из сыновей обедневших самураев низкого уровня, несли службу на благо сёгуната24 в Киото, следя за общественным порядком и пресекая повстанческие выпады империалистов. За это время Харада успел в совершенстве освоить искусство владения копьем у Тани Санджуро, сына своего первого сенсея, который по протекции Саноске тоже теперь служил в Шинсенгуми, занимая пост капитана седьмого отряда. Дружба Харады с Окито несколько ослабла - Соджи был потрясающим мечником, и успел близко сойтись на этой почве с вступившим в отряд не менее прекрасным мечником-левшой Сайто Хаджиме. Сам же Харада обзавелся новыми друзьями - Нагакурой Шинпачи и Тодо Хейске, с которыми стал не разлей вода. Нагакура нравился ему своей бесшабашностью, легкостью в общении и такой же неуемной страстью к женщинам и выпивке, так что Саноске нашел в его лице незаменимого сотоварища по бесконечным походам в соседнюю Шимабару25. Шинпачи был старше его на год и так же совершенно не боялся начальства, отчего оба парня частенько удирали в самоволку и тайком возвращались затемно, пьяные вусмерть. Младший же товарищ в этой неразлучной троице, Тодо Хейске, незаконнорожденный сын даймё Цу Тодо Изуминоками, прекрасно воспитанный, вежливый и почтительный со старшими, но невероятно веселый и задорный паренек, был моложе Харады на четыре года, однако нисколько не отставал в проделках и разгульной жизни от своих старших приятелей. Они были молоды, полны сил и задорного азарта, положение их в качестве офицеров Шинсенгуми укреплялось с каждым днем, и ребята жили на полную катушку, предполагая, что будущее их будет славным и ярким.  
Нагакура частенько рассказывал приятелям о том, что у него есть младшая сестра, в которой он души не чаял и обожал ее сверх всякой меры. Уже весь комсостав был в курсе, что четыре года они бродяжничали вместе, обучаясь боевым искусствам, а когда сестре исполнилось четырнадцать, она по собственной воле осталась при монастыре Энрякудзи, славившемся своими боевыми монахами сохэй26, прикинувшись мальчиком, где и обучалась два года, ни разу на том, что она девчонка, не попавшись. Потом девушка вернулась домой в Эдо, взяв на себя заботу о пришедшем в упадок скромном хозяйстве, и преподает теперь боевые искусства дамам и детям. Шинпачи часто получал от нее письма и иногда зачитывал друзьям отдельные моменты, судя по которым сестра Нагакуры была ему под стать - такая же язва, задира и насмешница. Шинпачи сетовал на то, что ему, как старшему брату, на которого после смерти родителей легла обуза воспитать младшую сестренку, очень трудно будет удачно пристроить ее замуж с таким-то характером.  
Харада всегда смеялся, мол, привози ее сюда, он готов жениться на такой сумасшедшей девчонке - ведь для него, легендарного безобразника Шинсенгуми, такая жена была бы просто находкой, на что Нагакура неизменно отвечал, что если это когда-нибудь случится, то ему придется сделать сеппуку, потому как двух подобных идиотов рядом он не выдержит. К тому же, увещевал он развеселого приятеля, сестра его изрядная стерва, так что Харада будет бит каждый раз, когда ему вздумается вернуться домой поздно и пьяным, а уж все любовные похождения придется навсегда забыть, поскольку бешеная девка его просто кастрирует.  
Все офицеры, с которыми близко общался Нагакура, были премного наслышаны о бедовой девушке от самого Шинпачи, и периодически донимали его на дружеских посиделках просьбами повеселить их рассказами о том, что в очередной раз отчебучила несносная девчонка. Нагакура же, обычно в хорошем подпитии, отчего дар его красноречия возрастал пропорционально принятому внутрь саке, с удовольствием живописал житие сестрицы, доводя гогочущих товарищей до икоты. Наверняка он привирал для красного словца, но все равно было ясно, что девчонка была просто ходячей чумой.  
Однажды прекрасным майским утром Нагакура Шинпачи получил с посыльным письмо, по прочтении которого радостно сообщил друзьям, что сегодня они идут в Шимабару праздновать удачно провернутое дельце. Уже изрядно выпив, товарищи, наконец, полюбопытствовали, а в честь чего же они, собственно, сегодня гуляют. Нагакура гордо ответил, что наконец-то удачно решил проблему замужества своей ужасной сестрицы - один из давних товарищей его покойного отца с удовольствием дал согласие на брак своего сына с дочерью премного уважаемого им друга, и теперь по этому счастливому поводу Шинпачи был готов надраться до малиновых ёкаев.  
Следующие два месяца Нагакура хлопотал об устройстве свадебной церемонии, уже была назначена дата, и капитан второго подразделения даже выбил себе краткосрочный отпуск по этому поводу. За это время он получил от сестры два письма, читая которые, рыдала от смеха половина комсостава Шинсенгуми.  
В первом письме сестрица описывала первую встречу со своим женихом, который изволил посетить ее в Эдо для знакомства.  
«Здравствуй, мой дорогой брат, чтоб тебе триста раз икнулось, когда ты будешь подносить очередную чашку саке ко рту! Спешу выразить тебе мою безграничную благодарность - ты, конечно же, понимаешь, что я имею в виду - за то, что ты нашел мне столь восхитительного жениха. Вчера я имела удовольствие с ним познакомиться, когда он нанес мне первый визит. Не могу не поделиться с тобой моими впечатлениями. Хочу, чтобы ты тоже теперь не спал полночи и дергался от нервного тика.  
Начну с самого начала. Асано Тандзаэмон подъехал к нашему дому в паланкине с такой помпой, будто прибыл на свадьбу сёгуна. Не знаю, что уж ты писал ему обо мне, отчего ему вздумалось произвести на меня впечатление подобным образом, однако он вырядился как чиновник при дворе Го-Ширакавы27, прицепил на макушку шапочку татэ эбоши28 и даже вычернил по древней традиции зубы, отчего выглядел, как старый беззубый гамадрил. Я знаю, ты непременно возразишь, что он старше меня всего на пять лет. Хорошо, он выглядел, как молодой беззубый гамадрил. Вылезая из паланкина, он зацепился своей невозможной коробочкой на голове, и она съехала ему на затылок, обнажая выбритую макушку, что при его внешности напоминало скорее не самурайскую прическу, а озеро в лесу. Слава богу, шнурочек шапочки зацепился за щеки, иначе бы он потерял ее вовсе. Нет, он не щекастый, мой дорогой брат, у него просто много лица. Не подумай, что я злобная стерва, но когда он все-таки выкуклился из паланкина, путаясь в своих шароварах и многочисленных слоях хо29, и встал на землю, я, почтительно встречая его у самых носилок, не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии и наступила на волочащийся сзади хвост ткани. Нет, ты можешь не беспокоиться за честь дома Нагакура - я успешно сделала вид, что это было нечаянно, и рассыпалась в извинениях, однако хоть какую-то сатисфакцию я получила. Надеюсь, ты сможешь понять мои чувства, ведь именно за такого мужчину ты выдаешь меня замуж. Никогда я не думала, что ты способен на такую злую шутку, но я ее по достоинству оценила.  
Весь вечер мы слагали стихи, говорили о живописи и сочетании цветов тканей в одеждах, и даже рисовали. Теперь у меня на столике стоит великолепный рисунок чахлой редьки в изрытой кротами грядке, которую Тандзаэмон почему-то назвал восходом солнца над Фуджи. Я в свою очередь изобразила копию с гравюры «Сон жены рыбака30», получилось немного коряво, но вполне понятно, отчего Тандзаэмон почему-то покраснел, сказал, что всегда мечтал о такой раскрепощенной жене, и попросил подарить ему мои художества на память. Его смущение внесло хоть какое-то разнообразие в наше чопорное общение - я ведь помню все твои нравоучения о том, что девушка должна вести себя прилично - но мне все время приходилось прятаться за веером, чтобы скрыть зевоту. Когда же я попыталась завести разговор о разнице между нагинатой, бисенто31 и нагамаки32, теперь уже впал в скуку мой будущий муж. Однако поскольку он утонченный и прекрасно воспитанный человек, зевать в открытую при даме он не посмел, поэтому давился зевками с закрытым ртом и, по-моему, прикусил себе язык и вывихнул челюсть. Он даже задал мне вопрос, что вдруг заставило меня заниматься подобными вещами, на что я процитировала ему фразу из пособия для учителей нагината-дзюцу: «Обучение нагинате, домашней экономике и шитью сделают женщину идеальной». По-моему, он проникся. Потом мы сыграли партию в шоги, и мне пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы ему поддаться, потому что я, как хорошо воспитанная девочка, подумала, что мужчина, обыгранный в шоги женщиной, никогда не простит ей подобной безобразной выходки. Прощаясь, мой жених осмелел настолько, что решил продемонстрировать, насколько он опытный любовник, и вопреки обычному, предписанному заморским этикетом поцелую руки он изволил фривольно обслюнявить мне ладонь33, одарив меня при этом многозначительным взглядом. Дорогой брат, ты когда-нибудь кормил с руки голодную лошадь?..  
Так вот теперь скажи мне, друг мой, сколько ты выпил, когда выбрал мне именно этого прекрасного человека, и тогда, возможно, я пойму, почему твой выбор пал на него? Я понимаю, что его папенька был крепко дружен с нашим отцом, но дорогой мой, я бы лучше пошла замуж за этого старого хрыча, чем за его сына – тот хоть был славным воякой.  
Полночи после отъезда господина Тандзаэмона, моего будущего супруга, я гадала: тебя подвело чувство вкуса или чувство юмора? Надеюсь, что твой выбор объясняется одной из этих причин, а не тем, что ты окончательно допился или работа в Шинсенгуми довела тебя до сумасшествия. За сим прощаюсь, любящая тебя сестра»  
Второе письмо было кратким и емким, и Нагакура вслух зачитал его в одном из заведений в Шимабаре во время очередного возлияния.  
«Дорогой брат, твоя теория о том, что две противоположности притягиваются, несостоятельна. Во всяком случае, относительно меня и господина Тандзаэмона. В нашей паре мужик с яйцами, кажется, все-таки я, а твой любезный Тандзаэмон просто какая-то трепетная лань. И судя по тем взглядам и намекам, которые он строит, у меня создалось стойкое впечатление, что он ждет не дождется нашей свадьбы, чтобы поставить меня на место и сделать из меня примерную жену. Но ты же знаешь, что это из области сказок. Такому мужчине никогда не поставить меня на колени. Учти, нии-сан34, если он меня хоть раз попытается ударить, я его кастрирую, а если он попробует доказать свою власть в постели, я сама отымею его рукоятью от бисенто, и ты знаешь, что сил у меня на это хватит. К тому же я, как и полагается порядочной итагаки35, принесу свое оружие в дом мужа в качестве приданного. Поэтому, дабы не доводить дело до трагической развязки, может быть, ты все же передумаешь? Все еще надеющаяся на твое благоразумие, любящая тебя сестра»  
Оторжавшись после второго письма и все еще помня первое, Харада, Окита и Тодо попытались наперебой увещевать Нагакуру, чтобы он отменил свадьбу и пожалел бедную девушку. Молчаливый Сайто лишь недоумевал, зачем Шинпачи, зная характер своей сестрицы, выбрал ей такого увальня-мужа, на что Нагакура признался, что слава Будде, хоть этот согласился, иначе ему вообще никогда эту шикоме36 замуж не выдать.  
После очередной чашки саке Хиджиката-фукучо, почесав покрасневший нос, неожиданно изрек, что такие жалкие мужчины, подобные Асано Тандзаэмону, которого он, к слову сказать, отродясь не видел и сделал о нем представление только по двум письмам сестры капитана второго отряда, совершенно недостойны такой женщины, которую, кстати, он тоже не имел удовольствия лицезреть. И после паузы добавил, что по-хорошему Нагакуре надо расторгнуть помолвку и притащить эту сумасшедшую девчонку в Шинсенгуми - она как раз всем присутствующим тут будет под стать. После таких слов Нагакура икнул, не донеся чашку до рта - бесова сестрица, видать, наколдовала, а у всех остальных вытянулись лица, пока они не поняли, что они-фукучо37 так изволил шутить.  
Шутки шутками, а за неделю до свадьбы, когда Нагакура как раз собирался отбыть на сие торжественное мероприятие в законный краткосрочный отпуск, легендарное «ёкайское отродье» заявилось в Киото само. Что удивительно, сестру Нагакуры дежурные беспрекословно впустили в ворота, а поскольку все офицеры были в патруле, в том числе и ее братец, Кондо-сан любезно пригласил ее на чай. К ним присоединились и Саннан-сан, и Хиджиката-фукучо, и в результате, к тому моменту, как капитан второго подразделения вернулся со своего променада, его сестрица успела не только очаровать трех командиров, но и показать свое мастерство и получить работу в отряде.  
Пока опешивший кумичо хлопал глазами, бессильно открывая и закрывая рот, Кондо-кёкучо38 доходчиво объяснил ему, что девушка пришла просить защиты, поскольку Нагакура силком выдает ее замуж за человека, который, как она подозревает, будет жестоко с ней обращаться. Шинпачи ухмыльнулся во весь рот и ответил, что хотел бы видеть того отчаянного парня, который сделает хотя бы попытку жестокого обращения с его сестрицей, но Кондо возразил, что Нагакура, как любящий старший брат, в первую очередь сам не должен быть таким жестоким по отношению к несчастной юной девице. Шинпачи только макушку почесал, представляя, какой спектакль разыграла перед командирами его мерзавка-сестричка, раз Кондо от нее в таком восторге. Сам он готов был задушить ее собственными руками - мало того, сорвала свадьбу и нанесла обиду дому Асано, что теперь ему вовек с ними не рассчитаться, так она еще и сюда притащилась! Но оттого, что капитан второго подразделения услышал дальше, у него едва родимчик не приключился.  
Оказывается, командиры рассмотрели сложившиеся тяжелые жизненные обстоятельства девушки, а так же тот факт, что она родная сестра Нагакуры, о которой они все премного наслышаны, поэтому ей позволено остаться при отряде. Непонятно, с чего вдруг неслыханно подобревшие Кондо, Хиджиката и Саннан единогласно постановили, что оставаться в Эдо без защиты столь юной и одинокой особе просто опасно, особенно если принять во внимание возможность преследования со стороны семьи Асано. К тому же, старшие офицеры имели удовольствие убедиться в том, что боевые навыки девицы вполне соответствуют высокой планке отряда, так что с этого дня она находится под защитой Шинсенгуми, и не как приживалка или кухарка-прачка, а в качестве штатного сотрудника. Причем, чтобы никаких двусмысленных ситуаций и кривотолков, способных испортить ее репутацию, не приключилось, нового бойца определили во второй отряд под командование и присмотр старшего брата.  
Вот тут-то Нагакуру чуть удар и не хватил.  
Шинпачи обернулся к Хиджикате, как к последней инстанции - суровый замком-то уж никак не мог согласиться на такое безумие. Однако они-фукучо, славившийся своим неуемным вниманием к слабому полу, неожиданно встал на сторону Кондо и сказал, что ничего ужасного и неправильного он в сложившейся ситуации не видит, и поскольку их дело защищать мирных жителей от беззакония и несправедливости, молодая девушка, нуждающаяся в защите, как никто другой имеет право на их помощь. Да и, собственно, присутствие дамы в их рядах благотворно повлияет на поведение и дисциплину в отряде. Во всяком случае, большинству офицеров придется прекратить безобразия, подтянуться, привести себя в порядок, следить за поведением и речью, а так же улучшать свои боевые навыки, чтобы не позориться перед бойцом женского пола.  
Нагакура, с досады дернув себя за непослушно торчащие вихры, направился к Саннан-сану. Начштаба, командир разведки и предводитель Корпуса Расецу39, некогда благовоспитанный и мягкий, а после того, как самым первым из комсостава добровольно решил испробовать на себе очимидзу и превратился в демона, ставший откровенно опасным, за обманчиво доброжелательной улыбкой скрывавший свою новую демоническую сущность, точно не мог согласиться с подобной затеей. Однако Шинпачи издали увидел его, крайне редко появляющегося в дневное время на улице, склонившегося с высоты своего немалого роста и умилительно щурившего глаза за стеклами очков от удовольствия, извлекаемого из беседы с его невозможной сестрицей, которая, взяв его под руку, что-то ему увлеченно щебетала, прогуливаясь с этим злым гением по саду внутреннего дворика.  
Выругавшись про себя и поняв, что сопротивление бесполезно, он позвал сестру и распахнул объятия.  
Кошмарная девчонка, увидев его, радостно бросилась ему на шею, и он, крепко обняв ее, похлопал по плечу и сказал:  
\- Ну, добро пожаловать в Шинсенгуми, сестренка!  
Спустя полчаса, после чуть не доведшего капитана Нагакуру до кровоизлияния в мозг события, с патрулей стали подтягиваться остальные подразделения. Следом за восьмым, под командованием Тодо Хейске, в ворота ввалилось десятое, возглавляемое Харадой Саноске.  
Здоровенный Харада, возвышавшийся над своими бойцами на голову, лениво вышагивал вразвалочку, голубое форменное хаори с белыми треугольниками развевалось на ветру, открывая обнаженный крепкий торс, едва прикрытый снизу красной обмоткой, а сверху чисто номинальной куцей курточкой. Положив огромное копье на плечищи коромыслом и небрежно повесив на него кисти рук, Саноске нагло пер, как британский броненосец в водах Кагосимы40. Длинные волосы с красноватым отливом были как всегда собраны в хвост кое-как, словно он расчесывался пятерней, хотя, скорее всего, так и было, и кумичо десятого подразделения с трехдневной щетиной на морде и ухмылкой в пол-лица являл образец абсолютно довольного собою человека. Дамы из ближайших борделей, где имел обыкновение проводить свой насыщенный досуг Харада, говорили, что он обладает лицом Хейке, и это крылатое выражение означало, что он был всегда небрит и растрепан, но на удивление выглядел от этого еще более привлекательным.  
Распустив рядовых на отдых, копейщик остановился у входа в здание поболтать с Хейске и обменяться новостями, собранными во время патрулирования. Через некоторое время к ним присоединился Окита Соджи.  
\- Слышали новость? Из Эдо приехала сестра Нагакуры, - сообщил он.  
\- Да ладно? - удивился Харада. - Шинпачи ведь как раз собирался завтра отправиться туда на ее свадьбу.  
\- Не будет никакой свадьбы - бешеная сестрица Шинпачи-куна сбежала от жениха. Думается мне, тот парень действительно редкостный неудачник, раз его так позорно бросили, - ответил довольный произведенным эффектом Окита.  
\- Ух ты! Хоть увидим, наконец, это удивительное создание, о котором столько слышали! - радостно воскликнул Тодо.  
\- У тебя теперь будет возможность лицезреть ее хоть каждый день - командиры приняли ее в Шинсенгуми и определили во второй отряд к брату, - огорошил капитанов еще более невероятной новостью Соджи, наслаждаясь видом вытянувшихся физиономий товарищей.  
\- Врешь! - с восторгом хлопнул себя по ляжке Хейске.  
\- Не вру!  
\- Ну и как сестрица? Ты ее видел? Хороша ли собой? - поинтересовался Харада, подобравшись, как хищник, почуявший очень привлекательную дичь практически у себя под носом.  
\- Кто про что, а вшивый все про сэнто41! - рассмеялся Окита. - Ты о чем-нибудь еще думать можешь? Смотри, как бы Нагакура тебе шею не свернул, ты же знаешь, как он ее обожает. К тому же, советую тебе припомнить ее последнее письмо брату с угрозой отыметь своего жениха рукоятью от бисенто.  
\- Ну я-то не такой идиот, как ее жених! Я же не буду разводить с ней беседы о живописи и правильно подобранных цветах одежды! - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Харада.  
\- Еще бы! Если бы ты хоть что-то понимал и в том, и в другом! - уже откровенно глумился Соджи.  
\- Зато я четко понимаю, что женщинам нужно, чтобы сделать их счастливыми! - парировал Саноске, но язву Окиту было так просто не провести;  
\- Знаешь, дружище, открою тебе тайну, если ты об этом еще не догадываешься - в этом деле размер не имеет значения, важно уметь этим размером правильно пользоваться!  
\- Ага! Поучи отца ебаться! - фыркнул Харада. - Я всего лишь имел в виду, что молодым девушкам нравятся веселые и не занудные парни, способные их защитить, а ты все опошлил. И кто же из нас двоих не способен думать ни о чем другом?  
\- Ну ты все равно слюни-то подбери. Похоже, на нее уже и замком, и начштаба глаз положили, да и сам Кондо-сан ходит грудь колесом, - хихикнул Окита.  
\- Ну, замком-то понятно, он до женщин большой охотник, но начштаба?! Этот хладнокровный хабу42? Врешь! - изумился Харада.  
\- Не вру! - продолжал веселиться Окита.  
\- Ну и плевать. Мы не ищем легких путей! Отбить девушку у замкома, а тем более у начштаба дело принципа! - браво отшутился Саноске.  
\- Ну, вот и закончилась спокойная жизнь, - шутливо припечатал себя по лицу ладонью Хейске.  
\- Хей! - раздался сзади громовой голос Нагакуры, и мощная длань дружески треснула Хараду промеж лопаток так, что бедняга покачнулся и закашлялся.  
Харада развернулся с воплем:  
\- Ты оху… - но тут же заткнулся и закашлялся еще больше, уставившись на стоящую рядом с другом девушку.  
\- Правильно, следи за языком, - ухмыльнулся Шинпачи. - Замком сказал, будет лично бдеть за соблюдением приличий. Теперь нам тут никакого продыху не будет - господа офицеры, с нами дама. Ну вот, знакомьтесь, та самая невозможная младшая сестра.  
Пока Харада хлопал глазами и молчал, Хейске радостно приветствовал девушку, а Окита, присмотревшись, воскликнул:  
\- Ба! Вот это встреча! Глазам не верю! Мелкая! Ты до сих пор черенком от метлы дерешься?  
\- Нет, девочка выросла, и игрушки у меня теперь взрослые! - рассмеялась сестра Нагакуры, узнав Соджи и тепло приветствуя старого знакомца.  
\- Шинори? - удивленно выдавил из себя Харада, разглядывая девушку. - Не может быть!  
Все те же синие глаза, только взгляд более уверенный, насмешливый. Та же родинка на скуле, и те же губки бантиком, улыбающиеся светлой открытой улыбкой. Только теперь из маленькой хрупкой фарфоровой куколки она превратилась в изящную статуэтку, и даже чуть приспущенный, и оттого облегающий бедра пояс хакама43 и оби44 поверх него, визуально занизивший линию талии, не портили фигуру, а за достаточно свободным косоде угадывалась восхитительная грудь - не слишком маленькая, но пропорциональная всему вытянувшемуся телу, приобретшему женственные очертания. Поймав себя на том, что бесстыдно пялится на грудь девушки, Харада поднял взгляд.  
Все это время, что Саноске был знаком с Шинпачи, у него не шел из головы вопрос, кого приятель ему так напоминает - улыбкой, чертами лица, а главное, ярко-синими глазами. Ну надо же, как судьба может повернуть!  
Девушка, наконец, перевела на него взгляд, в глазах ее промелькнуло узнавание, и она радостно воскликнула:  
\- Харада, неужели ты? Ничего себе, какой ты стал!  
\- Какой? - улыбнулся копейщик.  
\- Здоровый! Ты и тогда был высоким, а сейчас просто великан!  
\- Так! Кажется, я один тут чего-то недопонимаю! - громко встрял в разговор Нагакура. - Вы что, знакомы?  
\- Представь себе! - довольно ухмыльнулся Окита и вкратце рассказал, как состоялось их знакомство.  
Харада, красный как рак, под цвет своих волос, пытался заставить Окиту заткнуться, но тому словно шлея под хвост попала, и он с удовольствием в красках расписал, как товарищ получил по яйцам коленкой, как потом совершал неудачное сеппуку, и как в итоге Шинори выхаживала своего непутевого защитника.  
\- Так вот, значит, из-за чего ты пытался самоубиться! А то все хвастался шрамом да своим геройским сеппуку, а из-за чего все случилось, молчал! - рассмеялся Нагакура.  
\- Гады! - не выдержал и тоже захохотал кумичо десятого подразделения.  
\- Ладно, пойдемте ужинать, - хихикая, позвал всех Хейске.  
\- Да, предлагаю сегодня податься в Шимабару, отметить встречу и пополнение наших рядов, - Нагакура пальцами обхватил сзади тонкую сестрину шею, как полудохлого гусенка. - Пойдем всем комсоставом, заодно представлю сестру капитанам и сразу объясню, что тому, кто посмеет в ее сторону хотя бы вздохнуть, придется иметь дело со мной или с рукоятью от сестриного бисенто.  
Капитаны снова громогласно заржали и направились в дом.  
Вечером весь комсостав за исключением Кондо-сана, Саннан-сана и Иноэ-сана оживленно собирался у входа в жилые помещения. Капитаны, отмытые, гладко выбритые, причесанные и чисто одетые, представляли собой небывалое зрелище. Они оглядывали друг друга, смущенно подшучивали, сами же становясь предметом таких же шуточек, и старались не только следить за языком, но и выглядеть достойно. Присутствие дамы воодушевляло их на подвиги, а привести в порядок внешний вид, разговаривать и вести себя прилично для суровых и простых вояк, большинство из которых были выходцами из крестьянских и обнищавших самурайских семей низшего положения, было воистину сродни подвигу.  
Последним к месту сбора изволил явиться Хиджиката-сан в щеголеватом лиловом косоде, наутюженных хакама, новых дзори, с идеально убранными в хвост волосами и благоухающий какими-то благовониями. Отпускать шуточки в адрес они-фукучо капитаны не решились, хотя ужасно хотелось.  
Впрочем, в Шимабаре неуемное внимание мужчин к сестре Нагакуры, оказавшейся совсем молоденькой пигалицей в мужской одежде, отвлекли на себя изысканные красавицы тайю45, коих по случаю прихода такой большой компании явилось аж пятеро, и Шинори, довольная этим, спокойно сидела между братом и Харадой, уплетая диковинные деликатесы, которые не могла позволить себе дома в силу стесненного финансового положения.  
За общим шумом в большой комнате в их уголке образовалась уютная компания, состоящая из самих Шинпачи, Шинори и Саноске, а так же Хейске и Сайто Хаджиме. Правда последний, от природы молчаливый и не слишком общительный, больше пил и застенчиво улыбался, а пить он умел так, что о нем слагали легенды. Всякий раз, когда случалась сражаться после посиделок за саке, Сайто, пивший больше всех, всегда оказывался самым трезвым, и, благодаря ему и его мечу противников становилось на несколько человек меньше.  
Сейчас одна из тайю, подливавшая саке их группке и хорошо знакомая со способностями Сайто-сана, лишь с неприкрытым изумлением смотрела на странную девушку в мужской одежде, которая пила наравне с мужчинами, и, пожалуй, разве что не догоняла капитана третьего отряда, причем признаков опьянения у нее заметно не было.  
\- Харада, ты не мечи так быстро, все равно за ней не угонишься, - хохотнул Нагакура, глядя на друга, следом за Шинори опрокидывающего очередную чашечку. - Мы с сестрицей хоть и не получили от нашего папаши, упокойся с миром прах его, никаких средств к существованию и полезных знакомств и протекций, но все же именно ему мы обязаны нашей фамильной особенностью пить как не в себя. Не вздумай упиться, свалиться и опозорить честь Шинсенгуми перед этой девчонкой!  
\- За собой следи! - буркнул Саноске и подумал, что, похоже, действительно пора проветриться.  
Он аккуратно пробрался между товарищами на балкон, опоясывающий здание по всему второму этажу, и уселся на дощатый пол, подставляя разгоряченное лицо ночному ветерку. Через некоторое время он услышал мягкие шаги босых ног, и рядом с ним на пол опустилась Шинори.  
\- Что, достали тебя эти оболтусы? - спросил с добродушной улыбкой Харада.  
\- Душно, - пожала она плечами, и так же запрокинула голову, вытянув шею, прикрыв глаза и ловя кожей лица ветерок.  
Харада без зазрения совести воспользовался случаем рассмотреть девушку.  
В лунном свете и бликах огней из комнат, где отдыхали разношерстные гости, ее лицо показалось ему таким же юным, как он увидел впервые. Казалось, будто этих лет и не было вовсе.  
Шинори почувствовала его пристальный взгляд, ресницы ее затрепетали, но она не торопилась открывать глаза. Саноске стало интересно, ей безразлично его бессовестное разглядывание, или она наслаждается им?  
Харада, известный на весь отряд бабник, был тертым калачом, и все кокетливые и жеманные приемчики соблазнения, коими пользовались молодые красавицы, он давно изучил. И чаще неприкрытая хитрость искусительниц его лишь забавляла. В таких случаях он думал: «Пусть себе жеманится, главное, чтобы в постели так же старалась». Вот и сейчас его разбирало любопытство - неужели та милая, смелая и серьезная принцесса превратилась в обычную кокетку? Попробовать зацепить что ли? Или Нагакура по шее даст? А еще, пожалуй, интересно, она сразу согласится, или поломается для приличия?  
Шинори вдруг резким хищным движением опустила голову и распахнула свои пронзительно-синие глаза, с насмешкой уставившись на Хараду, даже вздрогнувшего от неожиданности. Именно таким взглядом ожгла его маленькая химе, когда он пугал ее привязыванием к дереву, только сейчас этот взгляд был более уверенный, даже малейшего оттенка страха нет, лишь сумасшедшинка на дне зрачка бьется язвительно: «А ну-ка, попробуй!»  
\- Что, просчитываешь с какой попытки тебе обломится? - ехидно прозвучавший голос заставил Хараду опешить, но он тут же рассмеялся - ничего не поделаешь, один-ноль в пользу «ёкайского отродья».  
Копейщик умел признавать поражение.  
Выходит, она все это время не кокетливо дразнила, а следила за его похотливым взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц, и влет просчитала все его мысли. Так что это как раз он выглядел дураком.  
\- Нет, просто смотрю на тебя и думаю, что ты и вправду стала красавицей и умницей, - отшутился Харада.  
\- Только вот с обещанным воспитанием несколько подкачала, - рассмеялась в ответ Шинори.  
\- Значит, у меня больше шансов, что ты посмотришь в мою сторону, - продолжал улыбаться Харада.  
\- Да ты вообще грозился на мне жениться, так что чего уж теперь по сторонам-то смотреть! - вздернула красивой дугой одну бровь Шинори.  
Изменилась, сильно изменилась… Красивая, уверенная в себе, ни во что не ставящая признанные авторитеты, если они для нее самой авторитетами не являются. Насмешливая, но будто нарывается, провоцирует, знает, что заставит играть по своим правилам, и ведь выиграет. Прав Нагакура - настоящая шикоме.  
Шинори, прищурив глаза, весело смотрела на него в упор, нисколько не смущаясь под прямым взглядом мужчины, который одними своими глазами умел вести тайную беседу и соблазнять, добиваясь желаемого. Но на сестрицу его лучшего друга, похоже, взгляды его не действовали. Наоборот, она преспокойно продолжила, заставляя Хараду самого едва ли не смущаться от такой прямолинейности и ничем не замаскированной насмешки:  
\- Я, может, тебе поверила и всю жизнь только и ждала, что ты найдешь меня и женишься! Видишь вот, даже за другого не пошла, сбежала, а то вдруг ты придешь, а я уже замужем!  
\- А я и не отказываюсь! - поддержал игру кумичо. – Только, мне кажется, я все еще недостаточно хорош для такой девушки.  
\- А это уж позволь мне решать, кто для меня хорош, а кто нет, - глаза Шинори искрились от смеха.  
\- Да я хоть сейчас! Только разве такой парень, как я, сможет сделать тебя счастливой? Я простой вояка, каждый день ухожу в патруль и не могу быть уверенным в том, что вернусь обратно живым. Мне даже привести тебя некуда!  
\- Ой, ой! - все так же весело улыбаясь, покачала головой Шинори, а голос ее был пропитан ехидной насмешкой насквозь. - Давай теперь, отнекивайся, придумывай оправдания! Скажи честно - передумал на мне жениться! Вот и верь вам, мужикам!  
Харада, никогда не терявшийся в общении с дамами, вдруг как-то незаметно для себя перестал понимать, дурачится ли девчонка, или и вправду помнила его шутливое обещание все эти годы.  
\- А если не передумал? - Саноске решил так же играть на грани. - Может, я тоже тебя все эти годы ждал, а как узнал, что ты замуж выходишь, чуть не помер с досады? Думаю, вот тебе и раз - обещала за меня замуж пойти, а сама забыла обо мне!  
\- Ой ли? Да ты знать не знал, что сестра Шинпачи именно я, - хихикала Шинори. - К тому же, я тебе ничего не обещала!  
Ну ничего ее не смущало, ничего не брало - все так же смотрела прямо в глаза и улыбалась, словно получала удовольствие от игры, и в насмешливом взгляде плясали бесенята. На каждое слово - два, на каждую двусмысленную шутку - такую же в ответ. То, как Харада вел себя с ней, было больше похоже на флирт, но для молодой девушки такое поведение было очень смелым.  
Харада, распаляясь от ее провокационных взглядов и фраз, в какой-то момент даже забыл, что перед ним сидит сестра его друга. И слова сорвались с его губ прежде, чем он успел подумать о последствиях:  
\- Послушай… Давай удерем отсюда?  
Однако Шинори расхохоталась и хлопнула его по плечу:  
\- Да, с чувством юмора у тебя по-прежнему беда. Расслабься, Харада-кун!  
Два-ноль. С некоторой досадой - знал ведь, что дурачится девка, а все равно повелся, неисправимый повеса - Саноске покачал головой и рассмеялся:  
\- Да, ты точно такая, как твой брат тебя и описывал.  
\- Могу себе представить, какими словами, - пожала плечами Шинори и улыбнулась, как ни в чем не бывало, потом чуть наклонилась к нему и поманила пальцем.  
Парень тоже приблизился к ней, и девушка доверительно проговорила ему почти на ухо:  
\- Только даже его самые язвительные эпитеты не смогут описать меня в полной мере. Поэтому, если хочешь, чтобы у нас с тобой сложились теплые и крепкие отношения, не смотри на меня вот так, как пару минут назад. Принимай меня как брата, понял?  
Она не спеша отстранилась, поднялась с пола и, будто разговора вовсе не было, дружелюбно спросила, коснувшись его плеча:  
\- Пошли, выпьем?  
Харада тогда почему-то даже не обиделся - решил, что молодой девчонке среди вояк именно так и нужно себя поставить, чтобы не было проблем.  
А совсем немного времени спустя он настолько привык к ее присутствию, что даже не представлял, что ее тут раньше не было.  
Шинори легко влилась в отряд и как-то органично сошлась со всеми капитанами и ребятами второго подразделения. Поначалу рядовые косо смотрели на нее, подозревая, что ее братец, их командир, по причине родственных уз будет ее баловать и позволять то, что обычно не позволялось простым солдатам, однако, Шинори тренировалась и ходила в патруль наравне со всеми, и единственной поблажкой ей, как женщине, была отдельная комната, как у офицеров. Ее открытость и доброжелательность, легкость характера, веселый нрав и по-мальчишески бесшабашная смелость - все те качества, которыми обладал ее брат, за что его, собственно, и уважали товарищи и любили подчиненные - нравились всем: с ней было легко общаться и спокойно служить - она была ненавязчивой и надежной. К тому же, все уже были настолько наслышаны о ней от Нагакуры, что воспринимали ее так, будто сто лет с ней знакомы. Правда, паре ребят - Тани Санджуро и Такеде Канрюсаю, попытавшимся на первых порах по накатанной схеме заполучить Шинори в качестве любовницы - быстро дали подробные разъяснения, куда и с какой скоростью им идти. Впрочем, даже после этого Шинори умудрилась с ними подружиться, а с Хейске стали вообще не разлей вода. Даже старшие офицеры нашли, что она нисколько не мешает в отряде, скорее наоборот.


	3. Chapter 3

В один из обычных патрулей второе подразделение Нагакуры и десятое подразделение Харады встретились на перекрестке и остановились отдохнуть и переброситься парой слов. Двое рядовых второго, пока командиры обменивались новостями, попросили разрешения отлучиться в чайную на углу перекрестка, чтобы напиться воды, и с ними собралась и Шинори, привлеченная красиво уложенными на витрине сладкими данго46. Шинпачи дал согласие, и трое бойцов в форменных голубых хаори скрылись за занавесом у входа в заведение. Буквально через пару минут из чайной раздались крики, грохот и звон клинков. Нагакура и Харада, переглянувшись, вместе со своими людьми бросились внутрь, толкаясь в узком проеме и сорвав занавес с иероглифами, означавшими название.   
К тому моменту уже все было кончено. Один из рядовых второго подразделения лежал на полу, его тело было развалено мощным мастерским ударом от ключицы до пупка. Другой, все еще в пылу схватки, резко оглядывался по сторонам в ожидании нападения, держа окровавленную катану наизготовку, у его ног лежали два мертвых ронина - располосованный наискось восходящим движением от паха до горла и заколотый в сердце. Чуть дальше, прижавшись спиной к стене и опустив руки с бисенто, упершимся в пол лезвием, с которого натекла лужица крови, стояла Шинори, смотря на трех поверженных противников, лежащих перед ней. Тело одного, обезглавленное, заливало кровью пол, голова его, откатившаяся в сторону, уставилась мертвыми глазами на ворвавшихся бойцов Шинсенгуми. Второй тоже потерял голову, увидев сестрицу Нагакуру, но не окончательно - она все еще держалась на нескольких мышечных волокнах и куске кожи. Третий, с обрубленными по колено ногами и по плечо правой рукой, корчился на полу и ревел раненым волом, изрыгая проклятья.  
Нагакура, бросив взгляд на сестру и убедившись, что она цела, поинтересовался, что произошло. Вопрос повис в воздухе.   
Пока Нагакура пытался выяснить обстоятельства у расслабившегося, наконец, рядового, а потом допросить испускающего дух раненого ронина, Харада пригляделся к Шинори пристальнее. Она стояла вроде бы спокойно, и на лице ее не было ни одной эмоции. Но она стояла… и стояла… и продолжала все тем же остановившимся взглядом смотреть перед собой, не сделав ни одного движения, не произнеся ни одного слова. Кумичо десятого решил, что тут явно что-то не так. Может, она ранена? Сразу не определишь - на ногах вроде держится, ран тоже не видно, но одежда в крови, и тут в полумраке чайной было не понять, в своей или чужой.   
Обойдя Нагакуру, сидящего на корточках перед обезноженным ронином и споткнувшись об одну из отрубленных ног, он подошел к Шинори.  
\- Эй? - заглянул он ей в лицо с высоты своего роста. - Ты как? Не ранена?  
Он положил ей руку на плечо, Шинори вздрогнула, медленно подняла на него остекленевшие глаза, затем, уронив бисенто, схватилась за горло, согнулась, прошла немного, пошатываясь и держась рукой за стену, и ее вырвало.   
\- Шинори? - встревожился Харада, шагнув к ней и протягивая руку, чтобы поддержать ее мотающееся и едва стоящее на ногах тело, но она между приступами хрипло рявкнула:  
\- Не подходи ко мне!  
Рвало ее мучительно и долго, пустыми спазмами, ломающими трахею, и Харада стоял все это время, не зная, что ему делать.   
Он смотрел на то, как ходят ходуном ее острые лопатки, но в то же время внимательно слушал, как Нагакура допрашивал раненого.   
Причиной стычки стало недоразумение, неожиданно обернувшееся сражением между случайно, без всякой задней мысли, зашедшими за водой и данго тремя рядовыми Шинсенгуми, и тайно встретившимися там людьми Чошу. Естественно, когда последние увидели входящих самураев в известных на весь Киото форменных голубых хаори, они решили, что про их сходку узнали, и Волки Мибу47 пришли именно по их душу. Мятежники запаниковали и первые атаковали ничего не подозревающих и неготовых к нападению бойцов второго подразделения, и рядовой Икитеру принял удар, что стоило ему жизни. Дальше рядовые Мацумори и Нагакура быстро сориентировались и уложили всех пятерых. Мацумори приемом йайдо48 первым же движением вытаскиваемого из ножен меча убил одного, а потом справился и со вторым. Судя по его рассказу - из того, что он успел заметить - сестра Нагакуры одним ударом бисенто снесла сразу обе головы самураев, одновременно набросившихся на нее, а дальше подрубила на обратном движении ноги третьего и случайно - видимо с перепугу - руку с катаной, когда упавший попытался до нее дотянуться с пола. Более опытный Мацумори только успел ей крикнуть, чтобы она его не добивала, потому что необходимо было выяснить, кто они и по какой причине напали.  
К тому моменту, как Шинпачи вытряс из умирающего все, что нужно, и добил, чтобы тот не мучился, Шинори, наконец, отпустило, и она, все так же держась рукой за стену, приняла более-менее вертикальное положение.  
\- Красавица, принеси воды, да побольше! - крикнул Саноске высунувшей из-за внутреннего занавеса личико молоденькой девушке-прислужнице.   
Следом за ней показался и хозяин чайной, который предпочел переждать все во внутреннем помещении, подглядывая в щель между занавесом и стеной.  
\- Шинпачи, вон того допроси-ка, - кивнул он подбородком на мгновенно скрывшегося за полотнищем старика. - Он явно с этими ребятами завязан.  
Прислужница принесла воду и полотенце, подала девушке и помогла умыться.   
Потом Шинори долго пила воду, держа ковшик трясущимися руками и едва не расплескивая ее, и, наконец, сделала знак прислужнице оставить ее.   
Харада смотрел, как ее тонкое тело подрагивает крупной дрожью. Шинори старалась взять себя в руки, но у нее пока это не очень хорошо получалось. Саноске снова приблизился к ней, осторожно, поднял ее лицо за подбородок, заглянул в абсолютно сухие расширенные глаза и тихо спросил:  
\- Первый раз, да?  
Она кивнула, и тут ее прорвало - губы некрасиво искривились, подбородок задрожал так, что зубы застучали друг о дружку, слезы хлынули из глаз, и ее всю затрясло.   
\- Ну, тише, тише! Уже все, все кончилось! - обнял и прижал ее к себе Харада. - Главное, что ты все сделала правильно, не растерялась, не подставилась, сработала четко! Настоящий боец!  
Шинори будто не слышала его. Внутри ее груди зарождалась какая-то тонкая вибрация, будто нарастающий крик, готовый вот-вот окрепнуть и вырваться диким воплем.  
В полумраке чайной терпко воняло кровью, и пока Нагакура разбирался с хозяином заведения, а ребята с трупами людей Чошу, Харада легко подхватил девчонку как куклу под бедра одной рукой, вынес на улицу, на солнце и свежий воздух, и усадил на скамью у входа, присев перед ней на корточки.  
\- Шинори! Ты меня слышишь? - пытался он привести ее в себя, но та лишь тряслась, глядя впереди себя ничего не видящими глазами, слезы все так же катились по щекам, зубы стучали, и ее накрыла форменная истерика.  
Харада взял ее руки в свои, но она вырвала их, трясущимися губами нервно начав бормотать, пока ее голос постепенно не перешел почти в крик:  
\- Я в порядке, я в порядке, не трогай меня, слышишь, не трогай!  
И тогда Саноске стремительно подался к ней, схватил за плечи, крепко, что не вырваться, и поцеловал прямо в губы. Шинори замерла, мгновенно перестав трястись, глаза ее изумленно расширились, взгляд заметался, затем сфокусировался, обрел, наконец, осмысленное выражение, и девушка оторопело уставилась в желтые глаза Харады, находящиеся настолько близко, что даже страшно стало.   
Поняв, что Шинори обмякла в его ручищах и пришла в себя, а истерика столь эффективным методом была задавлена на корню, Харада неторопливо продолжил целовать девушку, а затем мягко завершил поцелуй несколькими нежными прикосновениями губ к губам, и отстранился, глядя на нее с улыбкой.  
\- Ч-что это было? - в прострации спросила Шинори.  
\- Я не знаю другого более действенного способа заставить девушку прекратить плакать, - пожал плечами Саноске с самой невинной улыбкой, на какую только был способен.   
\- Ну ты даешь! - только и смогла выговорить Шинори.  
\- В смысле, я охренительно умею целоваться? - расплылся в улыбке Саноске.  
\- В смысле, ты охренительный нахал! - ответила Шинори, но потом неуверенно улыбнулась и прошептала:  
\- Спасибо, Харада! Мне всегда казалось, что я была морально готова к тому, что рано или поздно человеку, научившемуся обращаться с оружием, придется его использовать. Но одно дело учебный поединок или отражение нападения, когда ты стремишься не убить, а скорее отпугнуть, и другое дело настоящее убийство - это слишком… слишком сильно различается… Я думала, я была готова к этому, а оказалось, что совсем нет…   
Харада поднялся с корточек и присел с ней рядом на скамью:  
\- На самом деле ты молодец. Я знаю, убивать не так легко, как кажется, особенно в первый раз. Я сам, когда впервые сделал это, чуть не обосрался, но блевал я точно дальше, чем видел. Но, раз уж ты выбираешь этот путь, тебе придется привыкнуть. И ты привыкнешь. Главное, что ты действительно вела себя четко и правильно. Умница. Твой брат может гордиться тобой.  
\- Спасибо! - снова поблагодарила его Шинори, вздохнула и как-то естественно, будто старый добрый друг, привалилась к нему и положила голову на плечо.   
Харада улыбнулся уголком рта, и прижался щекой к ее макушке. Они посидели так несколько минут, и Шинори встряхнулась, собралась и решительно поднялась с лавки:  
\- Мне нужно забрать и вытереть бисенто, и найти от него ножны - в тот момент я не помню, куда их отбросила.  
\- Хочешь, посиди здесь, чтобы снова всего этого не видеть, а я сам найду и принесу, - предложил Харада, тоже вставая со скамьи.  
Шинори помотала головой и твердо ответила:  
\- Мне нужно это сделать самой. На клинке кровь моих первых побежденных врагов. Я должна к этому привыкнуть.  
Вечером в штаб-квартире был длительный разбор произошедшего - выяснилось, что люди, на которых напоролись трое рядовых второго подразделения, давно были в разработке, и через них начальник разведки Саннан-сан планировал поймать в сети более крупную рыбу. Из-за случайности была завалена работа нескольких месяцев, однако винить тут некого - глупцы из Чошу были виноваты сами: если бы они тихо продолжили сидеть и цедить свой чай, бойцы Шинсенгуми бы даже не обратили на них внимания и ушли, а так пятеро самураев сами напоролись и получили, что хотели.   
Шинори расстроилась, что вместе с двумя товарищами стала причиной провала работы разведотряда, ей было неловко перед Ямазаки и Шимадой, а еще больше перед вежливым, тактичным и умеющим держать себя в руках, чтобы не подать виду, как он раздосадован, Саннан-саном и красивым, утонченно-язвительным замкомом. И ужасно стыдно за свое поведение потом, после боя. Но даже за это проявление слабости никто не перестал уважать Шинори и считать ее слабаком - каждый из них когда-то убивал впервые, просто мужчинам, с младых ногтей встававшим на воинский путь, это испытание посылалось в более раннем возрасте, и к ее годам они уже привыкали к этому, как к неизбежному. И ни один из солдат, зарубив своего первого противника насмерть, не стал бы врать и хвастаться, что не испытал при этом ничего, кроме радости и гордости. Что уж говорить о девушке, руки которой обагрились кровью врага впервые. Главное, что вела она себя в сражении грамотно, не растерялась и не испугалась, а что уж было потом - так у всех впервые реакция неоднозначная была: кто блевал, кто обмочился, кто плакал, кто заикался, кто клялся, что больше никогда не поднимет меч на человека.   
После этой стычки Шинори стали уважать еще больше и окончательно приняли за свою. Ну а дальше, как говорится, лиха беда начало - проходит время, два-три подобных случая, и убийство уже не кажется чем-то страшным, а потом и вовсе становится твоей работой. Главное, не потерять в этом себя, свое достоинство и честь, когда убийство начинает совершаться ради убийства, а не по необходимости.  
А примерно через полгода после этого происшествия Нагакуре Шинпачи пришлось опять испытать потрясение, когда тремя командирами было принято решение поручить его сестре возглавить седьмое подразделение, недавно оставшееся без капитана. До последнего времени кумичо седьмого был злосчастный приятель детства и последний сенсей Харады - Тани Санджуро, слишком уж увлекшийся развлечениями и манкировавший своими прямыми обязанностями, доставляя всему комсоставу массу неприятностей. Устав от его безобразий, командиры разрешили ему по Кодексу Шинсенгуми совершить сеппуку, причем очень настоятельно разрешили, а когда тот отказался, Сайто по приказу командования вызвал его на поединок и убил так быстро, что Тани даже не успел схватиться за свое копье.   
Таким образом, седьмое осталось без командира, а, по мнению старших офицеров, молодая итагаки по опыту, мастерству, складу характера и уму вполне была способна занимать офицерское звание, в связи с чем вакантное место кумичо седьмого подразделения было отдано молодой девчонке, что само по себе стало вопиющим прецедентом. К тому же, поскольку Тани был мастером копья, в его отряде были собраны в основном тоже копейщики, и командир, владеющий приблизительно сходным оружием, был здесь предпочтительнее, чем мечник.   
Шинпачи был шокирован до глубины души, но Кондо-сан улыбался и петушился, было видно, что чертова сестрица, как лиса, умудрилась очаровать добродушного командира, и переубеждать кёкучо в опрометчивости его решения Нагакура посчитал бесполезным.   
Шинпачи попробовал воззвать к суровому замкому, но тот лишь пожал плечами и буркнул, что если девчонка не справится и не сумеет подчинить себе подразделение Тани Санджуро, расхлябанное, как и его бывший командир, тогда он сам за шкирку отволочет ее Нагакуре и поручит ему передать Шинори с рук на руки жениху, если тот все еще будет готов принять ее обратно. Скорее всего, фукучо был уверен в том, что она непременно опозорится и не справится, и именно поэтому и подсунул ей разбитной седьмой взвод. Просто он понял, что раз Кондо вдруг неожиданно загорелся идеей взять в качестве боевого офицера сопливую девчонку и таким образом сделать скандальную рекламу Шинсенгуми, спорить с ним было бессмысленно. Потому что, когда у командира в некоторых вопросах начинали по-детски полыхать костры в заднице, взывать к его разуму было бесполезно - тот был упрямым, да к тому же изрядным авантюристом. Поэтому, если эти самые вопросы были не слишком принципиальны, суровый замком и мудрый начштаба предпочитали закрыть глаза и позволить командиру продолжать развлекаться. Как говорил Хиджиката-сан: «Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы оно не вешалось». Возможно, склонный к циничному черному юмору они-фукучо, отдавая седьмое подразделение Шинори, так своеобразно пошутил. А может быть он, как опытный командир, увидел в девчонке нечто такое, чего не видел старший брат, и что давало ему понять, что у Шинори есть все необходимые задатки, и она справится. У нее просто не было выбора, и она не могла не справиться, когда в таком положении нет ни шага назад. Не имела права.   
В первый же день седьмое подразделение, хоть и неплохо относившееся к сестре командира второго, уязвленное тем, что над ними поставили командовать женщину, весьма сплоченно попыталось показать свой характер. Шинори, внутренне сжимаясь от страха, растерянно смотрела, как здоровые лбы, получив команду к построению, лениво собрались и встали в вальяжных позах, демонстрируя свое пренебрежение к такому кумичо. Когда она по-хорошему попыталась поговорить с ними, парни стали отпускать комментарии и шуточки, и Шинори растерялась еще больше. Однако краем глаза она заметила, что на энгаву вышел Хиджиката-сан и прислонился к столбу, сложив на груди руки, издали наблюдая за ее жалкими попытками построить взвод. На его красивых тонких губах блуждала едва заметная и весьма двусмысленная ухмылка, и что выражало его лицо, понять было трудно. Похоже, замкому самому было ужасно любопытно, чем закончится дело, и сумеет ли девчонка добиться результата или позорно отступится.  
Шинори разозлилась. Вычислив в группе солдат главного шутника и зачинщика, явно пользующегося авторитетом среди товарищей, она прищурила глаза, расправила плечи и заорала как пароходный гудок:  
\- Правый фланг, напра-во! Левый фланг, нале-во! Освободить площадку!   
Рядовые, вздрогнув и опешив, поспешно разошлись в стороны, и хотя это было все равно больше похоже на разброд и шатание, пространство перед новым командиром они все же освободили.  
\- Ты! Имя! - рявкнула Шинори и ткнула пальцем в сторону зачинщика.  
\- Ямакава Гинзабуро! - ответил парень, нахально улыбаясь.  
\- Ко мне!  
Ямакава, не слишком торопясь, вышел из строя и подошел к Шинори.  
\- В общем так, друзья мои, - уже спокойно, но жестко проговорила девушка. - Не хотите по-хорошему, попробуем иначе. Ямакава, вызываю тебя на поединок. Если я пропущу хоть один твой удар, я сейчас же иду к Хиджикате-сану и прошу его освободить меня от командования и перевести обратно рядовым в отряд Нагакуры. Но если ты пропустишь хоть один мой удар, левый фланг сейчас же встает на карачки, правый фланг садится на них верхом, и весь взвод скачет вон до того дерева. Обратно фланги меняются позициями, и мне насрать, как вы это будете исполнять. И с этого момента седьмое подразделение выполняет все мои команды беспрекословно. Так что, Ямакава Гиндзабуро, сейчас только от тебя зависит, превратится ли седьмое в кавалерию, или нет. Все по-честному?  
\- Идет! - ухмыльнулся Ямагава и принял стойку с копьем.  
Шинори кивнула и взялась за бисенто с не расчехленным клинком:  
\- К бою!  
Солдаты начали криками подбадривать товарища, и Гиндзабуро бросился в атаку.  
Это было нечестно изначально. Обычный деревенский парень, хоть и научившийся обращаться с копьем, не был ровней инструктору по нагината-дзюцу. К тому же, бывший командир седьмого, Тани Санджуро, последнее время совершенно не уделял внимания тренировкам своих подчиненных, ребята расслабились и потеряли форму. Шинори, легко уйдя от выпада Ямакавы, на развороте ударила его по плечу сверху так, что у того отсохла левая рука, и удерживать копье лишь правой стало трудно, а сражаться им практически невозможно. Вторым ударом, обходя Ямакаву скользящим движением и возвращаясь в положение лицом к лицу, Шинори поддела его длинной рукоятью бисенто под колени сзади, отчего ноги парня подбросило вверх, и он полетел на спину, нелепо откинув в сторону руку с копьем. Пальцы его не удержали древко, и копье отлетело в сторону, пару раз подпрыгнув от земли. Третьим движением девушка прислонила спрятанное в ножнах лезвие к шее распластавшегося в пыли парня.  
Шинори повернулась к притихшим солдатам и спокойно произнесла:  
\- Левый фланг - кони, правый - кавалеристы.   
Это было глупо, но спор есть спор. Рядовые левого фланга встали на четвереньки, а парни с правого, подшучивая над товарищами и сетуя на Ямакаву, что он их обрек на такой позор, уселись верхом на первых, ожидая команды.  
Гиндзабуро, поднявшись с земли, уныло спросил:  
\- Мне куда? В левый или в правый?  
\- О, у тебя будет особая почетная роль - ты будешь конем главнокомандующего! - ехидно ответила Шинори, и когда Ямакава, вздохнув, встал на карачки впереди всех остальных, она уселась на него верхом, вскинула бисенто как знамя и крикнула: - Кавалерия! Рысью марш!  
Слава богу, что остальные подразделения были в патруле, иначе несчастных рядовых седьмого засмеяли бы до того, что тем пришлось бы зарезаться. Но монахи Ниши Хонганджи49, издали глядя на безобразие, качали головами и от души насмехались, впрочем, их насмешек оттуда не было слышно, поскольку аллюр сопровождался хохотом и воплями участников забега. Было похоже, что никто не обиделся, поскольку спор ими был проигран честно.  
Достигнув обозначенного дерева, отряд остановился и стал меняться местами.  
Шинори обратила внимание, что прикинувшийся древесным наростом на опорном столбе Хиджиката-фукучо, прятавшийся в его тени, злорадно ухмыляется, глядя на происходящее непотребство, но не делает ни малейшей попытки остановить его. Рядом с ним уже стоял и Кондо-сан, привлеченный шумом, и, едва сдерживая хохот, давился им в кулак.  
\- А мы менять позицию не будем? - попытался пошутить Гиндзабуро, видя, что Шинори не собирается с него слезать.  
\- Дома с женой будешь позициями меняться! - ответила Шинори и, скомандовав скакать обратно, дала ему шенкеля.  
Пыль над тренировочной площадкой стояла неимоверная, рядовые, потные, грязные и веселые, отряхивались, шутили друг над другом, и говорили, что хоть Ямакава и опозорился на поединке, да еще из-за него всем остальным отдуваться пришлось, так ему и повезло больше всех - мало того, что вез на себе самого кумичо, так еще и Шинори весом была значительно легче крепких деревенских парней из отряда.  
\- Кремень-женщина! – проговорил один из солдат.  
\- Она еще более сумасшедшая, чем остальные капитаны! – с уважением произнес другой.  
\- На таких Шинсенгуми и держится, иначе ничего бы не добились, - пожал плечами Гиндзабуро, украдкой бросив восхищенный взгляд на капитана.  
Шинори, обернувшись, заметила, что Хиджиката и Кондо, досмотрев представление до конца и ни одного осуждающего слова или взгляда не бросив, спокойно удалились работать дальше.  
С этого дня седьмое подразделение нового командира признало, и она уважительно стала именоваться с их легкой руки Мамуши-Годзен50. Имя это пришлось Шинори по душе своим двойным смыслом - оно как нельзя лучше отражало и ее боевые качества, и характер.  
Между тем, девушка стала неотделимой частью и устоявшейся компании в лице Харады, старшего брата и Хейске, будто тут и была всегда, такая же веселая, легкая и бесшабашная, как и Шинпачи. Она принимала участие во всех их развлечениях, дурацких розыгрышах и игрищах великовозрастных балбесов, иногда выдавая такие идеи, до которых Харада с Нагакурой бы не додумались. Шинори удирала с ними в самоволку, пила наравне с друзьями, и если уж случалось так, что ее приятели вынуждены были вступить в драку с другими, не в меру агрессивными гостями, она врывалась в потасовку, так же как и Хейске - с радостным задором и восторгом от хорошей свалки. Однако в то же время она всегда знала, когда вовремя остановиться и утащить ребят домой, чтобы не было неприятностей, а если уж приятели оставались с тайю, она уходила в штаб-квартиру и прикрывала их отсутствие, как могла.  
Ее верные товарищи, Тодо, Харада и старший братец, души в ней не чаяли, но почему-то их любовь выражалась иногда несколько странным образом - обычно так маленькие мальчишки дергают за хвостики понравившихся девочек и запускают им в волосы жуков, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.   
Однажды, перед утренним сбором на патруль, Шинори обнаружила в углу комнаты вместо своего бисенто аккуратно прислоненную к стене метлу с перевитым красной лентой черенком - такого же цвета была оплетка у цубы51 ее оружия. Сначала она захихикала, но потом до нее дошло, что пока она спала, кто-то из парней побывал в ее комнате, и, скорее всего, не брат. В ярости она схватила метлу наперевес, выбежала на энгаву и увидела три выглядывающие из-за угла дома и крайне довольные происходящим физиономии, мгновенно скрывшиеся. Однако их сопение и смешки выдавали место дислокации. Громче всех раздавалось с трудом сдерживаемое хихиканье Хейске, которому явно зажимали рот, из чего Шинори сделала вывод, что два великовозрастных балбеса подослали с тайной миссией подмены оружия именно его.  
\- Тодо!!! - громовым голосом взревела Шинори, отчего уже собравшиеся к построению солдаты подразделений, особенно ее седьмого, вздрогнули и засуетились, выстраиваясь в походные колонны.  
Девушка метнулась за угол дома, и, не успевшие вовремя скрыться, товарищи предприняли попытку сбежать, при этом совершенно неприлично хохоча и считая свою шутку весьма удачной. Однако последнему, а именно Хейске, не повезло больше остальных - черенок метлы смачно вытянул его вдоль хребта, а затем, в развороте, грязный пучок связанных прутьев огрел по макушке Хараду. Хиджиката-фукучо, удивленно выглянувший из своей комнаты на шум, был едва не снесен с ног гогочущей, орущей и скачущей галопом процессии, погоняемой ударами метлы по спинам под глумливое ржание и улюлюканье рядового состава. Больше всего спектакль порадовал солдат - когда еще увидишь, как их командиров колотят метлой.   
В другой раз, пока Шинпачи под видом шутливого тисканья отвлекал сестру, Харада привязал ей к оби длинный шнурок, и когда они отправились вместе в Шимабару, шел сзади и наступал на него, отчего Шинори, в недоумении оборачивалась, чтобы посмотреть, кто ее дергает. Однако взгляд ее натыкался только на невозмутимо глядящего по сторонам Саноске и пытающегося собрать в гузку расползающиеся в улыбке губы Хейске. В результате, когда Шинори обнаружила веревочку, попало опять Тодо.  
Чудесным майским вечером неразлучная компания играла в менко52 на интерес. Харада и Нагакура, безбожно жульничая, бессовестно обыграли Шинори и объявили ей свое желание - поцеловать кого-нибудь из трех командиров. Шинори впала в панику, поскольку дело это было весьма щекотливое, ужасно неприличное и могущее иметь самые тяжелые последствия, и начала отнекиваться, однако Нагакура сказал:  
\- Выбирай, или ты целуешь одного из командиров, или тебя целует Рафу!  
Рафу был местным дурачком, жившим при монастыре Ниши Хонганджи, крупным безобидным увальнем лет двадцати, одетым в монашескую одежду. Ходил он вечно чумазый, с сальными длинными волосами, и постоянно издавал нечленораздельные звуки и пускал слюни. Убогий часто приходил к Шинсенгуми в гости, любил глазеть на тренировки, его не гоняли и угощали чем-нибудь вкусным, в ответ на что он радостно подвывал и мычал, скалясь щербатым ртом. Вот и сейчас он опять отирался неподалеку, наблюдая, как капитан третьего подразделения Сайто Хаджиме гонял своих ребят на тренировке.  
\- Ай-яй! - вскричала Шинори в ужасе, представив себе губошлепистое слюнявое круглое лицо и маленькие мутные глазки дурачка.  
\- Ага! Рафу ты не хочешь! Так пойдешь целовать командира? - приставал брат.  
\- Нет!  
\- Рафу! Подойди-ка сюда! - закричал Нагакура, и дурачок, радостно мумукая, потрусил к ним.  
Шинори представила себе, что Рафу, даром что дурак, а плотскими страстями давно в силу возраста уже обуреваемый, с восторгом выполнит приказ ее бессовестных друзей и полезет к ней целоваться. А паршивцы Харада с братцем еще ее и подержат, чтобы она не вырвалась. Девушка передернулась от представшей перед глазами картины, вскочила и рванула по энгаве вокруг дома.  
Парни бросились за ней, грохоча по доскам босыми пятками и издавая крики охотников, загоняющих дичь.  
Шинори, вытаращив глаза, неслась стрелой, не успевая затормаживать на поворотах, и, вылетая из-за угла, чуть не сшибла за каким-то чертом выползшего на свет божий Саннан-сана. Изящный командир Корпуса Расецу едва не выпрыгнул из очков, и чудом успел прижаться к стене, когда мимо него пронеслись Нагакура, Харада и Тодо, на бегу извиняясь. Саннан-сан с удивленной улыбкой проводил их взглядом и не успел предупредить, что за следующим поворотом странно ведущую себя компанию могут ждать крупные неприятности в лице вышедшего подышать свежим воздухом замкома, повздорившего с Ито Кашитаро, и находящегося по этому поводу в настроении, именуемом «не в духе».  
Шинори, огибая очередной угол, как раз на него со всего размаху и налетела. Хиджиката-сан, подскочив от неожиданности и вытаращив дивные фиалковые глаза, принял снаряд на грудь, машинально обхватив руками, и, поскользнувшись в хлопковых таби на отшлифованных сотнями ног досках, с грохотом рухнул на спину, гулко стукнувшись затылком об пол. Шинори, оседлав непосредственное начальство, обмерла, и душа у нее мгновенно провалилась куда-то в область ануса. Положение было критическим, и предпринять что-то нужно было немедленно. Сзади раздавались вопли и топот ее преследователей, и если они сейчас выскочат прямо на замкома, то попадет всем, и пребольно. Шинори, зажмурившись от ужаса, но, в то же время, не желая подставлять друзей, обхватила лицо замкома ладонями и смачно прижалась губами к его губам, надеясь, что от такой наглости и безобразия они-фукучо ошалеет настолько, что уже не обратит внимания на ее товарищей, да и задание будет честно выполнено, поскольку проигрыш есть проигрыш, и выполнять фант все равно бы пришлось. Харада, Нагакура и Тодо, по инерции выносясь из-за угла, затормозили так, что только босые пятки по вычищенным доскам заскрипели. Харада принял на спину Нагакуру, тот Хейске, из-за чего Хараду вытолкнули, как пробку, и, увидев произошедшее, парни быстро ретировались обратно за спасительный выступ стены.  
Шинори разорвала поцелуй и осторожно открыла глаза. Прямо перед собой она увидела предельно изумленные, едва не выскочившие из орбит сиреневые глазищи, растерянно вздернутые брови и порозовевшие скулы Хиджикаты-фукучо, и это точно не обещало совершенно ничего хорошего.   
Шинори быстренько вскочила, вернее, попыталась вскочить и дать деру, но цепкие пальцы замкома впились в нее мертвой хваткой.  
\- Может быть, вы объяснитесь, нана-бантай-кумичо53? - раздался голос Хиджикаты-сана, в котором стали и капающей с нее крови было больше, чем любопытства.  
\- Может быть, мы сначала поднимемся с пола, Хиджиката-фукучо? - сделала встречное предложение Шинори, краснея до кончиков ушей и начиная трястись от нервного и неконтролируемого хохота.  
\- Да, пожалуй, положение несколько двусмысленное, нас могут неправильно понять, - ответил хорошо воспитанный замком, и разжал пальцы.   
Шинори неловко сползла с командира, и они, взаимно и интеллигентно помогая друг другу подняться, наступая друг другу на хакама, оказались, наконец, на ногах. И тут Шинори прорвало.  
Губы ее расползлись, и, хотя она пыталась их сжимать изо всех сил, с громким и совершенно неприличным «Пф-ф-ф-ф!!!» она фыркнула и закатилась беззвучным хохотом.  
Хиджиката толи с умилением, толи с едва сдерживаемой яростью уставился на нее. Под этим леденящим кровь взглядом Шинори закрыла лицо ладонями и, поскуливая, продолжала давиться истерическим смехом.  
\- Извините… Хиджиката-фукучо, - с трудом проблеяла она. - Можно я потом… вам все объясню?  
И, трясясь от смеха и вытирая выступившие слезы, рванула по энгаве.  
\- Нагакура-кумичо! - взревел взбешенным медведем замком. - Немедленно вернитесь!  
В этот момент умирающий от любопытства Шинпачи высунул из-за угла вихрастую голову и тут же попался на мечущие молнии глаза замкома.  
\- Оба Нагакуры! Ко мне! - заорал Хиджиката, разве что не притопнув ногой от злости.  
Шинори, отбежав на несколько метров, замерла, как вкопанная, потом медленно повернулась и вернулась к командиру, все еще вздрагивая от смеха. Нагакура, сделав морду тяпкой, тоже вышел из-за угла и направился к Хиджикате.  
\- Что здесь происходит?! Немедленно объясните!!! - побелев от бешенства, прекрасный замком сейчас как никогда оправдывал свое прозвище, превратившись в демона.  
\- Хиджиката-фукучо, она продула нам в менко, и ее заданием было вас поцеловать! Это мы виноваты! Вы же знаете, для самурая честь превыше всего, она не могла отказаться выполнять желание! - успокаивающим тоном проговорил Шинпачи.  
Хиджиката, поджав тонкие губы и сведя к переносице красивые брови, смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, затем посмотрел на Шинори, снова перевел глаза на Шинпачи, буркнул:  
\- Идиоты! - и, полный обиды и достоинства, удалился.   
\- Пронесло! - выдохнул Шинпачи.  
Тут же из-за угла показались Харада и Тодо, ржущие и красные, как вареные раки.  
\- Видишь, как все просто, а ты отказывалась задание выполнять, - отдышавшись, проговорил Харада.  
\- Шино-чан, ты просто чудо! - едва не повизгивал Тодо, не в силах успокоиться.  
\- Дураки! Что теперь обо мне Хиджиката-сан подумает? - проворчала Шинори.  
\- Да что он подумает? Может, это лучшее, что с ним случилось за сегодняшний день! Может, он теперь об этом всю ночь вспоминать будет! - пошутил Харада.  
\- Ага, и будешь ты ему теперь всю ночь являться в волнительных снах, - добавил Хейске.  
\- Кошмар какой! - буркнула Шинори.   
\- Да какой же это кошмар? Это называется «эротическое сновидение»! – ехидно возразил брат.  
\- Дурак! Может, ему это как раз ужасно не понравилось! - предположила Шинори.  
\- Да ты в своем уме? Покажите мне такого мужика, которому бы это не понравилось! - заржал Харада, обнимая за плечи девушку.  
\- А ты всех по себе не равняй, гиббон озабоченный! - оттолкнула его плечом Шинори с ехидной ухмылкой.  
\- Ты что же, наивно полагаешь, что наш командир, как монах, держит целибат? Я бы мог тебе поведать обо всех пассиях нашего замкома, но боюсь, молодой девушке рассказывать такие вещи неприлично, да и очень долго, - дурашливо-чувственным голосом проговорил Саноске, склонившись к ее уху.  
\- Да пошел ты! - беззлобно бросила Шинори.  
\- Ты могла бы поцеловать Саннан-сана, он тебе первый попался! - сказал Нагакура. - Он бы не стал сердиться, он добрый.  
\- Ты что! Я его еще больше боюсь! - махнула на брата рукой Шинори.  
\- А чего его бояться? Он ведь не укусит, - спросил Харада.  
\- А вдруг укусит? - с шутливым сомнением возразила Шинори. - Вдруг его приступ скрутит, и он меня как куснет!  
В этот момент из-за угла, переваливаясь, выбежал Рафу и счастливо замычал оттого, что наконец-то нашел их.  
\- Ай! - вскрикнула Шинори, прячась за Хараду.  
\- Все, Рафу, иди обратно, ступай! - развернул и подтолкнул его под спину Шинпачи, посмеиваясь. - Ну что, еще партию?  
В тот вечер, продолжая игру, Харада бросал исподволь взгляды на Шинори, и вдруг поймал себя на странной мысли - ему было обидно видеть, как она целовала Хиджикату, как холеные руки замкома властно и бесцеремонно сжимали ее тело. Саноске было неприятно, когда на первых порах кто-то из капитанов пытался заигрывать с девушкой, и он едва сдерживался от желания подойти и если не накостылять по шее, то хотя бы разогнать от нее всех ухажеров. Харада не мог сказать, что присмотрел Шинори для себя, ему казалось, что он лишь опекает ее так же, как и Нагакура - девчонка была любимой младшей сестрой его лучшего друга, и сам Харада старался быть для нее таким же старшим братом, который должен бдеть за тем, чтобы малышку никто не обидел. У копейщика и без нее проблем с женщинами не было, и ему даже казалось, что он влюблен в парочку тайю, которые пылко отвечали ему взаимностью. Разве могла Шинори сравниться с гейшами? Она не красила и не белила лица, не укладывала волосы в сложные прически, не украшала их канзаши54 и гребнями, и никогда не носила изысканных одежд, похожих на произведение искусства. Узлы ее оби были скромны и строги, а маленькие ножки всегда были в мужских кожаных таби и обычных сандалиях. Конечно, для сражений и долгих утомительных патрулей они были удобнее и практичнее, но как же изысканно и возбуждающе выглядели босые ступни тайю с накрашенными ноготочками в высоченных гэта55! Саноске подозревал, что даже если раздеть Шинори, ее тело будет совсем не похоже на тело слабой, утонченной и женственной гейши - занятия боевыми искусствами накладывают свой отпечаток в виде крепких, и пусть даже не настолько ярко выраженных своим рельефом, как у мужчин, но заметных мышц. Интересно, каково это ощущать под руками не мягкое нежное тело, а комок мускулов, как у дикой кошки?   
Не зря ведь Ихара Сайкаку сказал когда-то:  
Тот, кто видел прекрасную новую гетеру  
в Шимабаре, уже не захочет смотреть  
ни на пурпурные листья клена,  
ни на полную луну,  
ни на одну обычную женщину.  
Но отчего же тогда внимание других мужчин к их младшей подруге так злило кумичо десятого отряда? Может быть, они видели в ней что-то такое, что он сам, в силу своей одержимости изысканными тайю, зашоренно не замечал? Или просто Саноске все еще помнил Шинори той маленькой химе, когда разница в их возрасте была слишком велика? Тогда молодого, полного желания близости с женщинами парня не могла заинтересовать маленькая девочка, даже близко не понимавшая, что может происходить между мужчиной и женщиной, и возможно, это первое впечатление навсегда закрепилось в его восприятии? Или, может быть, слова Шинори: «Воспринимай меня как брата», а так же осознание того факта, что рядом Нагакура, для которого она всегда будет крохой, нуждающейся в его братской опеке и защите, поставили в сознании Харады некий психологический барьер? Саноске не мог объяснить себе этого, но также он не мог и понять эту необъяснимую ревность собственника, когда к девушке, которую он знавал еще малышкой, и этот факт будто бы давал ему право уже помеченной им самим территории, приближался другой самец.  
Все это время, с того самого дня, как сестра Нагакуры появилась в отряде, Харада испытывал противоречивые чувства. Если бы его кто-то спросил: «Любишь ли ты ее?», он бы фыркнул и ответил: «Конечно нет!» Их панибратские отношения, свойственные больше мужчинам, позволяли ему запросто хлопнуть Шинори по плечу, обнять, подхватить на руки и повесить себе на плечо, и они создавали некую простоту в общении, сближавшую их. Однако сближение это больше походило на дружбу, нежели на что-то иное. Но, в то же время, Хараду тянуло к Шинори, ему хотелось быть с ней чаще и ближе, и все его шутки были направлены на то, чтобы по-мальчишески поприставать к ней и получить возможность дотронуться. Неважно как - дернуть за хвостик, пощекотать босую пятку, провести травинкой сзади по шее и смотреть, как она отмахивается, думая, что это муха. А еще он начал ловить себя на том, что иногда ему хочется не хлопнуть ее по плечу, а мягко коснуться; не шутливо повесить ей свою тяжелую ручищу на острые плечи, а ласково обнять. А стянуть с ее длинных шелковых волос белую ленту, стягивающую их в высокий хвост, и запустить в них пальцы стало какой-то навязчивой идеей. Однако сделать этого Харада даже под видом приятельской шутки не имел права - это было позволительно только самым близким людям, и он не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то подумал о девушке что-то двусмысленное.  
И в тот день, когда она убила своих первых врагов, вместо того, чтобы просто шлепнуть ее по щеке для приведения в чувство, копейщик вдруг поцеловал ее. И хотя Шинори, погруженная тогда в свои переживания и тяжелые мысли, восприняла это лишь как знак поддержки и забыла об этом, не ища в этом поцелуе иного смысла, нежели объяснил ей Саноске, сам он не раз вспоминал то мгновение, и оно – чего уж тут скрывать – волновало его воображение.   
Шинори никак не выделяла его среди остальных, и поводов к тому, чтобы как-то изменить их отношения, не давала, и Харада, не любивший обременять себя размышлениями и самокопанием, просто пустил все на самотек, не предпринимая никаких действий.   
Так продолжалось до одного дня, когда Харада, вернувшийся с патруля и болтавший на улице с Шинпачи и Хейске, увидел, как несколько потрепанный седьмой отряд входил в ворота, и один из бойцов впереди всех нес на руках Шинори. Ее левая нога была перетянута чьим-то оби посередине бедра, и под повязкой серые хакама пропитались кровью.  
Несколько солдат тоже были ранены, и хотя повреждения были незначительны, капитаны восьмого, второго и десятого тут же разбежались - Хейске помчался за доктором, Нагакура поспешил раздвинуть сёдзи в комнату сестры, чтобы беспрепятственно внести ее в дом, а Харада метнулся к бойцу и перехватил Шинори из рук на руки.  
\- Что произошло? - встревожено спросил он.  
\- Ничего страшного, напоролись на нескольких самураев Ишин Шиши, всех положили. Можешь позвать фукучо, мне нужно отчитаться? - ответила девушка.  
\- Потом отчитаешься, сначала нужно, чтобы доктор с твоей ногой разобрался, - Харада быстрым шагом направился к ее комнате, вошел в уже раздвинутые Нагакурой сёдзи и осторожно усадил Шинори на футон56.   
Быстро подоспевший доктор, бритый налысо мужчина лет сорока, выгнал мужчин и закрылся с ней в комнате.   
Неразлучная троица осталась нервно топтаться на энгаве и переживать за подругу, раз уж ничем другим они не моли быть полезны. Из комнаты за тонкими перегородками из рисовой бумаги изредка раздавались глухие стоны сквозь зубы и негромкий голос доктора, и каждый раз друзья переглядывались и уныло вздыхали. Именно в эти минуты Харада понял, что ему очень хочется быть сейчас там, в комнате, рядом с Шинори, держать ее за руку, гладить по голове, успокаивающе говорить что-то. Может, это было лишь проявлением близкой и искренней дружбы, однако же, когда бывали ранены Хейске или Шинпачи, Хараде бы подобное и в голову не пришло. Казалось бы, ну что такого, плевое дело, рана не тяжелая, обработать и зашить - любому самураю приходилось терпеть и большее. Но думать о том, что сейчас через подобное приходиться пройти девчонке, которая, к тому же, была одной из самых близких людей в жизни Харады, было больно.  
Когда доктор оказал помощь всем раненым и удалился, Хиджиката-сан посетил Шинори и получил отчет о стычке. После Хейске принес подруге ужин и составил ей компанию, а потом по ее просьбе нашел среди ее вещей и положил рядом с футоном чистые хакама.  
Шинори попросила Тодо подождать снаружи, чтобы он раздвинул сёдзи, когда она переоденется - в такую прекрасную погоду ей совершенно не хотелось сидеть в закрытой комнате и пялиться на рисунок, украшавший бумагу. Уж лучше любоваться надвигающимися сумерками, постепенно укрывающими внутренний дворик, слушать, как начинают свое пение цикады и наблюдать, как журчит вода, бегущая по какеши57 в цукубаи58, и как мерно постукивает наполняющийся и опрокидывающийся содзу59.  
Уже стемнело, и луна всплыла над кронами деревьев, озаряя сад призрачным мертвенным светом. Все разошлись по своим делам и, казалось, забыли о Шинори, а кричать и звать кого-то, чтобы ей закрыли на ночь сёдзи, было неловко. Ночи в это время стояли теплые, и вполне можно было спать с открытыми рамами, но Шинори считала совершенно неприличным, если кто-то пройдет мимо и увидит ее в неприглядном спящем виде. Да и спать-то еще совсем не хотелось - дивная ночь настраивала на лирический лад.  
Видимо, на лирический лад эта ночь настроила не одну Шинори. Когда Нагакура предложил Хараде смыться в Шимабару, тот неожиданно отказался. Саноске вдруг настоятельно захотелось проведать сестру друга, ведь она скучает там одна и не может пойти развлекаться с ними, поэтому Шинпачи и Хейске отправились одни, а кумичо десятого подразделения пошел нанести визит вежливости. Уже подходя, он заметил, что сёдзи в комнату девушки раскрыты, и обрадовался, что она еще не спит.   
Не доходя, он негромко позвал:  
\- Шинори, ты не спишь? Это я.  
\- Харада? - отозвалась девушка. - Нет, не сплю.   
Копейщик возник в проеме, заслонив мощной спиной прекрасный вид на садик.  
\- Заходи, - пригласила Шинори.   
Сейчас ничего неприличного в этом не было - сёдзи были нараспашку, и любой, случайно заставший их, мог убедиться, что они просто сидят и беседуют.  
Харада прошел в комнату и уселся на полу неподалеку:  
\- Скучаешь?   
\- Нет. Слушаю, как поют цикады, - ответила Шинори. - А почему ты не ушел в Шимабару?  
\- А… - неопределенно махнул рукой Саноске. - Если честно, чего я там не видел? А ты тут сидишь одна. Если бы ты пошла с нами, другое дело. А так… В общем, я решил составить тебе компанию.  
\- Спасибо, - насмешливо улыбнулась Шинори.   
\- Хочешь на улицу? - спросил вдруг Харада.  
\- Ну, если ты поможешь мне подняться и доковылять до энгавы, то, пожалуй, да - прекрасная ночь, жаль сидеть в комнате, - согласилась Шинори, уже отвыкшая скучать в одиночестве с тех пор, как перебралась из Эдо в Киото, вступила в Шинсенгуми и приобрела замечательных друзей.  
\- Еще чего! Никаких ковыляний, шов разойдется, - решительно проговорил Саноске, поднялся на ноги, склонился к ней и протянул ей руки.  
\- Пойдешь ко мне на ручки? - его улыбка просто обезоруживала, и Шинори, тихо рассмеявшись, кивнула и тоже протянула ему руки в ответ.   
Харада легко подхватил ее, вынес на энгаву и вместо пола бережно посадил полубоком на перила. И сразу же обнаружил все преимущества такого положения, которое давало ему возможность придерживать Шинори под спину и находиться рядом с ней на таком расстоянии, когда можно было ощутить тепло чужого тела. И вот тут он неожиданно для себя почувствовал, что сердце застучало сильнее, а внутри произошло какое-то переключение, из-за чего прикосновения к девушке, обыденные и привычные, вдруг стали вызывать волнительный трепет.  
Шинори, отвернувшись в сторону, умиротворенно любовалась ночным садом, а Харада, стоя к ней настолько близко, что улавливал аромат ее волос, любовался ее точеным профилем. В лунном свете темные волосы Шинори казались черными, а кожа голубоватой, как у призрачного существа. Харада, не понимая, что с ним произошло такого, отчего сердце заныло приятным томлением, не удержался и потянулся губами к ее виску… и в этот момент из-за большого незажженного фонаря в виде пагоды, установленного на валун, прямо под перила шумно выпрыгнула огромная тень.   
Шинори, с испугу охнув, дернувшись и взмахнув руками, потеряла равновесие и чуть не полетела спиной вниз на каменную дорожку, если бы не мгновенная реакция Харады. Копейщик, сам чуть концы от неожиданности не отдавший, подхватил девушку под спину, рывком прижал к своей груди, и, сглотнув, перевел взгляд на того, кто их так напугал.  
Шинори, вцепившись пальцами в огромные плечищи приятеля и слыша, как заполошно барабанит его сердце в мощной груди так же, как и ее собственное, тоже обернулась.  
Это был Рафу, кравшийся в поисках светлячков по саду. Даже не обратив внимания, что он так перепугал людей, дурачок ловко цапнул жучка, и совершенно счастливый от удачной охоты, повернулся к ошалевшей парочке и потряс сжатым кулаком, демонстрируя им добычу и радостно мыча.  
\- Тьфу ты! - с облегчением сплюнула Шинори, переведя дух. - Я уж думала, кто из Чошу что ли пробрался!   
\- Ладно Чошу, это хоть не так страшно! Я грешным делом, подумал, что это тенгу60! - ухмыльнулся Харада и обратился к Рафу:  
\- Молодец! Ловко ловишь! Только ты так не пугай больше, а то нарвешься на Хиджикату-сана, он ведь ненароком и убить может! Не ходи здесь по ночам, ступай к себе!  
Убогий, гыгыкая от того, что светлячок щекотал ему ладошку, неуклюже побежал к кельям, и вскоре топот его затих в умиротворяющей ночной тишине. Снова застрекотали вспугнутые цикады.  
Шинори и Харада посмотрели друг другу в глаза и прыснули. Он все так же держал ее в объятиях, и девушка не делала попыток освободиться.  
\- Испугалась? - тихо спросил Саноске.  
\- Испугаешься тут! Он меня когда-нибудь до припадка доведет! - пожаловалась Шинори.  
\- Да я сам чуть не обо… кхм… испугался, в общем, - заверил ее копейщик.   
Они смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь, и меж ними повисла тишина.   
Харада подумал, что нужно что-то сказать, иначе Шинори сейчас отстранится или вообще решит, что ей пора к себе в комнату, а расставаться ему сейчас с девушкой почему-то совсем не хотелось. И выпускать ее из объятий тоже никакого желания не было. Его руки лежали на ее спине, поддерживая и осторожно прижимая, а ладошки Шинори покоились на его плечах, и это вдруг показалось копейщику таким правильным и естественным, будто так и должно быть.   
\- Как ножка, болит? - спросил он участливо.  
\- Почти нет, - ответила Шинори.  
Харада осторожно передвинул ладони на ее спине так, что объятия стали теснее.  
\- Прекрасная ночь. Так тихо, так спокойно… Побудем здесь еще немного? - спросил он, и Шинори кивнула, так же робко перемещая свои руки с его плеч на крепкую шею.  
Харада заметил, как девушка застенчиво опустила дрожащие ресницы. Шинори, сидя спиной к лунному свету, заливающему энгаву, казалась черным силуэтом, но даже в темноте Саноске увидел, как порозовели ее скулы. Это показалось ему очень трогательным - такой он видел ее только один раз, тогда, много лет назад, в Таме, когда в шутку сказал ей, что женится на ней, когда та подрастет. С тех пор, как судьба снова свела их, Харада ни разу не видел Шинори смущенной, и никогда она не позволяла себе какого-то более интимного проявления эмоций по отношению к окружавшим ее мужчинам, кроме дружеского расположения и мальчишеского озорства, чем иногда походила на Хейске. Но сейчас Харада видел в ней женственную и красивую девушку, волнительно притягательную, и лишь задавался вопросом, где раньше были его глаза?  
Он ласково отвел от ее лица прядь волос у виска и испытал непреодолимое желание коснуться губами этой высокой, чуть тронутой румянцем скулы, маленькой родинки на ней и губ, на которых блуждала легкая улыбка. Шинори, не открывая глаз, будто уловила его мысли, и чуть приподняла лицо ему навстречу.   
Но и на этот раз удача отвернулась от них - по доскам энгавы раздались негромкие шлепки босых ног, и из-за угла вынырнули Нагакура и Хейске, поддатые и весьма довольные.   
Харада успел отстраниться на продиктованное соображениями приличия расстояние, хотя и продолжал одной рукой поддерживать Шинори под спину, чертыхаясь про себя.  
\- Ага! Вы тут! - громким шепотом произнес Шинпачи. - Что, лунные ванны принимаете?  
\- Шинори захотела побыть на улице, ей скучно сидеть в комнате одной, - стал оправдываться Харада.  
\- А, ну да. И ты, конечно же, сразу предложил ей свое общество, - ехидно поддел его Нагакура.   
\- И что такого? Чем мое общество плохо? Вы удрали пить, и я единственный, кто подумал о том, что это нечестно по отношению к твоей сестре! - с вызовом ответил Саноске.  
\- Харада-кун! Вот именно, это моя сестра, не забывай об этом! - продолжал дразнить друга Шинпачи.  
\- С тобой забудешь, - отшутился Саноске. - Бедная Шино-чан, с таким братом тебе ни за что кавалера не найти, всех разгонит.  
\- Ну, если я не найду такого отчаянного смельчака, который не побоится моего братца, уйду тогда в монастырь, потому что трусливые ухажеры мне даром не нужны, - ответила Шинори, насмешливо глядя на Хараду.  
Копейщик воспринял это как намек. Выходит, она совсем не против, если именно он окажется тем самым отчаянным смельчаком? Настроение, и без того лирически-романтичное, подскочило в запредельные выси. Он оперся задницей о перила рядом с девушкой и обнял ее крепче, думая, что Нагакура не видит, чем занимается его рука за спиной Шинори. Шинпачи сделал вид, что и не видит.   
\- А мы, между прочим, как ваши верные друзья, зная, что вам тут тоскливо и одиноко, принесли вам гостинец! - радостно сообщил Нагакура, вытаскивая из-за пазухи несколько маленьких бутылочек саке.  
Хейске, довольно ухмыляясь, тоже извлек какой-то сверток, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось украденным в одном из заведений в Шимабаре и уже высохшим ошибори61. Тодо развернул его и протянул Шинори на ладони несколько палочек со сладкими данго.  
\- Да нам тут, в общем-то, без вас было совершенно не одиноко и уж тем более не тоскливо, - нахально заявил Харада.  
\- Вот это-то меня и пугает, - глубокомысленно поднял палец Шинпачи.   
\- Не пугайся, ты же знаешь, уж я-то твою сестру никогда не обижу. Я девушек не обижаю, я их люблю!   
\- Вот-вот, и я о том же, - гоготнул Нагакура и тут же подавил смех, оглянувшись по сторонам.   
\- Тише ты, Шинпачи-сан, а то сейчас замком прискачет и разорется! - толкнул локтем друга Хейске.  
Нагакура рассовал всем в руки бутылочки, и когда четверо друзей, распечатав, держали их наизготовку, произнес шепотом:  
\- За крепкий и безмятежный сон замкома!


	4. Chapter 4

Следующую неделю Шинори просидела дома, и даже когда она решила, что вполне в состоянии выйти в патруль, замком категорически запретил ей и велел отдыхать и лечить ногу.  
Все эти дни друзья стойко сражались с желанием надраться, но совесть им не позволяла опять бросить Шинори одну. Впрочем, Харада наоборот подбивал их на подвиги, уверяя, что сам побудет с Шинори, и надеясь, что ему вновь подвернется случай оказаться с ней настолько близко, что удастся продолжить так некстати прерванное рандеву. Но то ли Нагакура догадывался о его происках, то ли в них с Тодо действительно совесть взыграла, но случая побыть с девушкой наедине Саноске так и не представилось. Но, несмотря на неудачу, он постоянно испытывал какой-то непонятный, очень приятный и волнительный трепет, глядя на Шинори. В его душе поселилось ожидание чего-то очень хорошего.  
Девушка тоже все это время приглядывалась к Саноске. Ей казалось, что он стал вести себя несколько иначе, и его взгляды, которые она ловила на себе, то задумчивые, то будто ласкающие, заставляли ее сердце сжиматься в сладкой неге. Она помнила его большие горячие ладони на спине тогда, в ту ночь, и это совсем не было похоже на то, как он обычно прикасался к ней или дружески обнимал. И Шинори вдруг поймала себя на том, что с волнением ждет, когда же Харада после чего-то тонкого, неуловимого между ними, едва коснувшегося их тогда и почти случившегося, скажет ей хоть что-то, сделает хоть какой-то шаг навстречу.  
Когда Шинори уже могла свободно ходить, компания вновь отправилась в Шимабару. Причем Шинори понадеялась, что если вредный замком их на этом поймает, то непременно скажет, что раз она в состоянии ходить и пить, значит, вполне способна и выйти в патруль, а ей, одуревшей от скуки, только того и надо было.  
Две красавицы тайю, скрашивавшие им компанию, так и льнули к Нагакуре и Хараде. Шинори, знавшая, что ее приятели частенько оставались тут не только ради выпивки, обычно не обращала на это внимания, так же как и тайю, привыкшие к постоянному присутствию в компании клиентов странной девушки в мужском платье, уже не стеснялись ее. Но сейчас их ухаживания и завлекательные маневры почему-то страшно раздражали Шинори, особенно когда она видела, как одна из девиц липла к Хараде.  
\- Харада-сан, отчего вы так давно не проводили с нами время? - мурлыкала тайю, наливая копейщику саке и наклоняясь к нему так, что слова свои почти выдыхала ему в ухо, щекоча шею дыханием.   
Харада, вальяжно сидящий и принимающий ухаживания, бросил на Шинори странный, будто смущенный взгляд, и улыбнулся:  
\- Все дела, служба - никакой возможности нет! Вот только выпить и находится немного времени.  
\- Ах! Мы так скучаем! - кокетливо произнесла красавица, касаясь грудью его плеча. - Неужели совсем-совсем нет ни одной минуточки побыть с нами?   
\- Как-нибудь обязательно найду минуточку! - ответил шутливо Харада и снова бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону сестры своего лучшего друга.  
Шинори поднялась и сказала:  
\- Я прошу прощения, что-то нога разнылась, наверное, дождь будет. Вы оставайтесь, я пойду домой, прилягу.  
Сил смотреть на это безобразие больше не было. Та ночь никак не шла из головы, и поведение Харады в последующие дни говорило о том, что он словно ждет удобного момента, чтобы сказать ей что-то важное. И вместо того, чтобы найти минуточку для Шинори, он пообещал найти ее для этих шлюх!  
\- Шино-чан! Ну ты чего? - воскликнул Хейске.  
\- Так сильно болит? - обеспокоенно посмотрел на девушку Саноске.  
\- Мы же только пришли! - расстроился брат.  
\- Так я и не прошу вас идти со мной, оставайтесь, развлекайтесь, я дойду одна, можно подумать, будто в первый раз! - Шинори старалась придать голосу безразличие и обычный дружеский тон, но последние слова против ее воли получились язвительными.   
Чтобы сгладить их, она добавила мягче:  
\- Увидимся. Если замком пронюхает, скажу, что вы проверяете информацию, которую получили днем на патруле. Потом просто скажете, что она не подтвердилась.  
С этими словами Шинори вышла из комнаты и задвинула за собой сёдзи.  
Харада тоже поднялся:  
\- Пойду, провожу ее.  
Нагакура дернул его за руку обратно:  
\- Оставь ее в покое. Видишь, не в настроении. Знаешь ведь, как бывает - когда что-то болит, хочется послать всех к ёкаям, побыть одному и просто отлежаться. Зря мы ее потащили, рана, наверное, до конца не зажила, вот и разбередила, пока сюда дошла. А может, у нее это… женское недомогание… А они в это время всегда такие капризные, да, милая?  
Нагакура подмигнул своей тайю, и та, делая вид, что смущена, захихикала в рукав.  
В этот момент тайю, обхаживавшая Хараду, сладко улыбаясь, подлила ему саке и мягко положила ему руку на плечи, словно тоже не давая ему встать и уйти.  
Тодо залпом выпил свою чашечку и поднялся:  
\- Я провожу. Ничего, вы оставайтесь.  
Но вскоре он вернулся и уселся на свое место.  
\- Что, послала? - ухмыльнулся Шинпачи.  
\- Вовсе нет, просто сказала, что не хочет портить нам вечер, а рана на самом деле так ее донимает, что ей самой сидеть невмоготу. Велела мне идти обратно. Она ни на что не обиделась, - ответил Хейске.  
\- Ну что, красавицы, вечер в самом разгаре? - прихватил свою тайю Нагакура, и та, снова прикрыв рот рукавом, рассмеялась, будто колокольчики зазвенели.  
А у Харады настроение сразу испортилось. Почему Шинори ушла? Ведь она сама говорила, что рана зажила, и девушка готова в патруль хоть завтра. Значит, причина не в этом. Что же ее так расстроило? Ведь он не сделал ничего плохого, что могло ее обидеть. Он действительно последние раза три, что приходил сюда еще до ранения Шинори, не пользовался услугами гейш, и уж тем более теперь не собирался этого делать. Однако в силу своего отношения к женщинам он не мог обидеть сделавшую для него столько хорошего тайю, сказав, что больше не желает ее видеть. Он просто отвертелся ничего не значащими словами «когда-нибудь», но это вовсе не означало, что это «когда-нибудь» действительно настанет. Теперь он ходил в Шимабару просто пить, и ему нравилось, что Шинори сидит с ним рядом. И даже если ему и хотелось близости, в ту дивную ночь он испытал такое волнение души, что после этого его мысли занимала только Шинори.   
В жизни Харады было достаточно женщин, и ему казалось, что он даже был влюблен. Но любить даже самую прекрасную тайю, когда она принадлежит многим, неожиданно оказалось не столь волнительно, как влюбиться в девчонку, которую он видел изо дня в день в обычной мужской одежде и с простым хвостом на голове, и которую почему-то раньше не воспринимал иначе, как друга. Но Шинори не принадлежала никому, и даже самому Саноске придется в корне изменить свое поведение, чтобы добиться ее.   
Впрочем, как выяснилось, отказаться от некоторых вещей оказалось не так уж и трудно - известный бабник Харада Саноске вдруг обнаружил, что его совершенно не волнуют окружавшие его женщины, кроме одной.  
Заливая в глотку саке, копейщик размышлял о том, что же так расстроило Шинори, и до него начало постепенно доходить. С одной стороны, было ужасно, что он вел себя так, что дал Шинори повод заподозрить его в обещании тайю навестить ее, и теперь оправдаться в том, что Харада совсем не это имел в виду, будет сложно. Но с другой стороны - Шинори ревновала его, чего никогда не делала раньше, и значит… Что это значит, Саноске додумать не успел, но в голове отложилось, что значить это может очень многое.  
\- Чего набычился? - подтолкнул его локтем Нагакура.  
\- Мне кажется, Шинори не нравится, что мы тут… ну в общем… того… - Харада покосился на коленопреклоненную тайю с бутылочкой.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Брось, она все прекрасно понимает! - отмахнулся Шинпачи.  
\- А мне тоже кажется, что она обиделась, - встрял Хейске.  
\- Да с чего ей вдруг обижаться? Никогда не обижалась, а теперь ни с того, ни с сего обиделась? - возмутился Шинпачи. - Моя сестра, конечно, та еще зараза, но она отличный друг, и всякими глупостями не страдает.  
\- Кое-что изменилось, - пожал плечами Харада.   
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - подозрительно прищурился уже захмелевший Нагакура.   
\- Тогда, ночью, на энгаве, мы… ну, в общем, я обнял ее и чуть не поцеловал, - признался Саноске, виновато глядя на друга.  
\- Э, «чуть» не считается! - с облегчением махнул рукой тот.  
\- Но если бы вы не приперлись, я бы ее поцеловал, - возразил Харада.   
\- И что? Нет, с одной стороны, тебе, конечно, по шее надо дать, что предметом развлечения ты выбрал мою сестру, но ты что, думаешь, она прямо вот так сразу из-за одного поцелуйчика растаяла и будет тебя ревновать? Плохо ты ее знаешь! - хлопнул друга по плечу Шинпачи.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я ради развлечения? - тихо проговорил копейщик, глядя в чашку с саке и чувствуя, как жжет висок взгляд сидящей рядом тайю, с которой он имел обыкновение проводить время в этом заведении.   
Ну что ж, рвать так по живому. Все равно больше ничего не имело значения, кроме одной единственной девушки. Нужно успеть все исправить, чтобы не потерять. Не ту, что сидела рядом. Ту, что ушла.  
\- Э? Ты что, втюрился в мою сестру?! Да ладно! - хлопнул себя по ляжке Шинпачи. - Да ну, брось! Она же ёкайское отродье! Нет, она хорошая девчонка, но как жена совершенно непригодна! Ты с ней с ума сойдешь! Нет-нет-нет! Мы тебе найдем нормальную женщину!  
\- Не надо мне никого искать! - возмутился Саноске. - Я люблю твою сестру, и никто мне больше не нужен!  
\- Шинпачи-сан, придется тебе отдать Шино-чан за Сано-сана! А ты говорил, что никак ее не пристроишь! - расхохотался Хейске, уже пьяный, а оттого смешливый донельзя. - Вот здорово! Представляете, первая свадьба в Шинсенгуми! Ну и напьемся же!  
\- Да ты уже напился, Хейске! - буркнул Нагакура, повернувшись к Хараде и сверля его взглядом синих, помутневших глаз.  
Потом, немного подумав, он вдруг надулся:  
\- Ну и забирай. Тебе же хуже будет. Потом придешь возвращать - обратно не возьму! Вот сам с ней и мучайся до конца дней! И хрен тебе по Шимабаре пошляться! Мало того, что она тебя будет колотить, если будешь гулять, так еще и меня компании лишил! А ведь мне, как ее брату, придется тоже пресекать твои гуляния, я же не смогу видеть, как она страдает, это разобьет мне сердце!  
Нагакура картинно спрятал лицо в ладонях и покачал головой.  
\- А и заберу! - ответил Харада и опрокинул чашку саке в рот. - И не собираюсь я гулять. Не нужно мне это.  
\- Сано-сан, а ты хоть у нее-то спросил, пойдет Шино-чан за тебя? - закатывался над приятелями Хейске.  
\- Поздно! Я ее уже отдал! - громовым голосом изрек Нагакура, категорическим жестом взмахнув рукой, будто отринул от себя.  
\- Ты уже один раз отдал! А она опять сбежит, не впервой! - хохотал Тодо.  
\- И куда ж она, скажи на милость, из Шинсенгуми-то сбежит? - поинтересовался Шинпачи.  
\- К замкому! - заверещал Хейске и повалился на спину от хохота.   
\- Типун тебе на язык! - сплюнул Нагакура. - Замком и так злой, как демон, так еще она его изведет своими выходками. Нам тогда вообще житья не будет.  
\- А может, он тоже влюбится!  
\- Да угомонись ты уже, Хейске! По мне хоть замком, хоть сам демон - не отдам! - рассмеялся Харада.   
Настроение опять поднялось.   
\- Ладно, - пошатываясь, поднялся Харада с дзабутона62, - вы тут развлекайтесь, девушкам скучать не давайте, а я пойду, пожалуй.  
\- Куда?! - взревел Нагакура.  
\- Предложение твоей сестре делать! - снова закатился Тодо.  
\- Да! - гордо выпятив грудь колесом, бодро произнес Харада и чуть не свалился прямо на сидящую в ногах тайю, запутавшись в складках разложенного ею на полу платья.  
\- Ух, и нарезался я…   
\- Вот! - назидательно поднял палец Шинпачи. - Первый звоночек! Был свободен, никакие дурные мысли тебя не мучили, и пилось легко, а теперь влюбился, начались всяческие душевные терзания, для здоровья очень вредные, вот и нарезался!  
\- Тебе пора учеников заводить и поучать их! - хмыкнул Саноске и наклонился к тайю:  
\- Прости, Юмико-чан, мне с тобой было хорошо, и спасибо за все!   
Он погладил пальцами ее по щеке и вышел, задевая плечами рамы сёдзи.   
\- Вот так и пропадают друзья, - вздохнул Нагакура. - Ладно, давай еще выпьем, Хейске! Смотри, какие прекрасные девушки с нами! Мы-то с тобой все еще свободны, как ветер!  
Дважды Харада чуть не рухнул, пока пытался нацепить сандалии у выхода из заведения. Кое-как он добрел до Ниши Хонганджи, благополучно умудрившись смыться от ночного патруля под предводительством Саннан-сана, на который наткнулся по пути, ввалился в ворота Гоэйдо63, приложив палец к губам и подмигнув дежурным, и потопал к комнате Шинори.  
Сначала он спьяну перепутал стороны здания и начал скрестись в нужную, как ему показалось, комнату, пока из раздвинувшихся сёдзи не высунулся сонный Окита Соджи и с едва сдерживаемым хохотом не послал его в нужном направлении. Как бы ни был пьян Харада, он догадался, что завтра весь комсостав наверняка будет в курсе, как кумичо десятого подразделения искал ночью комнату кумичо седьмого. Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что Оките станет совестно рассказывать эту историю, поскольку в ней замешана дама, и может быть уязвлена ее честь, а кроме того это будет выглядеть так, что мечник сдаст друга, опять бегавшего в самоволку, хотя удержаться от соблазна поглумиться над приятелем весельчаку Соджи будет весьма непросто.  
Обходя сложное угловатое строение по внутренней энгаве и передвигаясь в основном по замысловатой траектории, Харада пребольно ударился большим пальцем левой ноги об основание перил, зашипел самые страшные ругательства, какие только знал, растер палец, снова чуть не свалился, потому что стоять на одной ноге сейчас совершенно не получалось, и, продолжая ругаться сквозь зубы об идиотах, понастроивших тут углов и перил, похромал к своей цели.  
Найдя, наконец, комнату Шинори и надеясь, что на этот раз он не ошибся, Харада снова поскреб ногтями по рисовой бумаге.   
В комнате было темно, видимо, Шинори уже давно спала и вовсе не ждала ночных гостей, тем более, настолько пьяных. Харада вздохнул. Оставлять на завтра разговор ему не хотелось, он не любил, когда что-то неопределенно повисало недовысказанным. Чем дольше тянуть, тем меньше шансов, что девушка захочет слушать его оправдания. Однако он также понимал, что объясняться, будучи в зюзю, не самый лучший способ понравиться девушке. Впрочем, как и всем сильно пьяным, он сам себе сильно пьяным вовсе не казался - так, слегка поддавшим.   
Харада Саноске был парнем упрямым и решительным, поэтому он снова начал скрестись в стенку. Ему мнилось, что он делает это тихо и деликатно, но со стороны это выглядело, будто кот, справив нужду, остервенело закапывал за собой.  
Шинори проснулась от странного звука. За бумажными стенами угадывался большой темный силуэт, который толи делал подкоп, толи пытался прогрызть бумагу.  
Никто из Шинсенгуми так себя вести не мог. Скорее всего, это паразит Рафу выследил, в какой комнате она живет, и решил к ней пробраться. Только она попыталась бесшумно встать и дотянуться до своего бисенто, чтобы огреть полоумного зачехленным лезвием - убивать, конечно, она бы не стала, но проучить стоило - как раздался душераздирающий шепот:  
\- Шинори! Ты спишь? Шинори!  
\- Кто там? - спросила та негромко, приподнявшись на локте и готовясь метнуться за оружием.  
\- Это я, Харада!  
\- Ками-сама, - откинулась с облегчением на футон девушка, - какого они64? Ты-то что здесь забыл?  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить! - заплетающимся языком, стараясь не шуметь, проговорил Харада.  
\- А в Шимабаре тебе поговорить не с кем было? - язвительно ответила Шинори.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, а не с кем-нибудь в Шимабаре! - Харада снова начал драть бумагу.  
\- Тише ты! C ума сошел? Ночь на дворе! - сдавленно возопила Шинори.  
Слава богам, что ее комната была второй от угла, а в первой обретался Хейске. Комната же слева от Шинори принадлежала ее брату, а дальше - самому Хараде. Поскольку ни братец, ни Тодо еще не соизволили до сих пор вернуться, никто слов дурацкой беседы подслушать не мог. Но, скорее всего, их далеко разносящееся в ночи шипение уже перебудило половину комсостава. По крайней мере, в комнате Сайто, следующей за комнатой Харады, раздалось покашливание потревоженного во сне кумичо третьего отряда.  
\- Ну и что? Выйди! - так же придушенно взывал к ней Харада.  
\- Еще чего!   
\- Тогда я войду!  
\- Я тебе войду! А-а… я поняла. Ты пьян!  
\- Совсем немного. Ну выйди, пожалуйста!  
\- Пошел ты к демонам, Харада! Иди спать!  
\- Я не уйду, пока ты со мной не поговоришь.   
\- Я не стану с тобой разговаривать. Я уже сплю.  
\- Нет, ты не спишь! Ты же мне отвечаешь!  
\- Действительно! Теперь уже не сплю. Но очень хочу спать. Может быть, поговорим завтра?  
\- Шинори!   
\- Уходи, Харада!  
\- Ну пожалуйста! Можно мне войти?  
\- Нет.  
\- Шинори!  
\- Нет!  
\- Ну и ладно, - раздался шорох, стук падающего тела, и Харада угнездился на полу под сёдзи, явно вознамерившись тут заночевать. - Я буду с тобой отсюда разговаривать!  
\- Вот радость-то! Чертов упрямый сумасброд и пьяница! Иди проспись, завтра поговорим!  
\- Нет, мне очень важно поговорить с тобой сейчас!  
\- О, Ками-сама! За что мне это?  
\- За то, что ты убежала из Шимабары, напридумывав себе черт знает чего.  
\- Я?! Я ушла, потому что у меня заболела нога!  
\- Ни черта подобного! Твоя нога тут совершенно ни при чем!  
\- А мне совершенно неважно, что ты обо мне думаешь, потому что… потому что я о тебе не думаю вовсе!  
\- Нет, ты обо мне думаешь! И ты ушла, потому что я разговаривал с тайю!   
\- Вот еще! Ты слишком много о себе воображаешь! Подумаешь, разговаривал с тайю! Ты с ними каждый раз разговариваешь, и не только разговариваешь!   
\- В том-то и дело, что только разговариваю! Я уже давно туда только пить хожу! И хоть и остаюсь, но только чтобы брата твоего и Хейске дождаться, а я к тайю вообще не захожу! Правда!  
\- Ой, бедолага, и как же ты вытерпел только? Ха-ха!!! Ври больше! Ты - и не заходишь! И вообще, мне-то какое дело!  
\- Поверь мне, Шинори! Я не вру! Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя.  
\- Чего? Ты совсем допился, что ли?  
\- Нет. Я за тебя готов умереть65!  
\- …  
\- Шинори! Ты слышишь?  
\- …  
\- Шинори! - нечеткий темный силуэт за бумагой, освещенной лунным светом, с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
\- Харада, кончай валять дурака. Шутка затянулась. Иди спать! - закусила губу Шинори.  
\- Не пойду! И это не шутка! Выйди, посмотри, какая луна! Она особенно прекрасна сегодня, когда ты рядом!  
\- …  
\- А у тебя был хоть раз мужчина, за которого бы ты умерла? – не унимался Саноске.  
\- Если я когда-нибудь умру из-за мужчины, то только от смеха! Пошел к ёкаям, Харада! – злобно прошипела Шинори – действительно, шутить такими вещами было слишком низко.  
\- Я же сказал, не пойду! И вообще…  
Копейщик решительно обеими руками рванул сёдзи в стороны, чуть не выставив их из пазов.  
Шинори подскочила на футоне, подтянув одеяло к подбородку.  
\- Ты совсем ополоумел? Кто тебе разрешил входить? Немедленно закрой! - зашипела она, как обозленная гадюка.  
Саноске, войдя в комнату, послушно постарался как можно аккуратнее задвинуть за собой сёдзи обратно.  
\- Эй, ты что делаешь?  
\- Закрываю!  
\- Дурак! Я имела в виду, с той стороны! А теперь немедленно открой! Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то что-то про нас подумал, если увидят, что мы ночью вдвоем за закрытыми сёдзи! - переполошилась Шинори.  
\- Шино-чан, да спят же все, кто нас увидит?  
\- Харада, я прошу тебя по-хорошему…   
Шинори никогда еще не видела приятеля таким.   
Да, бывало, он напивался, и они все вместе валяли дурака, но то был привычный и родной дружище Харада. Ни разу он не позволял себе нечего подобного по отношению к Шинори, и сейчас такое его поведение пугало. Конечно, она может опять схватиться за бисенто и постараться врезать в самое уязвимое и ценное для копейщика место, но ссориться с Харадой совсем не хотелось, да и неужели он вообще способен на подобное? Шинори в это не верила, хотя не раз за свою жизнь видела со стороны, как самые прекрасные мужчины под воздействием саке порой становились хуже неуправляемых демонов.   
Саноске подошел к ее футону, сел рядом на пол, взял ее руку в свои ладони и, глядя желтыми глазами, светящимися в темноте каким-то отчаянным сумасшествием, тихо произнес:  
\- Я люблю тебя!   
Шинори, не зная, что сказать, растерянно смотрела на него. Она бы еще поверила, если бы это сказал юный и склонный к романтическим мечтам Хейске. Но Харада?!  
\- Послушай… тебе правда лучше пойти поспать…  
\- Я не смогу спать, пока ты не простишь меня. Я ведь давно уже к тайю не ходил! Как понял, что люблю тебя, так и перестал к ним ходить, вот они и обиделись. А когда я сказал, что зайду когда-нибудь, это была лишь отговорка, я вовсе не собирался идти, просто не хотел совсем обижать… Шинори, просто поверь мне и прости! Мне никто не нужен больше, кроме тебя.   
\- Верю, прощаю! Теперь ты пойдешь, наконец, спать? - Шинори смотрела на него такими умоляющими и почему-то очень расстроенными глазами, что Харада сжал ее руку.  
\- Ты не веришь. И не прощаешь. Ты говоришь это просто, чтобы я ушел, да?  
Шинори отвернулась, снова закусив губу. Но вырывать руку из теплых, грубых от постоянного соприкосновения с древком копья, ладоней не стала.  
Харада долго смотрел на нее, но она молчала, глядя в сторону. Тогда он хлопнулся на спину, бесцеремонно разлегся на полу рядом с футоном, не выпуская ее руки, и с вызовом сказал:  
\- А вот никуда я от тебя не пойду!   
\- То есть, как это не пойдешь?! - оторопела Шинори, уставившись на развалившегося Саноске.  
\- Вот так. Не пойду и все, - попытался пожать плечами, лежа на полу, Харада, но получилось какое-то ленивое червячное дрыганье.   
Глаза его при этом горели решимостью и задором.  
\- О, боги! Ну, раз ты никуда не пойдешь, видно, мне придется уйти! Пойду спать в твою комнату! - взвыла Шинори, выдернув руку из его ладоней, подорвалась с футона, схватила одеяло в охапку и попыталась перешагнуть через Хараду.  
Но не тут-то было. Кумичо десятого взвода хоть и был пьян в лоскуты, но на то он и кумичо Шинсенгуми. Саноске мгновенно цапнул сестрицу лучшего друга за занесенную над ним в прыжке лодыжку, дернул на себя, и девчонка даже мяукнуть не успела, как свалилась на Хараду. Тот ловко перехватил ее, уложив рядом на остатки измятого футона, обнял, прижимая к себе изо всех сил брыкающееся тело, и, радостно улыбаясь не хуже дурачка Рафу, произнес:  
\- Никуда я тебя не отпущу! Все! Спать!  
Шинори не стала вопить только потому, что даже представить себе не могла, что подумают сбежавшиеся на ее крики капитаны вместе с замкомом и Кондо-саном, увидев это безобразие, и главное, что потом станет с Харадой. Но изумлению ее не было предела, когда копейщик, вовсе не собираясь ничего дальше делать крамольного, сграбастал Шинори, поудобнее устроил ее голову у себя на груди, шмыгнул носом, закрыл глаза и… молодецки захрапел.  
Шинори, приоткрыв рот, в изумлении похлопала глазами, потом захихикала. Пару раз несильно лягнув наглеца, она поняла, что выбраться из его рук невозможно, вздохнула и устроилась поудобнее.  
Полюбовавшись в темноте его расслабленным лицом, Шинори улыбнулась: «Все такой же красивый… Как и тогда, в Таме… Только глаза распутные. А когда закрыты, ни за что не скажешь, что такой потаскун… Ну как ему такому поверить? И ведь не поверить невозможно…»  
Шинори подложила ладошки под щеку, покоящуюся на мощной груди копейщика, и, все так же улыбаясь, закрыла глаза.  
Еще до наступления рассвета, в серой мутной дымке Шинори проснулась оттого, что затекла шея от непривычного положения, и обнаружила себя по-прежнему в лапищах сладко сопящего Харады, с тою лишь разницей, что она тоже обнимала его, неосознанно потянувшись к нему во сне.   
Шинори осторожно перевернулась с боку на бок под тяжелой рукой, меняя положение, устроила голову на плече Саноске, прижавшись к его груди спиной, и снова задремала, сквозь сон чувствуя, как тот лишь крепче прижал ее к себе, будто свою собственность, и через ткань ее тонкого ночного нумаки66 к лопатке прижались горячие губы. Харада, даже не просыпаясь, тоже во сне тянулся к ней.  
Когда совсем рассвело, и солнце стало просвечивать сквозь стены из плотной рисовой бумаги, а снаружи уже вовсю чирикали птицы, Шинори подскочила, испугавшись - надо же срочно вышвырнуть Саноске из комнаты! Шутки шутками, но сейчас все начнут просыпаться, и лишь одной Каннон Всемилостивой известно, что о них подумают, если застанут Хараду-кумичо, покидающего по утру ее опочивальню.  
Однако сейчас ничто не ограничивало ее маневров, и тепла чужого тела рядом не ощущалось. Шинори резко села и обернулась - Саноске уже не было. Вместо него, у самых сёдзи, лежали свежесрезанные в саду розы редкого сорта, над которыми так тряслись монахи Ниши Хонганджи. Цветы еще даже не успели открыться навстречу солнцу, Харада застал их едва просыпающимися от ночного сна, и капли росы блестели на листьях и нежных лепестках.  
Шинори улыбнулась и только сейчас поняла, почему в комнате вопреки всему не стоял крепкий запах перегара, а пахло цветами - Саноске оставил небольшую щелочку между сёдзи, не задвигая их до конца, чтобы комната проветрилась, и утренний ветерок, шаловливо залетающий в комнату, доносил до девушки лишь аромат распускающихся роз.  
Шинори покачала головой и откинулась на футон, повернув голову и разглядывая цветы.  
\- Сумасшедший! - с нежностью прошептала она.  
Утром на разводе, когда Шинори возглавила уже поджидавший ее седьмой отряд, она бросила взгляд на Хараду, возвышавшегося над строем в конце левого фланга своей лохматой, горящей красным цветом в лучах утреннего солнца макушкой. Тот будто ждал, когда она заметит его, улыбнулся, подмигнул и послал ей воздушный поцелуй. Шинори прыснула, отвернулась и сделала серьезный вид, поскольку к ним быстрым шагом направлялся замком раздавать поотрядно маршруты патрулей.  
Вечером Шинори, возвращаясь домой, пребывала в странном волнительном состоянии, догадываясь, что вчерашняя выходка Харады не останется без продолжения. Она строила разные предположения, как события могут развиваться дальше, и мысли эти заставляли ее сердце трепетать в ожидании. На душе было легко и радостно, будто в преддверии праздника.   
Уже входя в ворота, она увидела сидящего на ступенях у входа в здание брата и стоящего рядом и подпирающего опорную колонну Хейске. Харада нигде поблизости не наблюдался, видимо, еще не вернулся.   
Шинори распустила своих ребят отдыхать и направилась к Шинпачи и Хейске.  
\- Ну что, Шино-чан, когда же мы погуляем на свадьбе? - радостно приветствовал ее Хейске.  
\- На чьей? - не поняла Шинори.  
\- Да на вашей же с Сано-саном! Он же вчера такой решительный удалился, сказал, что пошел тебе предложение делать! - хихикал Тодо.   
\- Вот это номер! Все уже знают, кроме меня! - рассмеялась девушка, а сердце замерло и запорхало только что выбравшейся из куколки бабочкой, радостно, счастливо.   
Неужели Харада вчера был настолько серьезно настроен?   
\- Разве он до тебя не дошел? Или он по дороге всю решимость растерял? - удивился Нагакура.  
\- Да нет, дошел, - ухмыльнулась Шинори.   
\- И что же?  
\- А потом упал и захрапел, - опустила подробности девушка.  
Шинпачи и Хейске расхохотались.  
\- Получается, он таки провел ночь в твоей комнате? - поддразнил сестру Нагакура, и скулы ее тут же порозовели.  
\- Ну я же не могла выпереть этого медведя на себе! - попыталась оправдаться смущенная Шинори.  
\- Ты могла бы уйти спать в его комнату, - не унимался старший брат.  
\- Я попыталась…  
\- И что тебе помешало?  
\- Шинпачи, отстань!  
\- Скажи, что не хотела уходить!  
\- Хотела!  
\- А почему не ушла?  
\- Он меня за ногу поймал, - залившись краской до корней волос, призналась Шинори.  
Громогласный хохот Нагакуры и Тодо заставил обратить на них внимание беседовавших на энгаве Кондо-сана и Ито-сана.  
\- Сано-сан в своем репертуаре! Шино-чан, поверь, он уж если чего решил добиться, умрет, но добьется! - заливисто смеялся Тодо.  
\- И что, ты так и простояла всю ночь? - глумился Шинпачи.  
\- Нет… я… и вообще, отстань! Тебя это не касается! - рассердилась сестра.  
\- Как это не касается? Я твой старший брат! Нет, ты все-таки ответь! Было у вас что?  
\- Нет!!! Мы… мы просто спали.  
\- Вместе?  
\- Иди к ёкаям, Шинпачи! – разозлилась Шинори, горя от стыда.  
\- Ни за что не поверю, чтобы Харада, поймав девицу за ногу, просто взял и захрапел. Ты поверишь в такую небылицу, Хейске?  
\- Не хочешь, не верь, но он просто взял и захрапел!!! - почти проорала Шинори и со злости треснула брата ладонью по темечку.  
\- Ай! Ага! Смотри, как злится - видать, недовольна, что поймать поймал, а потом просто захрапел! Ай! Перестань драться, ёкайское отродье! - хохотал Нагакура, пытаясь поймать сестру за руки, чтобы она прекратила его колотить.  
Шинори, как взбешенная кошка, напрыгнула на брата.  
\- Ну теперь в любом случае тебе не отвертеться - в древние времена, уложив мужчину и женщину на одно ложе, их объявляли мужем и женой! И не важно, было у них что или нет! - всхрюкнул Шинпачи, пытаясь вывернуться из удушающего захвата сестрицы.  
Тодо, согнувшись пополам и уперев руки в колени, только мотал головой, размахивая своим длинным хвостом, и повизгивал от смеха.  
В таком виде и застал их кумичо десятого отряда, входя в ворота и неся в руке копье, а в другой небольшой бумажный сверток.  
\- Это что за поединок недоразвитых сумотори67? - поинтересовался Харада, с любопытством наблюдая, как его друг пытается отбиться от младшей сестры, и приставил к опорному столбу энгавы свое копье рядом с бисенто Шинори.  
\- Харада, дружище, как ты мог прийти вчера к моей сестре и бессовестно заснуть? Она теперь злая, как Ао-ниобо68! - продолжал дурачиться Нагакура.  
\- Не смешно, - ответил копейщик. - Хватит ее донимать! Оставь ее в покое!  
\- Так это она меня задушить пытается, не я ее! - оправдывался Шинпачи.  
\- Значит, за дело! - констатировал Саноске.  
\- Да мы всего-навсего спросили, когда ваша свадьба, а она взбесилась!  
\- Да хоть сегодня. И это не повод для дурацких шуток, - ответил серьезно Харада, на удивление не поддержав дуракаваляние.   
Шинори прекратила мутузить брата и изумленно уставилась на копейщика.  
\- Шинори, пойдешь за меня замуж? - спросил Харада.  
Шинори, в полной уверенности, что приятель шутит, ответила с вызовом:  
\- А вот пойду!  
\- Ну так пошли! - взял ее за руку выше кисти Харада, широко улыбаясь, и потащил в сторону.  
\- Эй, вы куда это? - крикнул им вслед Нагакура.  
\- Жениться! - бросил через плечо Харада.  
\- Э! А мы? – возмутился Шинпачи.  
\- А вы-то нам там за каким демоном сдались? Это дело посторонних не терпит, – хохотнул копейщик, а Шинори обернулась на брата, показала ему язык и оттянула нижнее веко левого глаза69, едва поспевая за широкими шагами Саноске, отчего запуталась в хакама, споткнулась о пятку Харады и чуть горделиво не пропахала носом пыльную площадку, если бы не реакция «жениха», поддернувшего ее за руку.  
Тодо и Нагакура проводили их молчанием, а потом издевательски заржали.


	5. Chapter 5

Харада быстро тащил Шинори за собой, и когда они вышли из ворот и прошли немного вверх по улице, Шинори попыталась освободить руку из крепкой хватки копейщика. Тот отпустил ее и сказал:  
\- Теперь от их идиотских шуток покоя не будет!  
\- Я сама виновата, проболталась, что ты приходил ко мне вчера, - смутилась Шинори.  
\- Не важно. Все равно скоро все узнают, - пожал плечами копейщик.  
\- Почему? - настороженно посмотрела на него Шинори.  
Парень замедлил шаг, и они пошли рядом, прогуливаясь.  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя, и не собираюсь этого скрывать, - просто ответил Харада, глядя на девушку с высоты своего роста и улыбаясь.  
\- Так что… ты вчера… не шутил? - Шинори изогнула брови, а внутри все затопило горячей, светлой и радостной волной.  
\- Разве такими вещами шутят? - удивился Саноске, глядя, как зарделись румянцем скулы девушки, а в глазах ее плескалось море - яркое, синее, будто солнечными бликами искрящееся. Ее задорный взгляд и насмешливая улыбка сейчас уступили место мягкой, немного растерянной нежности, и никогда еще она не казалась ему красивее.  
Харада, вдруг ощутив себя тем самым семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, впервые увидевшим свою маленькую химе, медленно протянул руку, неловко коснувшись запястья Шинори, и взял ее ладонь в свою. Ее кисть казалась такой маленькой по сравнению с его собственной, и, словно боясь сжать слишком сильно, копейщик осторожно переплел пальцы с пальчиками Шинори.  
\- Ты простишь меня за мое вчерашнее безобразное поведение? Мне правда очень нужно было сказать тебе это вчера. Я понял, что чувствую к тебе, и это настолько переполнило меня, что ждать я не мог. То, как я себя вел - непростительно. Но когда ты оказалась так близко, у меня последние остатки разума отказали. Слава Каннон70, что у меня хватило ума вовремя остановиться, и я не сделал ничего непоправимого, чего мне пришлось бы стыдиться до конца жизни.  
\- Цветы очень красивые… Спасибо! - вместо прощения ответила девушка и мягко улыбнулась, купаясь в ласкающем ее взгляде.  
Харада склонился к ней, но вовремя опомнился - вокруг них сновали люди, и стоять посреди улицы у всех на виду было не совсем прилично.  
\- Пойдем к реке? - предложил он.  
Саноске очень хотелось оказаться с Шинори где-нибудь подальше от посторонних глаз. Он не думал ни о чем крамольном, ему просто хотелось держать ее за руки, обнимать, целовать, прикасаться к ней, хотя бы только это, но ни в штаб-квартире, ни здесь, в городе, негде было скрыться от чужих любопытных взглядов. Если же уйти к берегу Камо, можно найти какое-нибудь укромное местечко, где можно побыть одним.  
Шинори, словно догадываясь о его мыслях, опустила глаза и кивнула.  
Они свернули в переулок и направились в сторону реки, затем довольно долго брели вдоль берега, держась за руки и собирая на хакама пыльцу отцветающей горечавки, анемопсисов, и мелкие цепкие шарики растущей вдоль реки стелящейся травы, пока не нашли небольшую открытую полянку среди орешин, чозении и ив. Погода для середины сентября стояла невероятно теплая, и даже сейчас казалось, будто наступил мягкий летний вечер.  
Усевшись под старой, свесившей в воду ветви ивой, Харада вдруг вспомнил про свой сверток, который принес с патруля специально для Шинори, да так и таскал его в руке. Копейщик положил его девушке на колени, и та с интересом спросила, что там такое.  
\- Разверни, - улыбнулся Харада.   
Шинори тут же зашуршала оберткой. В дорогой упаковочной бумаге оказались вагаши71 - два нерикири72, большой дораяки73, три кубика нежного ёкана74 с зеленым чаем и кулечек с целой горстью ракуган75.   
Шинори обрадовалась сладостям, как ребенок. Тут же разорвав кулек с мелкими конфетками, она забросила в рот несколько штук и зажмурилась от удовольствия, гоняя их во рту. Харада с умилением смотрел, как она радуется таким простым вещам, и сейчас, как никогда, она напомнила ему ту малышку химе, вместе с которой он когда-то ел одну на двоих рыбу, казавшуюся тогда самым вкусным, что только может быть.  
Шинори, грызя ракуган, протянула конфетку Хараде. Тот покачал головой, улыбаясь:  
\- Ешь!   
\- Да куда мне столько! - рассмеялась она и, подбросив конфетку, ловко поймала ее ртом.  
\- Маленькие любят сладкое, - улыбался Саноске.  
\- Тоже мне дядя великовозрастный! - хмыкнула Шинори и снова поймала конфетку, звонко разгрызая. - Давай пополам? Помнишь, как ту нашу рыбу?  
\- Помню, - кивнул Харада.   
Неужели она тоже не забыла этого?  
Шинори бросила ему конфетку, и Харада тоже поймал ее ртом. Они так и кидались сладкими шариками, смеясь и поддразнивая друг друга, когда кто-то промазывал, пока ракуган не закончились.   
Когда Шинори, высунув кончик языка, сосредоточенно примеривалась, с какой стороны укусить нерикири, с восторгом оглядывая лакомство со всех сторон, Саноске смотрел на нее с умилением, граничащим с обожанием - Шинори вела себя совсем как маленькая девчонка, непривычная к дорогим сладостям. Наконец, она откусила и протянула пирожное Хараде.  
\- Да ешь! - улыбнулся тот.  
\- Нет, пополам, - покачала головой Шинори, поднося лакомство к его губам.  
Саноске откусил маленький кусочек.  
\- Кусай больше, что ты как украл! - улыбалась Шинори.   
Харада послушно оттяпал половину.  
\- Вот, совсем другое дело! - рассмеялась девушка.  
Харада смотрел на нее, и сердце его заходилось от нежности - она выглядела такой счастливой, такой светлой, его первое скромное подношение так обрадовало ее и доставило ей столько удовольствия, что капитану хотелось ради нее перевернуть весь мир.  
Потом они добрались до нежной пастилы из зеленого чая, и когда Шинори скормила Саноске последний кусочек, он взял ее руку за запястье и поцеловал пальцы.  
Шинори замерла, глядя в его потемневшие глаза, и Харада, потянув ее за руку к себе, невесомо коснулся губами ее губ. Девушка опустила ресницы, боясь дышать, и Саноске, взяв ее лицо в ладони, начал мягко и нежно целовать. Ее губы были мягкими и теплыми, со сладким привкусом нежного ёкана и зеленого чая. Шинори отзывалась неумело и робко, положив ему на плечи дрожащие пальчики, осторожно, едва дотрагиваясь, и доблестный самурай с трудом сдерживал себя от желания целовать ее взахлеб, со всей страстью, глубоко проникая языком - эти губы еще не знали поцелуев, ни один мужчина еще не прикасался к его любимой маленькой химе. Он лишь ненавязчиво попросил позволить ему, мягко проведя кончиком языка по ее нижней губе, и она послушно приоткрыла рот, принимая ласку. Горячая волна затопила его сознание, Харада обхватил ее руками и прижал к себе, как самую большую драгоценность в своей жизни, поддерживая ладонью под затылок, и, наконец, поцеловал по-настоящему.  
Ее тонкое тело дрожало в его руках, как одинокий листочек на терзаемой ветром веточке, и капитан гладил девушку по напряженной спине, клянясь себе, что не перейдет грань дозволенного, не сейчас, не так быстро. Но разве сердце слушает доводы рассудка, когда все тело горит накрывшим желанием, возраставшим с каждым прикосновением, с каждым поцелуем?  
Харада осторожно потянул белую ленту с высоко забранных волос, и они рассыпались по спине тяжелым потоком. Запустив пальцы в густые блестящие пряди, поддерживая под затылок голову Шинори и глубоко целуя ее, он почувствовал, как судорожно сжались пальцы девушки, комкая в кулаках ткань его форменного хаори на плечах, а хрупкое тело подалось навстречу, прижимаясь к широкой груди. Затем руки Шинори несмело перебрались на его шею, так же потянули вниз шнурок, связывающий непослушные растрепанные волосы Саноске, и вот уже ее руки, путаясь в них, так же настойчиво наклоняют, тянут его голову к себе. Харада понял, что свою клятву он сдержит разве что в одном случае - если Шинори остановит его.   
Саноске, неохотно разорвав поцелуй и чуть отстранившись, тяжело дыша, заглянул в медленно раскрывшиеся синие глаза.  
Шинори ответила на его немой вопрос прямым взглядом и нерешительно улыбнулась. Харада приподнял сзади ее тяжелые волосы, перекинул через голову шнурок, крест-накрест скреплявший полы ее форменного хаори, спустил его с плеч, и, когда голубой шелк с белыми треугольниками скользнул по опущенным рукам Шинори вниз, отбросил его в сторону и снова припал к ее губам.  
Пальцы его медленно и деликатно слегка раздвинули ворот косоде и нагадзюбана76, а губы мягкими поцелуями спустились по обнажившейся шее к ключицам. Ладонь Харады легла на высунувшуюся из-под хакама тонкую лодыжку, медленно поползла вверх, под ткань широких штанин и, когда кончилась грубая кожа таби, он ощутил нежную, будто атласную кожу стройной голени. Ткань хакама потянулась вверх вслед за рукой парня, обнажая ногу. Вид острой, совсем еще девичьей коленки показался Хараде настолько пронзительно-трогательным, что он почти благоговейно прижался к ней губами, заставляя Шинори покраснеть.   
Его ладони, огрубевшие от древка копья, гладя нежно-молочную кожу бедра, щекотно царапали мозолями, поднимая тяжелую ткань хакама выше. Шинори, глядя на эти крупные, грубые, сильные руки, способные свернуть шею одним движением, лишь с трепетом замечала, насколько сейчас они могут быть нежными, лаская невесомыми прикосновениями, заставляющими дрожать от незнакомого удовольствия.  
Харада и сам упивался ощущениями. Казалось бы - что нового он может найти в женском теле, изученном досконально за все время его разгульной жизни? Но почему тогда помимо плотского желания, сосредоточившегося сладкой тяжестью внизу живота, сам он весь горит, дыхание перехватывает, а сердце колотится, сжимаясь в томлении от восторга? И почему, сгорая от желания обладать и скорее утолить эту жажду, так хочется сейчас не спешить и продлить эту сводящую с ума негу?   
\- Ты позволишь мне?.. - прошептал Саноске, медленно проводя ладонью поверх одежды от ее бедра выше по животу к груди.  
Шинори кивнула, улыбнувшись, и запустила пальцы в его растрепавшиеся на ветру волосы, полыхающие алым в последних лучах скользящего за реку солнца. Сейчас, когда их не сдерживал сорванный ею шнурок, и длинные неровные пряди падали на лицо и плечи, он выглядел тем самым мальчишкой, юным и беспечным, каким она видела его в Таме и каким запомнила на всю жизнь.  
Ладонь Харады легла на выступающую манящую округлость, оглаживая ее, безбожно стянутую обмоткой во избежание ненужного интереса в мужском коллективе, затем скользнула под ворот косоде, сдвигая его в сторону. Пальцы попытались проникнуть под широкую полосу ткани, стягивающую грудь.  
\- Это варварство какое-то, так издеваться над красотой! - проговорил хрипло Харада.   
\- Но что же я могу поделать? - рассмеялась Шинори.  
Саноске нетерпеливо выдернул косоде и короткий нагадзюбан Шинори из хакама, стянул их с плеч и отбросил туда же, где уже валялось форменное хаори. И замер, не в силах оторвать взгляда от изящной шеи и точеных плеч, увидев их впервые. Все, что ему удавалось углядеть раньше - это маленькие ступни и тонкие лодыжки, да руки по локоть, и только в воображении он мог дорисовать остальное, так тщательно скрываемое под бесформенными косоде и хакама, что практически не отличало девушку от остальных мужчин в отряде. И даже вчерашней ночью, когда ему удалось поймать ее и заключить в объятия, он мало что мог разглядеть спьяну в темноте под длинным ночным нумаки.   
Харада с упоением принялся разматывать обмотку, с каждым витком приближаясь к желанной цели, и, наконец, две круглые упругие груди легли в его ладони. Шинори закусила губу, зардевшись и закрыв глаза, теряясь под горящим неприкрытым желанием взглядом желтых волчьих глаз, а губы Саноске, накрывшие сосок, и язык, ласкавший его, заставили Шинори податься навстречу и выдохнуть сквозь сжатые зубы. Отзывчивость на столь простые ласки подстегнула Хараду, заставляя прижаться к желанному телу, уже не скрывая своей готовности.  
\- Харада… - на выдохе простонала Шинори.  
Копейщик оторвался от ее груди и выдохнул:  
\- Саноске…  
\- Саноске… - шепотом повторила девушка, прижимая к груди его растрепанную, склонившуюся к ней голову и целуя макушку.  
Одной рукой Харада сжимал ее грудь, которую целовал, а нетерпеливые пальцы другой уже пытались распутать узел оби на спине. Сразу не получалось, но парень целеустремленно дербанил его, пока не справился.  
Шинори, млея от ласк, забыв о смущении, видя неприкрытое обожание и желание в глазах Саноске, последовала его примеру, выпутав из его растрепавшихся волос шнурок от хаори и перекинув его вперед через голову. Харада оторвался от ее груди, давая возможность избавить его от форменной накидки, и снова вернулся, просовывая руку в треугольный вырез хакама, сквозь который виднелось обнаженное бедро, и сжимая в ладони маленькую крепкую ягодицу.  
Шинори гораздо быстрее справилась с узлом его оби, и стянула с широченных мускулистых плеч косоде и нагадзюбан, позволив им упасть на траву.  
Когда теплые ладошки девушки коснулись его груди, оглаживая крепкие налитые мышцы, и большие пальцы ее, словно невзначай, робко прошлись по его соскам, дыхание Харады прервалось, и он на мгновение закрыл глаза, замерев, а потом, поддерживая Шинори, мягко опрокинул на спину, нависая над ней. Ее волосы разметались, перепутавшись в траве, и с порозовевшими скулами и припухшими зацелованными губами девушка выглядела просто восхитительно и настолько невинно, что Харада с чистой совестью мог поклясться в том, что прекраснее женщины еще не видел. В ее глазах не было смелого, соблазнительного призыва, как у опытных тайю. В яркой синеве смешалась целая гамма чувств - легкий испуг, растерянность, смущение, но среди них - зарождающееся желание, нежность, готовность принять все, что он хочет дать ей, и решимость следовать за ним до конца.  
\- Ты уверена? - спросил Саноске, видя все эти чувства в ее глазах и понимая, что еще немного, и точка невозвращения, когда он еще может удержать себя в руках, будет пройдена.  
Шинори кивнула.  
\- Ты не будешь потом ни о чем сожалеть? - целуя ее между словами, спросил он.   
Он желал ее, желал слишком сильно, но не хотел, чтобы любимая потом вспоминала о случившемся с горькой досадой.  
\- А ты? - ответила вопросом на вопрос Шинори, обхватив ладонями его скулы.  
Эта маленькая неопытная девочка, его очаровательная химе, доверяясь ему и отдавая себя его власти, еще спрашивала его, не будет ли он жалеть об этом! Разве кто-то хоть раз за всю его жизнь поинтересовался его чувствами и переживаниями? Харада нежно поцеловал ее мягкие отзывчивые губы и ответил:  
\- Как я могу сожалеть о том, что люблю тебя? Я за тебя жизнь отдам безо всяких сожалений!  
\- Я тоже, - тихо ответила Шинори, обвивая его шею руками и притягивая к себе.  
Медленно осыпая поцелуями ее шею, плечи, грудь, живот, Харада опустился к поясу ее хакама, развязал завязки и осторожно стянул их вниз, сначала с одной ноги. Взяв ее маленькую ступню в ладони, Саноске прижался щекой к ее стройной, красивой голени, и, целуя, поднялся к колену. Затем снял хакама полностью и, мягко разведя ее колени, коснулся языком лона.   
Шинори дернулась от смешанного чувства наслаждения и стыдливости, но парень посмотрел на нее таким взглядом, что она лишь откинулась, зажмурившись и вцепившись пальцами в траву. Ничего не имело больше значения, зачем этот стыд - ведь это же ее Харада, родной и любимый, что здесь может быть постыдного, если ему хочется сделать так для нее?   
Ничего подобного Шинори раньше не испытывала, и сейчас, отдаваясь сводящим с ума ласкам опытного мужчины, Шинори открывала для себя чувственное удовольствие от тех заставляющих краснеть действий, которые она видела на изображениях в одной из книг отцовской библиотеки, когда, полная любопытства и стыда, разглядывала совершенно неприличные, но такие увлекательные картинки!  
И когда ее тело выгнулось от накрывшей разом мощной волны непередаваемого наслаждения, она, потрясенно распахнув глаза, поняла почему люди так много значения придают близости.  
Харада, доведенный до исступления тем, как искренне и открыто Шинори реагировала на его ласки, тяжело дыша, провел языком от живота до шеи, подрагивавших каждым мускулом от пережитого восторга, и впился глубоким поцелуем в ее искусанные губы. Ласково оглаживая трепещущее тело Шинори, успокаивая ее, он прошептал ей на ухо жарким шепотом:  
\- Все хорошо? Ты хочешь быть со мной? Ты не боишься больше? Будет немного по-другому, и тебе это может сначала не понравиться… Ты готова перетерпеть это? Я постараюсь осторожно… Я так хочу тебя…  
Шинори, облизав припухшие губы, кивнула.  
\- Я знаю, что должно быть. Это совсем не страшно. Я знаю, ты будешь нежен, и с тобой я ничего не боюсь.   
Она потянулась к завязкам и стащила его хакама вниз. Харада, брыкаясь, сбросил их, и Шинори, испортив торжественность момента, прыснула. Кумичо ухмыльнулся, но когда ее ладошка легла ему на живот, касаясь старого шрама, и Шинори подняла глаза, встретившись взглядом с Саноске, он лишь мягко улыбнулся. Девушка погладила светлую, неровную, некрасиво сросшуюся полоску на напряженных выступающих кубиках пресса, и потерлась щекой о его руку, которой он упирался в землю рядом с ее головой, а затем коснулась губами предплечья. Ее тонкие пальчики потянулись к фундоши, и улыбка сползла с губ Харады. Шинори несмело коснулась натянутой ткани, провела пальцами по крепко стоящему члену, и, словно решившись, осторожно сжала его в ладони. Капитан громко сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Ее ласки были неумелыми, и совсем не похожими на то, что вытворяли тайю, но эти робкие прикосновения были для Саноске истинным наслаждением - их дарили любимые руки.   
Шинори распутала широкую полосу материи, скрученную вокруг бедер, и теперь ласкала обнаженный член, трепеща от робости и с любопытством его разглядывая.   
\- А на картинках его таким огромным всегда рисуют! Я думала - как же он такой может поместиться внутри? - проговорила она задумчиво, и Харада, блаженствуя под ее прикосновениями, не удержался и расхохотался.   
\- Глупенькая! Это же сюнга77! Там всегда рисуют все большое, чтобы на маленьких картинках было хорошо видно самое главное! А ты, оказывается, распутная девчонка!   
Шинори вспыхнула, и Харада склонился к ней, целуя:  
\- Я так люблю тебя!   
Он перехватил инициативу, вновь начав ласкать ее, и когда оказался внутри, девушка дернулась от боли, закусив губу, и, почувствовав ее напряжение, Саноске долго целовал ее, оглаживая по лицу и волосам, собирая губами непроизвольно выступившие слезы, не позволяя себе ничего большего, пока Шинори не размякла под его руками.  
Безумие страстных ласк, стремительных поцелуев, переплетенных пальцев, жарких объятий и движения, доводящего своим упоительным ритмом до экстаза, длилось и длилось, а над рекой уже плыла по-летнему теплая ночь, и белолицая луна беззастенчиво наблюдала за тем, как сливались воедино две души и два тела.  
Уже после всего пережитого наслаждения, когда дыхание выровнялось, а взаимные ласки стали нежными и успокаивающими, Шинори села, подогнув под себя ноги, прижавшись бедром к животу Харады, и смотрела, как над кромкой леса на другом берегу зажигаются звезды, машинально сплетая и расплетая косу, перекинутую на грудь. Сердце ее переполняло безграничное счастье, и возвращаться в казармы совсем не хотелось - не было сил заставить себя прервать эту дивную ночь рядом с любимым, так же мучительно не желавшим выпускать ее из рук.  
Харада лежал на боку позади Шинори, обхватив ее, и снизу вверх смотрел, любуясь, как неспешно переплетают прядки ее тонкие пальчики. Сейчас она стала совсем другой, будто осознав, что стала женщиной. Ее взгляд был полон неги, на губах играла улыбка, и даже как она держала спину, как склоняла голову, как поднимала руки - все движения были грациозны, по-кошачьи расслабленно ленивы, раскованны и женственны.  
\- Ночи уже прохладные. Не замерзла? - спросил Саноске, проведя ладонью по ее обнаженной спине, но Шинори, мягко улыбаясь, посмотрела на него через плечо и покачала головой:  
\- Нет, мне жарко!  
\- Смотри, простынешь!   
\- Не простыну, ты горячий, от тебя тепло.  
Шинори расплела, наконец, волосы, перекинула их назад и, привстав на колени, встряхнула головой, разметав их по плечам и спине, щекоча кончиками живот и бок Саноске.  
Харада поднялся, прижавшись к ней сзади грудью, отвел волосы в сторону и коснулся губами шеи.  
Шинори повернулась к нему и нежно потерлась щекой о щеку. Харада обнял ее сзади, взяв задорно торчащие груди в ладони, и спросил, целуя ее плечо:  
\- Так пойдешь ты за меня?   
\- Ты серьезно? - Шинори удивленно распахнула глаза, и ресницы ее задрожали.   
\- Я серьезен как никогда! - снова поцелуй.  
\- Так ты не шутил сегодня?   
\- Нет. Помнишь, тогда, в Таме, я сказал, что найду тебя и женюсь на тебе, когда ты вырастешь?   
\- Помню, - улыбнулась Шинори. - Но тогда я была ребенком, а ты - шалопаем, которому женитьба была так же нужна, как волу седло.  
\- Тогда - да, но сейчас я намерен выполнить свое обещание. Я хочу остаток своей жизни провести вместе с тобой. Видишь, наша встреча еще тогда была не случайна, - его пальцы мягко ласкали ее груди, а губы скользили по плечу, вроде бы, между делом, за разговором, но Шинори копчиком уже чувствовала его нарастающее желание.   
\- Знаешь, - повернулась она к нему всем телом, и они оказались глаза в глаза друг к другу. - А ведь я влюбилась в тебя тогда. Глупо, правда? Ты был такой… такой красивый, смелый… Ты был первый и последний мужчина в моей жизни, который дрался насмерть за мою честь. В то время я думала, что, возможно, когда-нибудь встречу тебя снова. Ты увидишь, какая я стала, и обязательно влюбишься. Смешно… Я не поверила тебе тогда… но я ждала. Ждала чуда, которое бывает только в сказках. И даже когда выросла, я не переставала ждать. Это было моей тайной. Я и от жениха-то сбежала только потому, что он совсем не такой, как ты. А еще потому, что я все еще продолжала любить тебя. Глупая, да? А когда я увидела тебя здесь, я подумала - все, пропала.  
\- Так почему же ты?.. - потрясенно выдохнул Харада. - Хотя бы намек, хотя бы знак…   
Он отвел упавшие волосы с ее лица и заглянул ей в глаза, когда она попыталась увести взгляд в сторону.  
\- Я не могла. Я не имела права. Мне нельзя было давать даже малейших поводов думать о себе, как… ты же понимаешь, когда женщина одна среди мужчин, это чревато недоразумениями. И потом, я же видела, что тебе нет до меня дела. Ты стал таким взрослым, знаменитым капитаном Шинсенгуми, а я наверняка по-прежнему оставалась для тебя, как говорил Окита - мелкой килькой.  
\- Но ты же сама сказала тогда - смотреть на тебя, как на брата. И ты даже не представляешь какого труда мне это стоило! Я как раз наоборот думал, что ты стала удивительной красавицей, и что ты потому мне так сказала - как и остальным парням в отряде - что я так и остался в твоих глазах неотесанным деревенщиной, к тому же пьяницей и бабником. Представляю, что ты обо мне думала все это время, когда я на твоих глазах по Шимабаре таскался!  
Харада усмехнулся с досадой - Шинори любила его все эти годы, а он, идиот слепой, черт знает что вытворял…  
\- Давай не будем вспоминать все это, - уткнулась лбом в его плечо Шинори.  
\- Простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь за мою слепоту? Сумеешь ли забыть? - поднял он ее лицо к себе за подбородок.  
\- Все, что было в нашей жизни до сегодняшнего дня, больше не имеет значения. Ты любишь меня - и важно лишь это, - ответила Шинори и потянулась к Саноске за поцелуем.   
Харада сжал ее в объятиях, чувства переполняли его, и он, простой провинциальный бедный самурай, не знал, как выразить их словами.  
Он сел на пятки, привлекая ее к себе, посадив себе на колени верхом, и припал губами к ее груди. Шинори выгнулась, разметав по спине длинные перепутанные волосы, и вцепилась в его плечи.   
\- Саноске… - ветерок подхватил тихий стон, и это было для Харады самой сладкой музыкой.   
Он выпрямил свои длинные ноги, приподнял Шинори за бедра и осторожно опустил на поднявшийся член.  
Потом они лежали, ласкались, шептались, смеялись, болтали, опять занимались любовью, а когда ночная тьма стала растворяться, и на реку опустился предрассветный туман, они купались в холодной воде, брызгались, дурачились, целовались и снова любили друг друга.   
Влюбленные вернулись домой на рассвете, и, расставаясь на энгаве со стороны внутреннего дворика, они слышали, как капитаны покашливали, возились, шуршали и скрипели половицами, просыпаясь и готовясь к новому дню. И только из комнаты Нагакуры раздавался богатырский храп безмятежно спящего человека.  
\- Ты патруль-то сегодня переживешь? - улыбаясь, спросил Саноске, прижимая к себе Шинори и любуясь пронзительной синевой ее глаз, искрящейся в лучах восходящего солнца.  
\- А у меня есть выбор? - хихикнула она, ластясь к здоровенному кумичо, как кошка, отчего тот не мог найти в себе сил разжать объятия и выпустить ее из рук.  
\- Я тебя совсем замучил, да? Ты едва на ногах стоишь, - виновато прошептал Харада, целуя ее, но было похоже, что он страшно доволен и особой вины за собой не ощущал.  
\- Это была самая прекрасная ночь в моей жизни, - ответила Шинори.  
Ее глаза светились необычным светом, затуманенные поволокой, и вся она, изменившаяся в эту ночь, утомленная ласками, была нежной и мягкой, словно боялась расплескать переполнявшее ее счастье.  
\- Я могу сказать то же самое. Поверь мне, я знаю, что говорю, - ответил Харада, проведя губами по ее скуле и целуя висок. - Я очень прошу тебя, будь осторожна в патруле. Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Я не могу потерять тебя… Соберись и продержись, а ночью тебе нужно выспаться.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я теперь смогу ночью просто лечь спать? - насмешливо поддразнила Хараду Шинори, хитро прищурив один глаз.  
Саноске тихо рассмеялся, прижав ее к себе, и ответил:  
\- Я сам не знаю, как доживу до ночи…  
\- Доброе утро! Вы чего, только вернулись что ли? - раздался звук отодвигаемых сёдзи и голос Хейске, зевающего на ходу.  
\- Нет, просто мы встали раньше всех, - ответил Харада и подмигнул Шинори.  
Затем он неохотно выпустил девушку из объятий, напоследок целомудренно чмокнув ее в лоб - гарнизон оживал, капитаны постепенно покидали свои комнаты, потягивались, переговаривались, приветствуя друг друга, шли умываться и приводить себя в порядок, нужно было завтракать и отправляться в патруль.


	6. Chapter 6

Вскоре об их отношениях стало известно, хотя Харада и Шинори старались поначалу скрывать их от командиров и остальных капитанов. В курсе событий были только Нагакура и Тодо, но они молчали. Харада тайком, когда все расходились по своим комнатам на ночь, пробирался к Шинори, и они старались вести себя очень тихо, хотя не всегда это получалось. В конце концов, сердобольный Хейске уступил им свою угловую комнату и перебрался в комнату Шинори, а Нагакура всегда отличался крепким сном, и у него над головой можно было из пушки палить.  
Однако, несмотря на то что Харада и Шинори периодически отправлялись вместе с Нагакурой и Тодо в Шимабару, возвращались они теперь раньше и вдвоем, и чаще вообще оставались в штаб-квартире или уходили гулять в город, и это не могло не остаться незамеченным. Впрочем, на гуляния времени особо и не было - альянс Ишин Шиши активизировал свою деятельность, и стычки и сражения происходили все чаще.  
В конце концов, перед самым Новым годом пара официально вступила в брак, бурно отмеченный всем комсоставом с непременными шутками, что уж от кого, а от Харады никак не ожидали, что именно он первый рискнет расстаться с холостяцкой вольной жизнью, и переселилась в маленький домик по соседству со штаб-квартирой.  
А вскоре, в марте нового года, Ито Кашитаро, окончательно рассорившись с Хиджикатой и Кондо, покинул отряд, уводя за собой своих учеников, которые последовали за ним сюда из Эдо. Неожиданно для всех с ним ушли Сайто и Хейске.   
Неразговорчивый и нелюдимый Сайто, как поговаривали, весьма бурно ругался накануне с Хиджикатой и Кондо, а вот причина ухода Хейске была непонятна. Его решение стало ударом для его друзей, и Хейске, виновато пряча глаза, невнятно объяснял что-то о своих роялистских предпочтениях, о том, что служить сёгуну для него неприемлемо, что в Шинсенгуми его привел случай, а не убеждения. Он с давних пор был очень дружен с Саннан-саном, они вместе постигали искусство меча, и когда Саннан ушел в Шиэйкан, Тодо последовал за ним, где нашел новых друзей - Хараду и Нагакуру, и таким образом волею судьбы оказался одним из того костяка, что возглавил новое ополчение.   
Нагакура, оставшись один, тосковал, часто бывал в домике по соседству у друга и сестры, или пропадал в Шимабаре, где у него, по слухам, появилась постоянная возлюбленная.   
А затем безрадостные события посыпались как из рога изобилия. 9 ноября 1867 года сёгун передал полномочия Императору и ушел в отставку. Те, кто считался мятежниками и смутьянами, теперь оказались у власти, а охраняющее законность и порядок действующего правительства, Новое ополчение под командованием Кондо Исами неожиданно поменялось с ними местами. Для Шинсенгуми настали тяжелые времена. Они все еще пытались отстоять и честь сёгуна, и свою собственную честь, но с каждым днем это становилось все сложнее.  
В ноябре было совершено убийство Сакамото Рёмы, посредника создания альянса империалистов, и кто-то подставил Хараду, оставив на месте преступления ножны от его меча. Было расследование, стоившее Саноске немало нервов, потому что ни сам Харада в частности, ни Шинсенгуми в целом к этому никакого отношения не имели. Харада вообще за все время своей службы ни разу не пользовался мечом, сражаясь более привычным копьем.  
Спустя день оказалось, что Сайто вступил в коалицию Ито по приказу Кондо и Хиджикаты, и именно он принес известие, что Ито-сан имеет тайные сношения с мятежниками-империалистами и готовит покушение на Кондо-сана, преследуя цель свалить Шинсенгуми.  
Кондо и Хиджикате ничего не оставалось делать, как уничтожить Ито.  
Через два дня после смерти Сакамото, восемнадцатого ноября, Кондо и Хиджиката пригласили Ито Кашитаро на дружественную попойку, и когда бывший военный советник Шинсенгуми возвращался домой, пьяный до зеленых ёкаев, его встретил отряд под командованием Сайто. Ито был ранен в горло, отступил на лестницу храма Абура-но-Коджи и успел сделать сеппуку.  
Утром люди Кашитаро примчались на перекресток, где, как им сказали, валялось тело их командира, и нарвались на засаду из сорока бойцов в голубых форменных хаори. Среди людей Ито был и Хейске. Кондо отдал приказ Сайто, Нагакуре, Хараде и Шинори не трогать Тодо, списав его уход на молодость и неопытность, учитывая то многое, что он сделал для Шинсенгуми. Да и сами бывшие друзья вряд ли смогли бы убить его, поэтому попытались сделать все, чтобы он смог бежать. Однако новичок, заступивший на должность кумичо восьмого отряда вместо ушедшего Хейске, не разобравшись во взаимоотношениях своих новых товарищей и какого-то парня из вражеской группировки, в общей свалке нанес ему смертельную рану в лоб.   
Когда все закончилось, Хейске еще дышал. Из длинной глубокой рубленой раны от макушки до носа хлестала кровь, и губы Тодо уже синели. Нагакура и Харада, на что-то надеясь, на руках принесли его в штаб-квартиру, преодолев весь путь бегом, но Саннан-сан, осмотрев его, горестно покачал головой и сказал, что за врачом бежать уже бессмысленно. Единственным шансом спасти Хейске было влить в него очимидзу, превратив его в расецу. Нагакура, Харада и Шинори, терзаемые горем, готовы были с этим согласиться, несмотря на весь ужас, который несло с собой существование в обличье демона. Подоспевший Хиджиката, кусая губы, все-таки принял решение и дал согласие.   
Так Хейске, обретя новую жизнь, стал бойцом Корпуса Расецу вместе с Саннан-саном.  
Он вроде бы не изменился, и казался прежним добрым и веселым парнем. Вот только жил он теперь в основном после захода солнца, избегая солнечного света, отсыпаясь днем, как и Саннан-сан. Он не ходил больше с друзьями в Шимабару, ночами нес свою тайную службу с такими же страдальцами-расецу, похудел, осунулся и однажды признался, что пытается всеми силами сопротивляться чудовищной жажде, принимает какие-то порошки, которые ему дает Саннан-сан и которые почти не помогают, и что временами терпеть это бывает настолько мучительно, что лучше бы он умер тогда, на перекрестке у храма Абура-но-Коджи.  
Следствием действий Шинсенгуми стала месть со стороны людей Ито - в начале декабря на Кондо-кёкучо, Окиту и Сайто было совершено покушение, в результате которого Кондо получил пулевое ранение в плечо и вынужден был долго лечить его после операции по удалению осколков кости.  
Сражения происходили все чаще, и Харада, тревожась за Шинори, просил ее уйти со службы, но она каждый раз, доверчиво прижимаясь к нему и прячась от всех бед в его крепких надежных объятиях, говорила, что никогда не оставит его, даже если начнется война.   
Поздним холодным вечером в конце декабря, когда комсостав в очередной раз собрался, чтобы обсудить сложившееся положение, Кондо и Хиджиката предложили Шинори с почетом покинуть ряды Шинсенгуми. Они говорили, что были счастливы служить с ней плечо к плечу, что она долгое время была им и верным другом, и соратником, и надежным бойцом, и хорошим командиром. Но сейчас, когда настали такие времена, что у них всех лишь два пути - сдаться или погибнуть, продолжая защищать свои убеждения и идеалы, и первый вариант для них был неприемлем, они не хотят, чтобы она погибла. Шинори спокойно выслушала все доводы и убеждения и ответила, что не видит смысла в жизни, если погибнет Саноске, ее брат, ее друзья и весь отряд, ставший для нее семьей. Самые счастливые годы своей жизни, пусть недолгие, она провела здесь, среди этих людей, и ничего, кроме добра и участия она не видела, так почему же она должна оставить их в такое трудное время, когда каждый человек для них был на вес золота? Она не видела своего будущего в одиночестве, при новом режиме, и даже если ей суждено погибнуть вместе со всеми, она готова к этому, потому что пусть еще хоть недолгое время, но она сможет принести пользу отряду и прожить его рядом с теми, кто был ей дорог. Свои слова она закончила просьбой позволить ей остаться, и склонилась в поклоне до пола.  
Командиры и капитаны выслушали ее спокойную, негромкую речь, и уважительно склонились в ответных поклонах, пусть и с неохотой, но соглашаясь с ее доводами.  
В один из дней у штаб-квартиры появилась груженая повозка - Хиджиката и Кондо заказали комсоставу военную форму европейского образца. Капитаны, обряжаясь в непривычную, казавшуюся ужасно неудобной одежду, осматривали себя и друг друга со всех сторон, чувствуя себя глупо и скованно.   
Харада в новой черно-белой легкой шинели был невероятно импозантен, но все равно остался верен своим привычкам - он тут же небрежно распахнул ворот, сказав, что он его душит, и закатал по локоть рукава. Нагакура, всегда гордившийся рельефом своих мускулов и демонстрировавший их при каждом удобном случае, тоже не стал церемониться с рукавами, да и рубашку под зеленым мундиром расстегнул до пупа. Шинори достался изящный китель с рукавами до локтя и высоким воротником, отороченным бледно-желтым узором, белоснежная рубашка с жабо и кружевами на рукавах, а узкие брюки и сапоги до колен привели ее в ужас - ей казалось, что в такой одежде она выглядит совершенно неприлично, и чувствовала себя едва ли не голой. Хиджиката, и без того щеголь и модник, в черной шинели с причудливым узором на широком отложном воротнике, выглядел каким-то заморским принцем, и казалось, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта, будто всю жизнь проходил в таком одеянии. Саннан-сан в длинной шинели, и Сайто в черном двубортном мундире с двумя рядами пуговиц, и даже Хейске, хоть и получивший форму, мало чем отличавшуюся от его обычной одежды - белую рубашку и жилет - все чувствовали себя неловко, и больше всего неприятностей доставляли тесные сапоги из скрипящей кожи, в которых привыкшие к свободным сандалиям ноги сразу начали гореть. И только хитрый Кондо-сан остался в привычных хакама и косоде, сказав, что ему эта одежда удобнее и привычнее.  
Но самый тяжелый удар ждал всех впереди - Хиджиката-фукучо приказал обрезать длинные волосы на европейский манер. Большинство капитанов, ворча и досадуя, неохотно расставались с еще одним проявлением самурайской доблести - пучки на макушках и длинные волосы значили для них слишком много, и еще совсем недавно срезанный пучок означал позор для воина. Лишь Нагакура, всегда остригавший волосы, и Хейске, спокойно расставшийся со своим длинным хвостом, не выражали по этому поводу протеста, да сам они-фукучо, затеявший все это, тоже помалкивал. Окита, всегда старавшийся походить прической на своего кумира - Кондо-сана, бурчал больше всех, да и Сайто с Харадой не выразили восторга, оставив длинные пряди до подбородка - остричься совсем коротко у них не поднялась рука. И лишь Шинори на правах женщины было позволено волосы оставить, и даже сам Хиджиката, проходя мимо с уже остриженной головой и наблюдая, как капитаны, скрепя сердце, безжалостно кромсают пряди, взял хвост Шинори в ладонь, пропустил его сквозь пальцы и сказал, что такое богатство терять грешно.  
Ночью, лаская любимого, Шинори, ероша непривычно короткие волосы, с сожалением сказала:  
\- Как же мне нравились они, когда были длинными… Как жаль, что все в этом мире должно настолько сильно измениться…  
\- Ничего, не голова, отрастут, главное, чтобы голову не срезали, - улыбнулся Саноске, и Шинори, порывисто прижав его глупую лохматую башку к своей груди, прошептала:  
\- Никогда, слышишь, никогда не смей говорить этого!  
\- Хорошо, больше не буду, - послушно ответил Харада, целуя ее и ловко перекатился, сжимая любимую в объятиях, оказавшись над ней.  
Шли дни, в заботах, тревогах и сражениях, и ночи, в страстных ласках или мертвецком от усталости сне. Человек способен свыкнуться со многими вещами, и вскоре сапоги не казались такими уж пыточными, в них действительно было удобнее, а узкие брюки не мешали двигаться в бою, не нужно было тратить время на подвязывание штанин, как у хакама, да и рубашки с кителями, стоило только освоить быстрое застегивание этих кошмарных пуговиц, надевать оказалось значительно проще, чем увязывать узлы на нижних и верхних кимоно и оби.   
А еще Харада обнаружил в этом дивную прелесть - однажды у одного торговца заморскими новомодными товарами он обнаружил комплект шелкового дамского белья, которое предпочитали европейские женщины, и купил его для Шинори. Вид жены, затянутой в тонкий ажурный корсаж с бюстье, поднимающим груди так, что оставалось только удивляться, откуда только взялся варварский обычай непременно утягивать женскую грудь, и шелковые панталончики с кружавчиками, привел Саноске в неописуемый восторг.   
Вскоре, из-за частых перемещений штаб-квартиры, Саноске и Шинори пришлось вернуться в казенное жилье к остальным членам отряда, и последнее время они чаще бывали вместе лишь на службе и в сражениях, а когда возвращались, чаще всего у них было желание лишь упасть на футон, обняться и забыться недолгим тревожным сном. Только нежная взаимная привязанность и осознание того, что они есть друг у друга, поддерживало в них силы. И тем ярче и пронзительнее была страсть, когда им удавалось отдаться друг другу, отчаянно и безоглядно, будто в последний раз, ибо каждый выход в город мог действительно стать для каждого из них последним.  
Каждый раз, когда его маленькая химе бесстрашно врывалась в бой, Харада молился всем богам, которых знал, чтобы они уберегли ее, лишь ловя взглядом в мечущейся толпе развевающийся длинный хвост волос, и каждый раз думая: «Жива! Слава богам, еще жива!» И то ли его мольбы, то ли ее везучесть позволяли ей каждый раз выбираться целой и невредимой.  
С наступлением Нового года положение стало критическим. Третьего января Шинсенгуми были брошены в Киийбоку, где наступали Чошу, и отряд, не в состоянии сдержать наступления, на следующий день вынужден были отойти.   
Трудно с одним лишь мечом и копьем в руках сдержать натиск противника, усиленный артиллерией и пулями. Эпоха самурайской чести, мастерства и воинского духа уходила в небытие, уступив европейской тактике ведения дальнего боя, наносящего издали многочисленные потери. Кондо и Хиджиката озадачились закупкой огнестрельного оружия, но на самое современное, дальнобойное и скорострельное, средств не хватало, и обучать солдат обращению с ним времени не было.  
Четвертого января высокопоставленные чиновники сёгуната, укрывшись в крепости Ханьшуй, запретили Шинсенгуми присоединиться к ним, и бойцы оказались без поддержки и помощи. Пятого числа на набережной Йодогава произошло жестокое сражение, Шинсенгуми потеряли много людей, еще больше было раненых. Хиджиката дал приказ отступать к Нашимото, отряды Харады и Нагакуры должны были обеспечивать отход в арьергарде. Но седьмой отряд, который вместе с Нагакурой обходил позиции Чошу со стороны горы Явата, попал в переделку. Шинпачи успел прорваться к своим, а Шинори нет. Теперь, когда основные силы уже успешно отступили под прикрытием второго и десятого взводов, Нагакура и Харада ждали лишь седьмой или хотя бы то, что от него осталось. И только они решили ослушаться приказа и пойти на прорыв навстречу Шинори, она вместе с пятью солдатами появилась из проулка. Они неслись бегом, из последних сил, кто-то из оставшихся в живых был ранен, Шинори прихрамывала и прижимала к груди окровавленную руку.  
Почти достигнув места дислокации десятого и второго взводов, она остановилась, дожидаясь последнего солдата, не желая бежать впереди, пока хоть кто-то из ее людей отставал.  
Вдалеке раздались крики солдат Чошу:  
\- Это же Мамуши-Годзен! Волчица Мибу! Какая удача! Не упусти! Стреляй, стреляй же!  
Харада, лишь только увидел жену в перепачканном кровью мундире, бросился ей навстречу, и сейчас, услышав эти полные азарта вопли, побелел лицом и сделал немыслимый рывок изо всех сил, чтобы вытащить ее с линии огня или прикрыть собой. Как раз одновременно с ним кумичо седьмого, дождавшись своего последнего бойца, побежала, припадая на одну ногу, и в тот же миг со стороны вражеских укреплений затарахтела митральеза78. Шинори споткнулась, тело ее несколько раз дернулось, как у сломанной марионетки, которую небрежный хозяин злобно дергал за нитки, и когда Харада подлетел к ней, она рухнула ему в руки, оседая на землю. Саноске подхватил ее, чувствуя, как ладони заливает липкая горячая кровь, и бросился обратно. Нагакура, оказавшийся рядом, прикрывал ему спину, но две картечины все же достали Хараду - одна в предплечье, вторая оцарапала шею. К счастью, отряд Нагакуры, вооруженный несколькими недавно приобретенными ружьями, вовремя открыл ответный огонь, заполошный, беспорядочный, но достигший цели - митральеза захлебнулась, а стрелок, управлявшийся с нею, завалился за лафет. Пока его сменил другой, арьергард Шинсенгуми скрылся.  
Харада бежал, как никогда в жизни, прижимая к себе завалившуюся ему через плечо истекающую кровью Шинори, которую даже ухватить поудобнее не было времени, и тысяча самых страшных мыслей проносилась в его голове.  
Как только они оказались в относительно безопасном месте, Харада с помощью Нагакуры бережно опустил Шинори на землю и, стараясь не слишком тормошить ее, снял с нее мундир. Шинпачи поддерживал ее под плечи, и когда Харада раздел ее до блузы, Нагакура зло и отчаянно выругался. Саноске быстро сбросил с себя шинель, рванул ворот рубашки так, что только пуговицы затрещали и разлетелись в стороны, и, разодрав ее на полосы, начал бинтовать Шинори.  
\- Мало, не хватает! У кого еще что есть? - заорал он, и тут же солдаты принялись раздеваться и рвать свои рубахи.  
\- Бесполезно! - прорычал Шинпачи, видя, как чистая ткань, плотно стягивающая тело девушки, мгновенно пропитывается кровью. - Вся спина разворочена!  
Но Харада упрямо продолжал обматывать тонкое тело.   
\- Она хоть дышит? - выкрикнул Нагакура, глядя расширившимися от ужаса глазами на Хараду.  
\- Шино, Шино! - севшим голосом звал девушку Саноске, ласково, тихо, будто уговаривал, и щупал пульс на шее, прикладывал ухо к ее груди и губам, отчаянно пытаясь найти признаки жизни и не находя их. - Шино, пожалуйста, открой глаза! Посмотри на меня, милая, слышишь?  
\- Жива? Сано, жива она? - подрагивая всем телом, хрипло орал Шинпачи, и тело Шинори в его руках болталось, как тряпичная кукла.  
Голова ее свесилась на бок, и Харада бережно приподнял ее лицо обеими руками. Изо рта Шинори обильно потекла кровь.  
\- Живи. Живи! Живи!!! - заорал Харада, не желая верить, что она уже ушла.  
Кровь на ее губах надулась пузырем.  
\- Дышит! Жива! - крикнул Саноске. - Тащить нельзя, а здесь мы ничего сделать не можем. Шинпачи, что делать? Что делать?! Она умрет здесь, посреди улицы с минуты на минуту, а мы ничего не можем сделать!!!  
Нагакура уставился на него остановившимся взглядом, медленно полез в карман мундира и извлек из него граненый флакончик с круглой крышечкой, наполненный ярко-алой жидкостью.  
\- Саннан как-то дал мне. Не знаю, зачем взял, но после случая с Хейске я все время ношу его с собой.  
\- Охренел?! - взвыл Харада.  
\- Есть вариант лучше? - облизав пересохшие губы, прохрипел Шинпачи.  
Харада несколько секунд, тяжело дыша, переводил взгляд с окровавленного лица Шинори на Шинпачи, бутылочку и обратно, потом осторожно откинул голову девушки, поддерживая под затылок, открыл ей рот и кивнул. Нагакура тонкой струйкой влил очимидзу и провез грязной ладонью себе по лицу, утирая ливший со лба пот.  
Сначала ничего не происходило, потом тело Шинори выгнулось, она завыла глухо, мучительно, придя в себя и приняв накатившую волну боли сполна, волосы ее мгновенно стали белее снега, она резко распахнула глаза, и на Хараду уставились красные зрачки.   
Шинори, казалось, не узнавала его, блуждая безумным взглядом по его лицу, пока не остановилась на текущей из царапины на шее крови. В глазах ее зажглась первая осмысленная искра, и она, как хищник, учуявший дичь, втянула носом воздух. Ноздри ее затрепетали, и она потянулась к Саноске.  
Нагакура сзади обхватил ее за плечи, и Шинори напряженно замерла, глядя перед собой и не понимая, что могло ее остановить. Она была еще слишком слаба, раны только перестали кровоточить, заживление едва началось, и сейчас у нее не хватало сил сопротивляться. Дернувшись в стальной хватке брата несколько раз, она разочарованно завыла, не сводя глаз с сочащейся кровью раны на шее Харады.   
\- Ничего, с ними со всеми так в первые минуты. Скоро пройдет, - сказал Шинпачи другу.  
\- А если нет? Если сразу накроет? - напряженно вглядывался в лицо Шинори Харада, выискивая хоть какие-то признаки просветления.  
\- Не накроет. Она сильная. Не слабее Хейске. Сейчас организм восстановится, и ее отпустит, - заверил Нагакура, сам не до конца уверенный в своих словах.  
С каждой минутой силы Шинори прибавлялись, и, наконец, она, легко сбросив руки брата с плеч и отшвырнув его от себя толчком спины назад, вырвалась из его захвата, визгливо захохотала и бросилась на Саноске.  
\- Сано, осторожно! - заорал Шинпачи, упавший на спину от удара сестры.  
Харада обхватил Шинори руками, прижал к себе издающее безумный вой, хохот и злобное рычание существо, совсем недавно бывшее его любимой женщиной, и стиснув изо всех сил вырывающееся тело, гладил ее, целовал и шептал:  
\- Тс-с, успокойся, милая, все хорошо, все хорошо, тише…  
Она будто услышала его, затихла, обняла его за талию трясущимися руками, и прошептала:  
\- Пожалуйста, хоть немного, пожалуйста…  
Харада ослабил хватку, и она плавно, как настоящая мамуши, змеиным движением повернула голову и лизнула стекающую по шее на грудь кровь.   
\- Не бойся, пей. Я дам тебе, сколько ты захочешь, - тяжело вздохнув, Саноске погладил ее по белым, будто вмиг поседевшим волосам.   
\- Сано, ты что творишь? - воскликнул Шинпачи.  
\- Не кричи, ты ее напугаешь, - ответил негромко Харада, баюкая Шинори на руках, как ребенка.   
Он оттянул ее смерть, выкупил у судьбы еще время, и теперь должен заплатить по счетам. Шинори не виновата в том, какой она теперь стала, это он не смог расстаться, не смог позволить ей уйти и оставить его здесь одного. Теперь Саноске должен быть готовым принять ее в любом обличье, и пройти с ней через все муки жажды расецу рука об руку, до самого конца.  
Через несколько минут волосы Шинори вернулись к обычному цвету, красный огонь в глазах погас, и она, словно только осознав, что она делает, отшатнулась от мужа и уставилась на него непонимающими глазами.  
\- Что произошло? Ты ранен? - спросила встревоженно она, оглядывая Хараду и вдруг, словно вспомнив что-то, облизала губы, чувствуя на языке стальной соленый привкус, прикоснулась к ним пальцами и посмотрела на окрашенные кровью подушечки, а затем заметила валяющийся рядом на земле пустой флакон из-под очимидзу.  
На глаза ее навернулись слезы, она бросилась Хараде на грудь, обвивая руками шею и прижимаясь, и только шептала:  
\- Прости, Саноске, прости меня!  
\- Это ты прости меня, - ответил он, гладя ее по голове и излечившейся спине, все еще обмотанной окровавленными бинтами. - Я не хотел, чтобы ты обрекла меня на муки одиночества без тебя, и я обрек тебя на муки ада. Я знаю, что будет трудно и больно, но я всегда буду рядом, и я всегда буду отдавать тебе мою кровь, чтобы ты не мучилась так же, как Хейске.   
\- Я не смогу, - прошептала Шинори.  
\- Сможешь. Саннан пьет, и его не терзают приступы. Они мучают лишь тех, кто отказывается пить кровь, - возразил Харада.  
\- А если я совсем сойду с ума?  
\- Все будет хорошо, доверься мне. Вот Саннан уже три года так живет, и человека с более ясными мозгами я еще не встречал. К тому же он все время ищет способ найти средство от побочных эффектов очимидзу, и я верю, что рано или поздно найдет. Мы справимся. Все будет хорошо.


	7. Chapter 7

Хиджиката и Кондо приняли известие о том, что случилось, с горечью, сожалением и сочувствием, но поделать уже ничего было нельзя. Саннан, напротив, встретил Шинори приветливо, сказал, что бояться нечего, что он поможет ей справиться, и как ему ни жаль, все же он даже в какой-то степени рад, что теперь в их печальном ночном обществе появился солнечный лучик. Хейске его радости совсем не разделял, он лишь обнял Шинори, сочувственно погладив по плечу, и сказал, что она всегда может на него рассчитывать.  
Первые дни для Шинори были трудными. Она никак не хотела смириться со своим новым существованием, и пыталась жить днем, как все, отказываясь спать. Но Харада видел, с каким трудом она держится при дневном свете. Шинори хотела быть рядом с ним, и в эти несколько суток короткой передышки, когда оставшиеся в живых бойцы Шинсенгуми пытались подлечиться и собраться с силами сражаться дальше, Харада сам заставлял ее спать, и ложился с нею, а ночью бодрствовал, стараясь поддержать ее.  
Никогда раньше, как в эти дни, они столько не занимались любовью. Во время близости Шинори забывала обо всем, кроме своего Саноске, его рук, его губ, его ласк, и, растворяясь в наслаждении, умиротворенно засыпала потом в его надежных и сильных руках. Харада чувствовал, что это помогает ей забыть на время горящую внутри нее жажду, и старался изо всех сил, любыми путями доставить ей удовольствие, чтобы ей было легче.  
Девятого января Шинсенгуми отплыли на корабле из Киото в Эдо.   
Это было более-менее спокойное время. У отряда было время залечить свои раны и набрать новых людей. Желающих вступать в армию сёгуна уже практически не осталось, это было почти безнадежной затеей - продолжать сражаться против Императора и его Армии, но все же кое-какое пополнение собрать удалось.  
Шинори за это время сблизилась с Саннан-саном, и он больше не казался ей таким уж страшным. Наоборот, он оказался мягким, участливым, доброжелательным и очень понимающим человеком. Он постоянно убеждал Шинори, что пить кровь - единственный способ сохранить рассудок, но девушка категорически отказывалась. В этом ее поддерживал и Хейске. Они вдвоем считали, что воздержание - единственное, что еще дает им шанс оставаться людьми. Саннан-сан лишь вздыхал, пожимал плечами и снабжал их порошками, но толку от этих лекарств было мало - они не сразу снимали приступ, и время их действия было слишком коротким.  
Приступы Шинори участились. Чем дольше она отказывалась от крови, тем чаще сущность расецу прорывалась наружу и требовала свое, и тем мучительнее становились припадки.   
Харада с болью в сердце смотрел, как мучается его любимая, и предлагал ей свою кровь, но Шинори, сворачиваясь в болевых конвульсиях, категорически отказывалась, и все, что он мог сделать для нее, это поскорее подать ей порошок, и потом долго сжимать ее в своих объятиях, лаская, гладя и шепча успокаивающие слова, пока ей не станет легче.   
Саноске чувствовал чудовищную вину за то, что сделал ее такой. Он знал, что расецу страдают в своей новой ипостаси, но даже в страшном сне представить не мог, до какой степени.   
Шинори никогда не винила его за это, но Харада видел, как ее корежит, и понимал, что это дело его рук. Слишком больно ему было тогда, в тот день, на набережной Йодогава, потерять ее навсегда. Его разум отказывался тогда осознать и принять тот факт, что отныне он никогда больше не увидит ее улыбки и невероятных синих глаз, не услышит ее смеха, не сожмет в объятиях, что останется один здесь, и все, что у него будет с этой минуты - лишь горькие воспоминания о той, с которой он хотел прожить всю свою жизнь. Но сейчас наблюдать, как она страдает, было намного больнее. И теперь, как никогда, Харада понимал весь ужас слов Хейске, когда тот говорил, что лучше бы он умер.  
Нагакура тоже переживал, ведь если бы он не предложил другу прибегнуть к последнему шансу, пусть даже такому кощунственному, Шинори упокоилась бы с миром, и сейчас ей бы не пришлось испытывать все эти муки, а лучшему другу видеть это и страдать. Это было бы трудно пережить, и Шинпачи знал, что Хараде пришлось бы пройти сквозь ад, пока он смирится с потерей и снова научится дышать и жить, но с каждым днем ему бы становилось легче. Сейчас же каждый день лишь приносил новые муки и страдания и для его сестры, и для лучшего друга, и для него самого.  
Конец января принес плохие новости. Один из солдат-ветеранов Корпуса Расецу в одной из стычек в режиме демона рассыпался в прах. Саннан-сан, удивленный этим, позже провел исследования и сделал весьма удручающий вывод. Оказалось, что принявший очимидзу человек, превращаясь в расецу, за обретенные нечеловеческие силы и способность мгновенно восстанавливаться, платит отпущенным ему в этом мире временем. Режим расецу сжигал жизнь, как огонь сухие щепки, и чем чаще человек использовал демоническую сущность, чем больше ран он получал и регенерировался, тем быстрее срок его жизни подходил к концу. Погибший солдат-расецу был одним из первых, кто получил очимидзу в качестве наказания за несоблюдение правил Кодекса Шинсенгуми четыре года назад, и вот его жизнь уже сгорела.   
Все страдания и муки, которые претерпевали принявшие очимидзу, были напрасны. Ради лишних четырех-пяти лет? Оно того не стоило. Раньше бойцы Корпуса не использовались так часто, и им не было нужно так много времени пребывать в демонической сущности и так много сил тратить на восстановление. А сейчас, когда бои практически не прекращались, сколько им всем осталось, даже тем, кто обратился недавно? Война разгоралась, и расецу использовались чаще всех, их бросали в ночные сражения, когда днем основные силы не могли справиться со шквальным огнем ружей и митральез. Их применяли и днем, как живой щит при наступлении. Нашпигованные пулями и мгновенно регенерирующие бойцы сметали укрепления противника или закрывали собой обычных людей. И каждый раз отпущенные им дни сгорали безвозвратно, приближая их к неминуемой гибели. Еще в Киото Корпус Расецу был самым страшным ночным кошмаром Чошу, а теперь он стал лишь пушечным мясом.  
Узнав об этом, Хейске сорвался. Решив, что раз все равно жить ему осталось максимум пару лет, то терпеть муки воздержания смысла нет, он ушел с Саннан-саном на ночную охоту. Саннан и в Эдо занимался ночным патрулированием, хотя ему никто не давал подобного приказа. Он говорил, что бандитов и воров везде хватает, но до комсостава доходили слухи, что он просто охотится. Теперь Тодо присоединился к нему.   
Шинори пока держалась, и известие о том, что ей осталось так мало, казалось, встретила спокойно. Этой удручающей новостью Харада был опечален куда больше.   
Поздним февральским вечером, когда Саннан и Хейске ушли в свой ночной патруль, Саноске и Шинори сидели в своей комнатке, прижавшись друг к другу и пытаясь согреться.   
\- Послушай, я вот что подумал… Саннан сказал, что лимит сил исчерпывается, если часто использовать силу расецу. А если ты не будешь применять ее, ты сможешь жить долго! - Харада гладил Шинори по волосам, глядя на ее осунувшееся лицо.  
Она похудела, черты лица заострились, но она казалась ему еще красивее.  
Шинори, сидя у него на коленях, положив голову ему на плечо и обнимая за шею, казалось, задремала, и Харада решил, что она не слышала его слов, потому что никак не отреагировала. Но через минуту она прервала молчание, подняв на него глаза:  
\- Скоро нам придется выступить на линию фронта. Это война, Сано, и погибнуть может любой из нас. Нам придется прорываться сквозь артиллерийский и ружейный огонь, и самое верное решение пустить нас вперед. У нас больше шансов добраться до орудий и снять стрелков, чтобы вы смогли за нами пройти дальше. Это хорошая тактика, и она работает. И каждый из нас, из Корпуса Расецу, сейчас на счету, потому что от нас зависит ваша жизнь. Я не могу не быть там и не использовать режим расецу.   
\- Я не смогу спокойно смотреть, когда ты пойдешь вперед. Я не хочу видеть, как тебя будут снова и снова убивать! - Харада сжал Шинори так, что ей стало трудно дышать.  
\- Но я же восстановлюсь. Я не умру, - Шинори погладила его по лицу.   
\- Но боль-то вы все равно чувствуете так же, как и мы!   
\- Это не важно, ваши жизни важнее. Мы уже умерли, а вы еще живы. Поэтому мы должны сделать все, чтобы вы выжили. Такова наша судьба, - Шинори улыбнулась, перебирая пальцами темно-красные волосы.   
\- Помнишь, как мы с тобой строили планы и мечтали, что когда-нибудь не нужно будет больше сражаться, и как мы заживем спокойно в каком-нибудь городишке в маленьком домике у моря? И знаешь, я все еще надеюсь на то, что наша мечта сбудется. Мы можем просто уйти. Сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. Я заберу тебя отсюда, мы поселимся вдали от столицы, и тебе не придется использовать свою силу. Я буду сам кормить тебя. Мы справимся вместе, и ты будешь жить, - тихо проговорил Саноске, время от времени касаясь губами ее лба и волос.  
\- Сано, разве мы сможем предать наших друзей, сейчас, когда для всех нас наступило самое трудное время? Шинсенгуми нужны сёгуну, а мы с тобой нужны Шинсенгуми. Мы не можем так поступить, это будет предательством.  
\- Сёгун, конечно, очень важен, но для меня важнее твоя жизнь. Хотя конечно, я понимаю, что несу бред. Дело ведь не в сёгуне, правда?   
\- Да, Сано. И даже если бы я не была расецу, мы бы все равно не смогли предать наших друзей и наши идеалы. Не думай об этом больше. Все равно все случится так, как должно случиться. Если нам суждено выжить, наша мечта исполнится, мы уедем к морю и купим домик. А если нет… возможно, в следующем воплощении нам повезет больше? - улыбнулась Шинори.  
\- Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня за то, что мы с Шинпачи дали тебе эту проклятую «живую воду»? - прошептал Харада, уткнувшись губами в ее макушку.  
\- Не вини себя за то, что ты слишком сильно любишь меня. Если бы мы вдруг поменялись местами, я бы тоже не смогла расстаться с тобой, и наверняка поступила бы так же. По крайней мере, ты подарил мне несколько лет жизни.  
\- Я подарил тебе несколько лет мучительной боли и страданий!  
\- Ты подарил мне еще немного времени, чтобы побыть с тобой вместе, любить тебя и наслаждаться твоей любовью! Боль - не слишком высокая цена за счастье быть с тобой.  
\- Шино… - Харада, тронутый ее словами, порывисто прижал ее к себе и впился в ее губы долгим поцелуем.  
Шинори отвечала ему с не меньшей страстью, когда он вдруг почувствовал, как худенькое тело в его руках напряглось, дернулось, а пальцы, запутавшиеся в его обрезанных прядях на затылке, с силой зажали их в кулаке и дернули.  
Харада распахнул глаза - волосы Шинори были белоснежными. Он лишь прижал ее к себе крепче, и продолжил целовать, одной рукой неловко расстегивая пуговки на ее форменном кителе, затем на рубашке, и когда добрался, наконец, до ее груди, он разорвал поцелуй и припал губами к соску.  
Шинори, стиснув зубы, тяжело дышала, стараясь справиться с приступом. Она цеплялась за едва пробивающиеся сквозь боль ощущения, которые дарили ласки Саноске, как за спасительную веревочку, по которой она выбиралась на поверхность сознания. Она чувствовала его губы на своей груди, его руку, расстегнувшую ее форменные брюки, его пальцы, мягко проникшие между ног, и это все пульсирующими вспышками удовольствия прорывалось сквозь жжение в груди и боль от сведенных судорогой мышц. Сознание пропадало и возвращалось рывками - она видела и ощущала себя рядом с любимым, и вдруг все вокруг становилось кроваво-красным. Перед ее глазами лишь мчались кровавые потоки, и Шинори не понимала ни где она, ни кто – ничего, кроме того, что ей нестерпимо хочется окунуться в эти ревущие волны с головой и пить, захлебываясь и давясь. И сквозь это алое безумие до нее долетал голос, она слышала, как ее зовут, чувствовала, что ее не отпускают, как ее целуют и ласкают, и это возвращало ее в реальность, за которую она хваталась и пыталась удержаться от очередного падения в кровавую бездну.  
В этот раз приступ был дольше обычного, и Харада осознал, что в какие-то моменты Шинори словно выпадала из сознания - ее алые зрачки вдруг начинали метаться, будто она видела что-то, она скалилась и глухо рычала. Все его усилия и ласки, обычно хоть как-то отвлекавшие Шинори от приступов боли, сейчас словно не оказывали на нее никакого действия. Было похоже, что долгое воздержание начало влиять на ее рассудок, а чертовы порошки уже не помогали. Хараде стало страшно.  
Недолго думая, он прокусил себе запястье, поморщившись от боли, и прижал кровоточащую рану к губам Шинори. Ее взгляд тут же остановился, и она жадно припала к его руке, быстро глотая высасываемые из него капли. Буквально через несколько мгновений Шинори пришла в себя и уже осмысленным взглядом посмотрела перед собой. Обнаружив себя, присосавшейся к руке Харады, она отшатнулась, но Саноске, видя, насколько быстро снимает приступ кровь, не позволил Шинори отстраниться, зажав ее голову в сгибе локтя и прижав прокушенную руку к ее рту. Она сопротивлялась, и Харада подозревал - сейчас, в режиме расецу, приложи она чуть больше усилий, она могла бы разорвать его в клочья, поэтому прошептал ей успокаивающе:  
\- Тише, успокойся, милая, все хорошо! Это нужно, смотри, это помогает!   
Она обмякла в его руках и послушно сделала еще несколько глотков. Волосы ее вернулись к естественному цвету, а кровавое марево в глазах погасло, уступив место небесной лазури.  
\- Ну вот и хорошо, видишь, как быстро кровь снимает приступ? Тебе сразу нужно было послушаться Саннана! - сказал с облегчением Харада.   
\- Это ужасно… - прошептала Шинори, глядя, как ее любимый бинтует сочащееся кровью прокушенное запястье лентой, которой обычно обматывал руки, чтобы не скользило копье.  
\- Ужасно то, что ты в расстегнутой рубашке выглядишь такой восхитительной, что у меня уже стоит! - отшутился Саноске.   
Шинори посмотрела ему в глаза. Только ее Харада, бесконечно любимый и самый лучший на свете, мог отдать для нее все, даже свою жизнь, и при этом шутить, будто это такой пустяк…   
\- Спасибо тебе… - прошептала она. - Я так люблю тебя!  
\- Иди ко мне! - привлек ее к себе Саноске, улыбнувшись и забираясь рукой в расстегнутый вырез ее белой рубашки.  
Первый день весны Шинсенгуми встретили в Коушу, находящемся у линии фронта. Третье подразделение, возглавляемое Сайто Хаджиме, было отправлено на разведку ближе к фронту, в Йосе. Вечером четвертого марта от него поступило донесение, что Чошу заняли замок Кофу, и Хиджиката срочно отправил послание главе клана Айзу с просьбой о подкреплении и поднял весь Шинсенгуми на маршбросок в Кацунума, где Сайто уже ввязался в бой.  
Пятого весь отряд прибыл на помощь третьему взводу.  
Это было тяжелое сражение. Силы были неравны. Ожидаемое подкрепление от Айзу все не подходило.   
\- Кондо-сан, нужно отступить, - прорычал Нагакура, только что вернувшийся с передовой, весь в грязи, крови и копоти.   
\- Самураи не отступают! Мы не можем отступить, не имеем права! Мы не трусы, мы должны идти вперед! Или вы забыли, что такое честь самурая, готового закончить свою жизнь в бою? - гневно ответил Кондо.  
\- Это не трусость! Не страшно погибнуть за дело, но глупо погибать просто так, даже не успевая нанести урона противнику! Они же просто косят нас! - зло бросил Харада, появившийся следом за другом, утирая пот и размазывая грязь по лицу.  
\- Если мы уступим им, этого унижения нам не пережить! - сердился Кондо.  
\- Если мы сейчас вернемся туда и бросим людей под артиллерию, мы просто потеряем всех! - заорал Нагакура.  
\- Мы уже несем серьезные потери! - добавил Харада, более выдержанный, чем его друг, хотя ярость клокотала внутри, готовая вырваться наружу. - У них численное превосходство и пушки. У нас раза в три меньше людей и немного ружей.   
\- И мы атакуем, а это всегда подразумевает значительно большие потери, чем оборона в укреплении, - добавил появившийся Сайто, пытаясь на ходу перевязать раненую руку.  
Кондо, упрямо не желавший соглашаться с тем, что Шинсенгуми должны позорно отступить, услышав доводы уже третьего капитана, нахмурился.  
\- Хорошо, - все-таки неохотно уступил он. - Отведите с позиции людей, пусть они отдохнут и займутся своими ранами. С наступлением темноты мы бросим на прорыв Корпус Расецу, и пройдем за ними.   
Харада похолодел. Момент, которого он так боялся, настал. Всего через два-три часа его маленькая химе пойдет в одном строю с Хейске, Саннан-саном и другими расецу, как живой щит, закрывая собой живых и пытаясь уничтожить огневые точки противника.  
\- Нам нужно отойти! Корпус не спасет положения! Силы слишком неравны! - попытался возражать Нагакура.  
\- Мы не можем, - ответил Кондо твердо. - Три часа на отдых.   
\- Сволочь! - прошипел Нагакура, в бешенстве удалившись.   
Харада покачал головой, с осуждением глядя на Кондо, но ничего не сказал и молча последовал за другом.   
В небольшом купеческом доме неподалеку от Кацунумы, где временно расположился Корпус Расецу, были задвинуты все сёдзи, чтобы бойцы, на которых так сейчас рассчитывал Кондо-сан, могли спокойно выспаться и набраться сил.  
Уставшие, грязные, выпачканные в крови, раненые солдаты, отозванные с позиций, были размещены в трех соседних домах, хозяева которых, зажиточные торговцы, даже не посмели возмутиться и отказать в гостеприимстве столь опасным постояльцам.  
Харада, распорядившись накормить своих солдат, вышел на улицу.  
Злой, как ёкай, Нагакура, хлебнув саке, протянул другу флягу из тыквы-горлянки. Копейщик принял сосуд, сделал три больших глотка и вернул флягу Шинпачи.  
\- Он положит нас всех здесь, у этой сраной деревушки, которая не имеет никакого стратегического значения, лишь ради своей гордыни! - проворчал Нагакура. - Умное отступление это не трусость и поражение. Иногда это единственный правильный выход, чтобы сохранить солдат, и потом, пополнив силы и вооружение, успешно наступать снова!   
\- Он получил титул даймё и звание советника сёгуна, поэтому он теперь ведет себя так, будто мы его вассалы, обязанные подчиниться любому его необдуманному приказу, продиктованному лишь честолюбием, - пожал плечами Харада.   
Его сейчас тревожила предстоящая атака отряда расецу под командованием Саннан-сана, и ни о чем другом думать не получалось.  
\- Мы не вассалы ему! - рявкнул Нагакура. - Этот ублюдок думает лишь о своем статусе, и ему плевать, что мы бездарно и бесполезно теряем людей!  
\- Успокойся, Шинпачи, сейчас нет смысла орать и злиться, - ответил Харада, положив руку ему на плечо. - Надо постараться прорваться следом за Корпусом, чтобы их усилия не оказались напрасны. Так что лучше иди, поешь и отдохни вместо того, чтобы напиваться на голодный желудок. Подумай о том, что вместе с Саннаном закрывать нас собой пойдут Шинори и Хейске.  
Нагакура, только было собравшийся сделать еще глоток из своей тыквы, потемнел лицом, заткнул поплотнее пробку и сунул горлянку за пояс.  
\- Да, ты прав. Пойдем, поедим чего-нибудь, - кивнул он.  
\- Ты ступай, я хочу… - Харада замялся.  
\- Ясно. Иди. Правда, она все равно спит сейчас, - вздохнул Нагакура.  
\- Возможно, я увижу ее в последний раз, - опустил голову Харада, завесив глаза длинными, рваными прядями.  
\- Да, выиграть здесь шансов нет, даже с помощью бойцов Корпуса. Если Кондо уперто будет продолжать бросать нас в наступление, к рассвету не останется никого, - тихо проговорил Шинпачи.  
\- Да, - кивнул Саноске, не поднимая головы.  
Нагакура помолчал. Он не знал, что еще сказать. Расецу могут пережить множественные пулевые и осколочные ранения, но прямое попадание в сердце или мозг не оставят шанса даже им. А при шквальном огне пуля, даже пущенная неумелой рукой, вполне способна попасть в цель даже случайно.  
Шинпачи сжал плечо друга и пошел к своим солдатам. Харада посмотрел на темнеющий вдали лес и серое, безрадостное весеннее небо, которое скоро начнет темнеть, и отправился в дом купца Мацубаты.   
Осторожно пройдя в большую комнату, отведенную для бойцов Корпуса, где они все спали вповалку, Саноске пробрался через них в дальний угол, где сразу за раскинувшим руки и ноги похрапывающим Хейске лежала, свернувшись клубочком Шинори. Харада тихо-тихо прилег рядом, бережно, стараясь не разбудить, обнял ее, и, едва касаясь пальцами, погладил по щеке, любуясь мягким, расслабленным во сне лицом.  
\- Сано, - прошептала она, улыбнувшись, потянулась к нему, положив голову на его плечо и свернувшись по-кошачьи у него под боком, но так и не проснулась.  
\- Спи, милая, спи… У нас есть еще немного времени… - беззвучно прошептал Харада, гладя ее по волосам и не в силах отвести от нее взгляда.  
Возможно, в конце концов, он задремал, пригревшись рядом с Шинори, потому что команда к подъему заставила его вздрогнуть.  
Он открыл глаза - Саннан будил солдат. За бумажными стенами дома уже наступала ночь.  
Шинори распахнула глаза и начала подниматься. Харада не мог понять, почему именно сегодня так тянуло внутри, почему так скручивало внутренности, почему так тревожно билось сердце. Может быть, именно это старухи называют предчувствием.  
\- Шинори, - позвал он негромко.  
Она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, мягко, нежно, как когда-то еще в те времена, в Киото, пока не началась вся эта заварушка… Казалось, с тех пор прошла целая вечность.  
Ему так хотелось обнять ее, прижать к себе, и никуда не отпускать, но кругом поднимались солдаты, и Хейске радостно приветствовал его, поэтому не было никакой возможности для телячьих нежностей на виду у всего Корпуса Расецу.  
На улице уже слышался гул голосов, возня, выкрики, команды, лязг оружия. Шинсенгуми готовились поддержать атаку Корпуса.   
«Возможно, это будет последний бой», - подумал Харада, глядя в глаза жене.  
«Возможно», - взглядом согласилась она, грустно изогнув уголок рта в подобии улыбки.  
\- Береги себя, пожалуйста… - попросил он едва слышным шепотом, взяв ее за руку.  
\- Ты тоже, - ответила Шинори, сжав его пальцы.  
Они вышли на улицу, и Харада украдкой обнял ее и впился коротким горячим поцелуем в ее губы. Шинори прижалась к нему на мгновенье, сжав в пальцах ткань его шинели на плечах, и прерывисто вздохнула, когда его руки слишком сильно стиснули ее. Ему так много хотелось ей сказать, как он любит ее, как она нужна ему, как дорога, но времени больше не оставалось. Саноске так и не смог произнести ни слова, потому что знал, если он начнет говорить, он не сможет сказать все, что хочет, так быстро. Но Шинори прочитала в его взгляде все, что он хотел сказать. Каждый день она видела и чувствовала его любовь, заботу и внимание, и слова ей были не нужны.   
\- Люблю тебя! - прошептала она в ответ на его взгляд.  
Харада улыбнулся, быстро коснулся губами ее губ и выпустил ее из объятий, но почему-то все медлил. Потом быстро провел пальцами по ее щеке и побежал к своему десятому отряду, ожидавшему команды к выступлению. Шинори быстрым шагом направилась в противоположную сторону, заняв свое место рядом с Саннаном и Хейске во главе Корпуса.  
Подкрепление от Айзу так и не пришло. Ждать помощи больше смысла не было.  
Весь Шинсенгуми подтянулся к передовой, стараясь соблюдать тишину - войска Чошу, увидевшие их недавнее отступление, наверняка решили, что Шинсенгуми решили взять передышку до утра, и не ожидали нападения, даже не подозревая о том, какой козырь в рукаве у Кондо в виде неубиваемых бойцов расецу.  
Стараясь не бряцать оружием, не переговариваться и не издавать никаких громких звуков, отряд черной тенью рассредоточился, сливаясь с кустами. Бойцы Корпуса приняли свой демонический облик, бесшумно и молниеносно исчезнув в темноте, и даже их белоснежные волосы при такой скорости передвижения в темноте казались лишь смазанным бликом луны в ночной дымке.  
По задумке Саннана и Хиджикаты Корпус должен был атаковать противника с левого фланга, продвигаясь оттуда по всей линии и постепенно уничтожая все огневые точки, а за ними должны были наступать остальные силы, уже не боясь артиллерийского огня.   
Расецу, бесшумные, стремительные, будто бесплотные призраки, налетели на левый фланг, сминая первые посты дозорных и вырезая всех, кто им попадался.  
Кондо дал команду к наступлению, и живая сила Шинсенгуми ворвалась во вражеские позиции вслед за искусственно созданными демонами.  
Поначалу все шло так, как было задумано, и отряд призрачных красноглазых убийц даже превзошел все ожидания Кондо и Хиджикаты - спешившие следом за ними живые бойцы не встречали никакого сопротивления, видя только последствия дикой бойни - с невероятной силой разрубленные трупы и залитые кровью укрепления. Но дальше что-то пошло не так.  
По воинам Корпуса открыли шквальный огонь. Стремительно мечущиеся светлые пятна их беловолосых голов, траекторию движения которых было трудно уловить взглядом, вроде бы никак не реагировали на решетящие их пули, и через мгновение послышались крики ужаса и боли, лязг клинков, некоторые стрелки замолкали, рассеченные неуязвимыми расецу. А дальше снова все смешалось - за щитом атакующих бойцов Корпуса в центр вражеских позиций прорвались и остальные силы под командованием Хиджикаты, однако здесь уже их встретили подоспевшие бойцы Чошу, собравшиеся с правого фланга и середины.   
Как ни рубились бешеные расецу и как бы ни проредили они левый вражеский фланг, силы противника все равно в несколько раз превосходили силы Шинсенгуми. И вдруг произошло необъяснимое - бойцы Корпуса под ружейным огнем противника вдруг стали падать, истекая кровью, один за одним.  
Саннан, бешено вращая клинком, выкрикивал команды к отступлению.   
\- Что? Что происходит? - заорал Хиджиката, видя, как расецу начинают отступать.  
\- Серебро! Они начали стрелять серебром! - стремительно возникший рядом с ним Тодо заставил Хиджикату отшатнуться от неожиданности. - Саннан-сан дал приказ отступать. Уходите, мы прикроем отход, сейчас мы не выиграем, лишь потеряем всех!  
\- Отступаем! - без лишних споров дал команду Хиджиката.  
Харада, орудуя копьем, отходя вместе со своим отрядом среди всех остальных, не понял, из-за чего была дана команда к отступлению, но, судя по всему, их атака провалилась. Если впереди шли неуязвимые расецу, их наступление не могло захлебнуться столь быстро. Значило ли это, что Корпус каким-то немыслимым способом уничтожен?!  
В темноте Саноске пытался разглядеть хоть что-то, когда рядом оказался Нагакура.  
\- Что случилось? Почему отступаем? - проорал Харада.  
\- Они знали о расецу. Я не знаю, кто им слил информацию, но они были готовы и начали стрелять серебром, - на ходу ответил Нагакура, отбиваясь от солдат Чошу.  
\- И что? - не понял Харада, держа копьем противника на расстоянии и ловя момент, чтобы пронзить его.  
\- Серебро действует на них так же, как на нас обычные пули и осколки, - прорычал Нагакура, отталкивая от себя разрубленное тело.  
В этот момент из темноты вылетела Шинори. Размахивая нагинатой, она, как сама богиня Изанами, несла смерть каждым своим движением, вся с ног до головы залитая кровью. Лента, скреплявшая хвост на макушке, потерялась, и сейчас ее белые длинные волосы развевались на ветру и стремительно описывали полукружья, когда Шинори со своей демонической скоростью оборачивалась вокруг себя. Ее красные глаза горели в темноте мутным алым, и на лице, забрызганном кровью, играла безумная оскаленная улыбка.  
Шинори прорубала себе дорогу легко, будто играючи, и Харада сейчас впервые увидел расецу в бою так близко. Это было страшно, а Хараду могло очень мало что напугать в этой жизни.  
Она секла и рубила направо и налево, и вдруг, не замечая разницы, снесла голову одному из солдат второго отряда. Потом еще одному, затем разрубила от плеча до пояса одного из бойцов взвода Харады.  
\- Шинори! - взревел Нагакура, не понимая, что с ней творится.  
Она резко обернулась на его крик и, все так же ухмыляясь, будто играла в веселую игру, и продолжая срубать каждого, кто подвернулся на ее пути, направилась к брату.  
\- Шино, милая, очнись, Шино! - бросился к ней Харада.  
\- Не подходи к ней, ее накрыло! - крикнул Шинпачи, отступая, но Харада не хотел его слушать.   
Это же его Шинори, его маленькая принцесса! Сейчас она придет в себя, увидит, узнает его, нужно просто успеть ее поймать, прижать к себе и успокоить.  
\- Шинори! Остановись, ты слышишь меня? Успокойся! - Харада приблизился настолько, что мог бы схватить ее за руку, но она, бросив на него безумный взгляд, не сбавляя шага, наотмашь ударила его скользнувшим по груди и животу лезвием, и пошла дальше к Нагакуре.  
\- Шинори! - захрипел Харада, схватившись за грудь и воткнув в землю древко копья, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
\- Это конец! - заорал рядом Хейске, появившись из темноты в окружении пятерых солдат Чошу. - Ее нужно остановить! Она одна сейчас выкосит наших больше, чем противник! Мне очень больно говорить это, но… Шинпачи-сан, бей в сердце, иначе не убить.  
Он медленно ступал назад, а пятеро мужчин, настороженно идущих за ним, готовы были броситься в любой момент, будто собаки на оленя. Однако они боялись его, и потому выжидали.  
\- О чем ты? - заорал Нагакура, все еще не желая верить.  
\- Безумие окончательно завладело ею. Шино-чан уже не вернется. Слишком много крови вокруг, - ответил Тодо, делая выпад и мгновенно убивая одного из своих преследователей. - Будь проклят тот, кто изобрел это зелье…  
\- Неправда! - простонал Харада, глядя остановившимся взглядом, как Шинори легкой походкой движется к брату, разрубая подвернувшихся под руку и бойцов Чошу, и солдат второго и десятого отрядов.  
\- А вдруг она… - крикнул Нагакура, но Хейске, молниеносным ударом перерезав горло еще одному противнику, ответил:  
\- Нет. Я видел это уже не раз. Возврата нет! Прости!  
\- Нагакура, не смей!!! - прорычал Харада, бросаясь наперерез, но Шинори, перебив почти всех, кто был рядом с Шинпачи, визгливо захохотала и кинулась к брату.  
\- Останови ее! Освободи! - крикнул Хейске, отточенной комбинацией убивая сразу двоих.  
Шинпачи, встретив совершенно безумный взгляд красных глаз, увидев так близко этот страшный оскал, понял, что перед ним больше не его сестра. Его сестра умерла в этом бою там, среди таких же, как и она, несчастных, обреченных на свое страшное существование.  
Ее дикий хохот резанул по ушам, и когда Шинори сделала бросок, замахнувшись своим бисенто, брат ушел в сторону, подныривая ей под руку и, зарычав от бессильной злости и боли, всадил ей катану в сердце. Сам по инерции проносясь вперед, он с бешеной силой протолкнул клинок до самой рукояти, силой удара опрокидывая сестру на спину.   
Харада среди общего шума пальбы, звона клинков и криков на мгновение оглох, слыша лишь хруст пробиваемой сталью плоти и плеск крови его маленькой химе.   
Спина Шинори соприкоснулась с мерзлой землей, и клинок пришпилил ее, как бабочку. Шино хрипло выдохнула, пуская кровавые пузыри, и ее полные безумия алые глаза медленно угасли, бессмысленно уставившись в ночное небо.   
Саноске зажмурился, все еще не веря до конца, а затем грохот сражения накрыл его, и он заорал, страшно, отчаянно, срывая голос.  
Кто-то подхватил его, что-то крича, заставляя идти. Харада открыл глаза и, стуча зубами, едва выговорил:  
\- Забрать, нужно ее забрать, я не оставлю ее здесь одну…  
Хейске, хлюпая носом и вытирая слезы, проорал, чтобы Нагакура тащил Хараду, а он позаботится о теле Шинори. Дальше Харада уже почти ничего не помнил, лишь только что они куда-то бежали, и он заставлял себя из последних сил переставлять ноги, чтобы не валиться на Нагакуру, что спину друга, на которой он почти болтался, колотило крупной дрожью. Как сквозь вату он слышал, что их догнал Саннан и несколько выживших расецу, что он что-то тревожно спрашивал на бегу у Хейске, а тот отвечал. Потом, в полузабытьи, Харада стоял, повиснув на Нагакуре, и злобно скалился, пока тот орал на Кондо, будто выплевывая в лицо:  
\- Ну что, наигрался, даймё собачий?! Теперь ты понял, что нужно было отступить? Всего лишь на время, чтобы собраться и ударить в другом месте! Что теперь ты скажешь, сволочь? Ты положил ради своей гордыни всех, кого мог, и даже почти весь Корпус! Или и теперь ты скажешь, что мы не можем отступить?  
Харада сквозь пелену видел, как сурово хмурится Хиджиката, сложив руки на груди и глядя на Кондо, и услышал, как командир убитым голосом сказал:  
\- Отступаем!  
Потом Хараду долго штопали и бинтовали. Кто-то сказал - ему несказанно повезло, что лезвие прошло вскользь, потому что с бешеной силой в режиме расецу Шинори могла разрубить его пополам. Ему повезло… Страшнее слова сейчас для него и придумать было невозможно. Ему бы действительно повезло, если бы она не промахнулась… По крайней мере сейчас ему уже не нужно было бы ни о чем думать, и он бы ничего не чувствовал.  
Нагакура помог ему подняться и кое-как доковылять до дворика, где на досках лежали тела нескольких вытащенных с поля боя солдат и Шинори.  
\- Времени нет, мы скоро уходим, нужно похоронить их сейчас, - глухо проговорил Шинпачи. - Прощайся.  
Он тактично отошел вместе с Хейске в сторону и, достав свою тыкву-горлянку, присосался к ней, сделав несколько крупных глотков. Хейске лишь посмотрел, как дергается его кадык, и отвернулся, закусив губу.   
Тодо смотрел, как Харада, из-за ранения неловко присев рядом с Шинори, положил ее голову себе на колени и что-то тихо говорил ей, поглаживая по слипшимся от засохшей крови волосам, принявшим свой обычный цвет. Хейске с трудом сдерживал слезы и думал, что ему лучше отвернуться, потому что он не хотел бы видеть, как будет плакать Харада. Но Харада не плакал. Он лишь грустно улыбался, разговаривая со своей женой, и гладил ее по голове.  
Нагакура, не в силах удержать поползший в сторону кривящийся рот, подошел к другу, тяжело положил ему руку на плечо и сжал. Харада поднял на него глаза. Шинпачи мотнул головой, показывая, что нужно идти. Харада кивнул, приподнял тело Шинори под плечи, коснулся губами ее губ, бережно уложил ее на доски и с трудом встал, кривясь от боли. Лицо его ничего не выражало, лишь только играли желваки от стиснутых челюстей.  
Шинсенгуми возвращались в Эдо, потому что стало ясно - Айзу помощь не пришлют.  
Спустя месяц Кондо, получив некоторую финансовую помощь от сёгуна, обрадовал всех, что сейчас у них есть возможность собраться с силами, закупить оружие, набрать людей и быстро попытаться обучить их пользоваться им, чтобы снова выступить на фронт.  
Харада, слушавший энергичный и бодрый голос Кондо, вспоминал последний бой под Кацунумой, когда таких же, недавно набранных неопытных новобранцев бросили на хорошо вооруженную и подготовленную имперскую армию, но тогда хоть впереди шел и зачищал проход Корпус Расецу, принявший основной огонь на себя. Теперь и от Корпуса остались всего несколько человек. Из тех солдат, получивших ранения серебряными пулями и кого успели вытащить тогда с поля боя, выжило двое, и раны их заживали очень долго. Остальные, несмотря на все старания Саннана, умерли несколькими часами или днями позднее.   
Харада видел, как белеют сжатые в кулаки пальцы Нагакуры, сидящего рядом, как ходят желваки на его челюсти, и злость закипала внутри.  
И когда Кондо произнес, что необходимо снова произвести как можно больше расецу, чтобы опять пустить их в качестве заслона для основных сил, Нагакура и Харада не выдержали.  
Кондо был хорошим мужиком и прекрасным командиром, но с тех пор, как Шинсенгуми все больше набирали вес, а особенно после того, как Кондо удостоился звания даймё, он возгордился и перестал воспринимать их как своих товарищей, и видел в них лишь боевую мощь, способную принести ему победу и славу.  
Пока Нагакура орал на Кондо, обвиняя его в гордыне, бездушии, желании лишь отличиться и в том, что он перестал думать о живых людях и несчастных расецу, обреченных на адские муки ради его тщеславия, Харада пытался сдержать выступившие от злости слезы и унять начавшую колотить его дрожь. После смерти Шинори никогда не являлась ему в том виде, в котором она встретила последние минуты своей жизни, и Харада был благодарен ей за это - он хотел ее помнить нежной и светлой, такой, какой он любил ее. Но сейчас ее безумный взгляд и бешеный оскал встали перед его глазами, и он тоже заговорил, поддерживая друга:  
\- Прекратите плодить расецу. Неужели вам мало того, что с ними стало? Целый отряд остался там. Они испытывали такие муки, что вам и не снилось. Вы хоть раз видели, как это выглядит, когда их накрывает приступ? Все, ради чего они терпели эти страдания - это чтобы погибнуть в мясорубке тогда, выполняя роль заслона для нас. Они закрывали нас собой, но они, не смотря ни на что, оставались живыми, они чувствовали всю ту боль, что приносили им раны, и в конце концов, они почти все погибли. Неужели это ничему не научило вас, Кондо-сан?   
\- Я не хочу больше видеть, как вы превращаете людей в чудовищ, как заставляете мучиться их ради ваших амбиций! - добавил Нагакура. - Я не хочу видеть, как вы бросаете в бой неопытных, необученных новобранцев и посылаете их на смерть, не желая умерить гордыню и понять, что иногда бывает правильнее отступить. Вы перестали жалеть и ценить людей, которые сражаются с вами плечо к плечу. Это больше не тот Шинсенгуми, который я знал и службой в котором я гордился! Я ухожу.  
\- Я тоже ухожу, - встал вслед за другом Харада. - Я тоже не хочу больше видеть, как бессмысленно страдают и погибают ваши люди. Мне хватило Кацунумы и смерти Шинори.  
Так Нагакура и Харада расстались с отрядом, когда-то бывшим для них семьей. Они не предали сёгунат, и вместе со старым другом Нагакуры организовали свой отряд, Сейкётай, по охране сёгуна. Вскоре до них дошли слухи, что Кондо во время одной из разведок был схвачен и казнен, как военный преступник.   
На том их пути разошлись. Шинпачи попытался вновь сойтись с Хиджикатой, а Саноске вернулся в Эдо. Город уже был наводнен войсками Имперской армии, и выбраться оттуда Хараде уже не удалось. Копейщик прибился к отряду Шогитай, с которым и попытался прорваться из Эдо. В одном из боев при Уэно 9 мая 1868 года Харада Саноске получил огнестрельное ранение в спину и через два дня ушел догонять свою маленькую химе, которой пришлось скучать так недолго.  
Окита Соджи умер в больнице от туберкулеза через две недели после смерти Харады.  
В сентябре Сайто, пытаясь оказать помощь клану Айзу, сложил голову при сражении за замок Вакамацу79.  
Саннан-сан и Тодо Хейске погибли в Сендае, сражаясь с отрядом вражеских расецу и их создателем, доктором Юкимурой Кодо, перебежавшим на сторону империалистов и выдавшим им способ создания и умерщвления демонов. Саннан и Тодо израсходовали весь лимит своих сил и превратились в прах.  
Хиджиката Тошизо, возглавив армию в Эдзо, продержался до мая 1869 года, где при штурме имперской армии был убит шальной пулей, что положило конец войне Бошин и ознаменовало окончательный закат эпохи сёгуната.  
Нагакура Шинпачи прошел всю войну и прожил до глубокой старости, оставшись одним из двух выживших капитанов легендарного Шинсенгуми.


	8. Объяснение непонятных слов

1 Шиэйкан - додзё при доме мужа сестры Хиджикаты Тошизо, куда были приглашены преподавать Кондо Исами и его брат.

2 Чуген – слуга самурая.

3 Даймё - крупнейшие военные феодалы средневековой Японии. Если считать, что класс самураев был элитой японского общества X—XIX веков, то даймё — это элита среди самураев.

4 Додзё – буквально «место, где ищут путь» — изначально это место для медитаций и других духовных практик в японском буддизме и синтоизме. Позже, с одухотворением японских боевых искусств будзюцу и превращением их в будо, этот термин стал употребляться и для обозначения места, где проходят тренировки, соревнования и аттестации в японских боевых искусствах.

5 Энгава - веранда вокруг японского дома.

6 Кендзюцу – японское искусство владения мечом.

7 Дзори - соломенные или кожаные сандалии.

8 Таби - носки с отдельным большим пальцем, мужские бывают из кожи.

9 Нагината - дословный перевод — «длинный меч») — японское холодное оружие с длинной рукоятью овального сечения (именно рукоятью, а не древком, как может показаться на первый взгляд) и изогнутым односторонним клинком. Рукоять длиной около 2 метров и лезвие около 30 см. В ходе истории стал значительно более распространенным укороченный (1,2-1,5 м) и облегченный вариант, использовавшийся при тренировке и показавший большую боеспособность. Является аналогом глефы (хотя часто по ошибке именуется алебардой), но значительно более легкая. Первые сведения об использовании нагината относятся к концу VII века. В Японии существовало 425 школ, где изучали технику боя нагинатадзюцу. Была излюбленным оружием сохэев, монахов-воинов.

10 Химе – буквально «принцесса», титул, которым награждали дочерей даймё и аристократов.

11 Миямото Мусаши легендарный японский ронин, считается одним из самых известных фехтовальщиков в истории Японии. Современники дали ему прозвище Кэнсай («Святой Меч»). Мусаси стал знаменит благодаря выдающейся технике владения мечом, которую он с раннего детства оттачивал во множестве поединков, используя деревянный меч. Является основоположником школы Хёхо Нитэн Ити Рю или самурайского искусства боя на двух мечах ниторю. Ввёл понятие боккэна как вполне реального боевого оружия, а не тренировочного. Изобрёл и сам успешно использовал технику боя двумя мечами, длинным — катаной и коротким — вакидзаши. Автор «Книги пяти колец» о тактике, стратегии и философии военного ремесла. Сасаки Коджиро – известный мечник, считавшийся гением владения мечом, имеющим талант от рождения, и извечный противник Миямото Мусаши на протяжении нескольких лет. Сасаки считал себя более сильным и искусным фехтовальщиком, чем Миямото, чем невероятно кичился и распускал о Миямото грязные слухи, что тот трус и неумеха. Между ними произошел всего один поединок, инициатором которого был Сасаки. Миямото пришел на поединок с обломком весла, найденного в лодке по пути на поединок и кое-как грубо обточенного ножом – в этом сражении он даже не захотел использовать свой меч. Буквально после обмена двумя ударами Миямото расколол череп Сасаки своим импровизированным боккеном.

12 Онигири - рисовый колобок.

13 Хатамото – буквально «под знамёнами» — самурай в прямом подчинении сёгуната Токугава в феодальной Японии.

14 Сеппуку (харакири по другому написанию) – буквально «вспарывание живота»— ритуальное самоубийство методом вспарывания живота, принятое среди самурайского сословия средневековой Японии.

15 Вакидзаши – короткий меч в паре с катаной, которые носили самураи.

16 Косоде – вид кимоно до колена, которое надевается под хакама.

17 Сёдзи - в традиционной японской архитектуре это дверь, окно или разделяющая внутреннее пространство жилища перегородка, состоящая из прозрачной или полупрозрачной бумаги, крепящейся к деревянной раме.

18 Ёкай – в японской мифологии сверхъестественное существо, монстр, здесь – что-то наподобие нашего чёрта, беса.

19 Хаори - верхний жакет, добавляющий наряду официальности. Раньше хаори носили только мужчины, но с конца эпохи Мэйдзи мода позволила женщинам тоже носить их. Отличие в том, что женский хаори длиннее. У современного мужского хаори расписана только подкладка, тогда как женский хаори обычно сшит из узорчатого полотна.

20 Кумичо – капитан.

21 Шинсенгуми - буквально «вновь набранный отряд», приблизительно «новое ополчение» - японский военно-полицейский отряд времён позднего сёгуната Токугава (бакумацу – буквально «конец сёгуната»), сформированный сёгунским правительством в 1863 году и продолжавший действовать до 1869 года. Во время бакумацу и дальнейшего восстановления императорской династии на престоле (реставрация Мэйдзи) Шинсенгуми сражались на стороне сёгуна против сторонников императора (Ишин Шиши - буквально «люди высокой цели»).

22 Фукучо – заместитель командира.

23 Ронин – самурай без хозяина, т.е. не состоящий на службе ни у одного даймё.

24 Сёгунат - правление сёгуна. Сёгуны - люди, которые реально (в отличие от императорского двора в Киото) управляли Японией большую часть времени с 1192 года до периода Мэйдзи, начавшегося в 1868 году. 

25 Шимабара – веселый квартал неподалеку от штаб-квартиры Шинсенгуми.

26 Монахи сохэй - буддийские монахи-воины феодальной Японии. В определённые моменты истории они обладали значительной властью, вынуждая тем самым имперское и военное правительства к сотрудничеству.

27 Император Го-Ширакава 18 октября 1127 — 26 апреля 1192 — 77-й император Японии, официально правивший с 23 августа 1155 года по 5 сентября 1158 года.

28 Эбоси - в традиционном мужском японском костюме головной убор аристократов и чиновников, лакированная шапка, похожая по форме на пробковый шлем. Татэ эбоси – укороченная шапка, как коробочка.

29 Хо - многочисленные слои длинных и широких одежд.

30 «Сон жены рыбака» - произведение японского художника Кацушики Хокусая, на котором изображена женщина в экстазе и осьминог, делающий ей кунилингус, а щупальца играют роль тентаклей.

31 Бисенто - японское холодное оружие с длинной рукоятью, редкая разновидность нагинаты. Бисенто отличается от нагинаты бОльшим размером и другим стилем обращения. Этим оружием работают обязательно с широким хватом, задействуя оба конца, при том, что ведущая рука должна находиться около гарды. Есть и преимущества стиля борьбы с бисенто над стилем борьбы с нагинатой. В бою спинка клинка бисенто, в отличие от катаны, может не только отбивать и отводить удар, но и надавливать, и контролировать. Бисенто тяжелее катаны, поэтому его рубящие удары в большой степени проносные, чем фиксированные. Они наносятся со значительно большим размахом. Несмотря на это, бисенто может с лёгкостью отрубить голову как человеку, так и лошади, что с нагинатой сделать не так просто. Вес меча играет роль как в пробивном, и в толчковом свойстве. Есть мнение, что идею этого оружия, японцы взяли у китайских мечей.

32 Нагамаки - японское холодное оружие, состоящее из древковой рукояти с большим наконечником. Было популярно в XII—XIV веках. Было схоже с нагинатой, но отличалось тем, что длины рукояти и наконечника были примерно равны, что позволяет его классифицировать, как меч.

33 В Японии поцелуя в общепринятом европейском понимании не существует - до недавнего времени целовать родственников, друзей и детей было непринято, и даже парочкам целоваться прилюдно неприлично и непринято даже сейчас. Поцелуй был гораздо более интимным моментом, чем нагота. Однако, поцелуи все же существовали, но как прелюдия к сексу - это видно из эротических гравюр сюнга. Целовались только в пылу страсти, и этого не должен был видеть никто. Таким образом, поцелуй оставался исключительно и специально сексуальным действием. Но даже и здесь глубокий поцелуй — редкость. Похоже, что поцелуй воспринимался скорее как индивидуальное изобретение или утонченное извращение отдельных пар, он не был общепринят, как на Западе. Даже когда в 30-е годы французы привезли экспозицию Родена «Поцелуй», это вызвало у японцев шок – нагота партнеров не имела никакого значения, скандальным и страшно неприличным был именно поцелуй. Настолько неприличным, что японцы сначала отказывались демонстрировать экспозицию. И она была выставлена только при таком компромиссе – целующиеся головы обнаженных любовников были обернуты тканью. Но поскольку я руководствуюсь все-таки больше аниме «Сказание о Демонах Бледной сакуры», чем историческими личностями и событиями, будем считать, что они умели целоваться, и делали это с удовольствием.

34 Нии-сан - почтительное обращение к старшему брату.

35 Итагаки - женщины-самураи, которые были знамениты своими навыками владения нагинатой. 

36 Шикоме - женщина-демон.

37 Они-фукучо. Они - демон. Фукучо - заместитель командира. Прозвище Хиджикаты Тошизо, означающая – демон-замком, намек на его демоническую внешность и суровый характер.

38 Кёкучо – командующий.

39 Расецу – здесь воины отряда, выпившие очимидзу (препарат, разработанный врачом Юкимурой Кодо и доработанный Саннаном), превращающий людей в демонов, обладающих повышенной регенерацией и сверхживучестью. Побочный эффект – человек превращается в вампироподобного монстра, неспособного находиться на солнце и терзаемого неутолимой жаждой крови, отчего испытывает мучительную боль. Со временем жажда крови может привести к неконтролируемому сумасшествию, окончательно превращая человека в монстра без возможности вернуть рассудок. Человек, слишком часто использующий возможности и силу расецу, достаточно быстро расходует лимит сил и рассыпается в прах.

40 Кагосима - в 1863 году город подвергся артиллерийской атаке со стороны Королевского флота Великобритании, ответившего таким образом на убийство английского торговца Чарльза Леннокса Ричардсона.

41 Сэнто - общественная баня в Японии.

42 Хабу - ядовитая змея, разновидность гадюк, крайне опасен.

43 Хакама - длинные широкие штаны в складку, похожие на юбку или шаровары. Уровень официальности хакама зависит от ткани и расцветки. В Средние века их ежедневное ношение разрешалось лишь кугэ, самураям и священникам, простолюдинам же разрешалось надевать их лишь в исключительных случаях (например, в день собственной свадьбы). Готовясь к бою, самураи ниже колен стягивали хакама поножами или обмотками.

44 Оби – пояс.

45 Тайю – проститутки, имеющие отличие от ойран в Эдо эталонами красоты. Тайю придерживались консервативных понятий классической красоты, ойран следовали современной моде и гламурным кичевым течениям.

46 Данго (оданго) – японские рисовые шарики «мочи» на палочке, подаваемые с соусом. Бывают соленые, со специями и сладкие.

47 Волки Мибу - прозвание отряда из-за их суровых и довольно жестоких методов, а так же из-за первого расположения штаб-квартиры в пригороде Киото - Мибу.

48 Йайдо – буквально – «искусство встречать сидя» — это искусство внезапной атаки или контратаки с использованием японского меча. В отличие от кендо, здесь основным является не фехтование, а именно мгновенное убийство противника с изначально спрятанным лезвием. Под «мгновенным убийством» понимается быстрое обнажение меча с последующим нанесением удара.

49 Ниши Хонганджи – монастырь в Киото, известный воротами Гоэйдо и двумя огромными храмами. Некоторое время был штабом Шинсенгуми, где было расквартировано ополчение.

50 Мамуши - японский щитомордник, ядовитая змея, разновидность гадюк. Годзен – почтительное именование уважаемой женщины.

51 Цуба – гарда меча или нагинаты.

52 Менко – одна из традиционных японских карточных игр.

53 Нана-бантай-кумичо - капитан седьмого подразделения.

54 Канзаши - японские традиционные женские украшения для волос, носят с кимоно.

55 Гэта - японские деревянные сандалии в форме скамеечки, одинаковые для обеих ног (сверху имеют вид прямоугольников со скруглёнными вершинами и, возможно, немного выпуклыми сторонами). Придерживаются на ногах ремешками, проходящими между большим и вторым пальцами. 

56 Футон - традиционная японская постельная принадлежность в виде толстого хлопчатобумажного матраца, расстилаемого на ночь для сна и убираемого утром в шкаф.

57 Какеши - специальная система из бамбуковых трубок, к которой незаметно подводят водопровод. 

58 Цукубаи – традиционный элемент японского сада, представляющий собой каменную чашу с водой, высотой около от 25 до 50 см, в которой мыли руки при чайной церемонии.

59 Содзу - устройство, используемое в японских садах. Обычно изготавливаемое из бамбука, состоит из вертикальных стоек и прикреплённого к ним пустотелого коромысла, в которое через находящуюся сверху трубку или жёлоб поступает вода. При наполнении коромысла, вес воды заставляет его опрокинуться, при этом вода выливается, а коромысло издаёт резкий звук, ударяясь о твёрдую поверхность снизу. Опорожнённое коромысло возвращается в исходное положение, снова наполняясь водой. Ритмичный стук среди тишины сада напоминает посетителям сада о течении времени. Так же используется для декоративных целей в помещениях.

60 Тенгу - существо из японской мифологии. Тенгу является уродливым существом; представляется в облике мужчины огромного роста с красным лицом, длинным носом, иногда с крыльями. Тенгу очень часто носит одежду горного отшельника (ямабуши) и наделён огромной силой.

61 Ошибори - влажное полотенце, которое подаётся перед едой для вытирания лица и рук. 

62 Дзабутон – подушечка для сидения.

63 Гоэйдо – вход в монастырь Ниши Хонганджи.

64 Они – демон.

65 Фразы «я тебя люблю» не было в японском языке до эпохи Мейдзи (1868–1912 гг.). Японцы считали, что глубокое чувство надобно выражать не словами, а поступками. В этот период происходит активное развитие международных отношений. Вместе с товарами из других стран, в Японию импортируются и книги, и японские писатели и переводчики начинают задумываться, как переводить иностранные слова. В связи с тем, что так и не было придумано перевода, в полной мере отражающего эту фразу, она в Японии так и не прижилась. В японской традиции не принято говорить: «Aishiteru yo» («Я тебя люблю»). Правда сегодня, из-за влияния иностранных фильмов и возникшей у японцев возможности путешествовать по миру, в молодежной среде такое признание в любви не редкость. Однако все еще чаще признанием в любви служит выражение: «Suki desu» («ты мне нравишься»). До эпохи Мэйдзи одним из аналогов фразы «Я тебя люблю» было «Я готов умереть за тебя». Человек, произнесший эту фразу, таким образом давал понять, что вся его жизнь отныне принадлежит любимому человеку. Так же, когда человек произносил фразу о том, что луна особенно красива, когда рядом тот, кто ему дорог - это тоже было своего рода признанием в любви. Но поскольку иначе выразить эту фразу трудно, я буду по возможности пользоваться более привычным нам «я тебя люблю»

66 Нумаки – (каимаки) – белое ночное кимоно.

67 Сумотори – борец сумо. Сумо – национальная японская борьба.

68 Ао-ниобо – в японской мифологии людоедка, живущая в руинах императорского дворца. При жизни была фрейлиной. Отличается черными зубами и бритыми бровями.

69 Обидный дразнящий жест.

70 Каннон (Кандзеон) - в японской мифологии богиня милосердия, способная перевоплощаться.

71 Вагаши – японские сладости из натуральных продуктов.

72 Нерикири – пирожные из белой фасолевой пасты, сахара и гюхи (разновидности мОчи – колобки из вареного на пару и толченого белого риса).

73 Дораяки – два круглых бисквита с начинкой из анко (паста из адзуки – фасоль)

74 Ёкан - пастила из сладковатой бобовой пасты и агар-агар.

75 Ракуган – твердые сладкие конфетки. 

76 Нагадзюбан - часть традиционного японского костюма, длинная нательная одежда, по крою аналогичная кимоно. Надевается под кимоно как исподнее белье, чтобы тяжелое в чистке кимоно не пачкалось о тело слишком быстро. Принято, чтобы из-под ворота кимоно был виден ворот нагадзюбана. Обычно белый, но м.б. разных расцветок.

77 Сюнга - эротические гравюры укиё-э, широко распространенные в средневековой Японии периода Эдо. Представлены, в основном, в форме гравюр на дереве. Иероглиф «весна» в Японии являлся эвфемизмом для обозначения сексуальной сферы. Авторы укиё-э стремились к идеализации современной городской жизни. Выражая бытовые эстетические ценности современной жизни, создатели сюнги показывали сексуальную мораль горожан во всём многообразии проявлений, а потому предметами их работ становились как старые, так и молодые люди, гетеросексуалы и гомосексуалы, разнообразные сексуальные фетиши. Сюнга воплощает эротическую фантазию автора в предельно абсурдной форме. В эпоху Эдо она пользуется успехом у богатых и бедных, мужчин и женщин, несмотря на отрицательное отношение сёгуната. Многие мастера укиё-э занимались сюнгой, что не вредило их репутации. 

78 Митральеза – скорострельная пушка, стреляющая картечью.

79 Исторически сложилось так, что изначально считалось, будто Сайто Хаджиме погиб при Вакамацу, и его смерть была объявлена официально, (впрочем, официально его хоронили аж пять раз, и на последнюю смерть, говорят, даже продавали билеты), но вскоре «эта сволочь Сайто Хаджиме» оказался среди пленных под своим уже четвертым именем Ичиносе Денпачи. После окончания войны он принял пятое имя - Фуджита Горо, под которым и дожил до своей вполне мирной смерти в возрасте 71 года в 1915 году. Но по канону аниме «Демоны Бледной Сакуры» он погиб, сражаясь на стороне клана Айзу.


End file.
